


El guardián

by InLo90



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 44,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLo90/pseuds/InLo90
Summary: Venganza...Cuando aquellas palabras salieron de la boca de aquel pequeño niño, su mente dudó. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Ese niño no era nadie importante, solo el recuerdo de una deuda pasada que jamás podría pagar, alguien que deseaba ver sufrir.Entonces, accedió a su pedido y aunque su enfermiza eternidad estuviera en juego lo intentaría cumplir. Al final ambos ganaban si el chico cumplia con su objetivo, parte de su culpa se iría y el protegería el apellido de sus padres ... pero el destino es cruel y más adelante se daría cuenta que el esta a su lado sería por algo más que una simple promesa.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Castigo

**COREA**

**2002**

El sonido del viento rompía el silencio de la noche en aquel frío bosque. Varias figuras cubiertas con capas rodeaban a dos jóvenes que se miraban fijamente. Uno de ellos estaba amarrado de rodillas esbozando una irónica sonrisa mientras veía con esperanza que la criatura en frente de él recibiera también el mismo castigo: deseaba con toda su alma escuchar sus gritos de dolor y deleitarse con su agonía.

\- ¿Por qué? - Un joven de piel pálida que estaba de pie preguntó con voz fría y quebrada.

El otro chico rio con fuerza, victorioso al ver la debilidad en los ojos de la única persona que quería que sufriera junto a él -Porque quiero ser libre. ¿Pensaste que en verdad querría pasar toda mi vida con una bestia como tú? - Sus carcajadas se hicieron más fuertes resonando en el silencio del bosque sin molestar a ninguno de los presentes -Para ser uno de ellos eres demasiado inocente. Pero por eso fue más fácil engañarte... Jung-Dae.

Una de las sombras se movió de su lugar y apareció al lado del chico quien, sin intentar ocultar su estado, temblaba de rabia y dolor.

-Es una lástima que éstas sean tus últimas palabras. Te veía como alguien más poético...- La voz de la sombra no mostraba ningún rasgo de lástima hacia la persona a sus pies. Su sola presencia calló hasta el sonido del viento y borró la sonrisa en el rostro del chico.

Aquella figura retiró su capucha dejando al descubierto los finos rasgos de su rostro. La luz de la luna acentuaba un aura antigua y enigmática capaz de controlar hasta el aire. Sus ojos oscuros miraban impasibles al joven arrodillado, mientras sus delgados labios le daban un aspecto maligno.

-No tengo porque implorarle a la escoria, Ji Hu-ssi- Dijo el chico desde su posición con la poca valentía que le quedaba. Acababa de sellar su miserable muerte y no parecía importarle.

Los puños de Jung-dae se cerraron y sin pensarlo golpeó al joven - ¡No te atrevas a hablarle así!

\- ¡Jung-dae!- Ji Hu detuvo otro golpe con su brazo y el chico regresó a su lugar. Las sombras cerraron el circulo un poco más, susurrando excitados sobre la reacción inesperada del joven.

-Won- Los murmullos cesaron y Ji Hu levantó al joven que estaba sangrando con una sola mano, como si estuviera recogiendo el más asqueroso de los desperdicios.

-Muy bien Jung-dae- Won soltó una risotada -Al menos sabes defender a tu niñera, ya quiero saber tu reacción cuando escuches las suplicas de a quien juraste amo...

\- ¡Silencio! - La voz de JiHu resonó con más fuerza -No sé qué estás buscando con esto Won. El concejo ha hablado y créeme, podrás llevarte una gran desilusión con el resultado.

Jung-dae bajó la mirada tratando de calmar su miedo: No sabía cuál era la decisión final, pero sí entendía que cualquiera que fuera, el castigo no los dejaría ilesos, ni a él ni a Won. Eso era lo que más le asustaba, no era perderlo a él, era lo que iba a perder junto a él.

-Ji Hu-ssi- Una voz femenina hablo desde las sombras -Sabemos que esto es delicado, pero no podemos estar así toda la noche, el amanecer se acerca.

Otra de las figuras de acercó -Solo tenemos que ejecutar la sentencia...

Ji Hu no se movió y miro fijamente a Won, quien seguía escupiendo sangre, escuchando con atención al concejo.

-Lo sé- Anunció éste y el chico que colgaba de su mano lo miró con miedo -Por eso aquí, le quiero pedir al concejo un gran favor -Las sombras se agitaron levemente- Jung-dae es todavía muy joven para soportar el peso de la sentencia sin perder el control.

-No es nuestra culpa que el chico realizara el contrato sin autorización ni reflexión sobre su peso. Es justo que viva las consecuencias por su estupidez- Una de las sombras habló con fuerza, pero incapaz de levantar la mirada.

Un gruñido se escuchó desde el centro del circulo y en segundos Ji Hu tenía suspendido a aquella figura por el cuello sin soltar a Won que se retorció de dolor; el rostro de un hombre de mediana edad miraba con horror a Ji Hu desde arriba de su cabeza.

\- ¿Insinúas que todo esto fue mi error? - El aura oscura de Ji Hu se hizo más pesada e invadió el bosque, dejándolo en penumbra y un tétrico silencio.

-No... no mi señor, pero las leyes son claras y en estos casos el traidor debe ser asesinado por el traicionado.

Jung-dae, que había estado en silencio desde que Ji Hu se puso de su lado, buscó la mirada de su mentor, entendiendo con angustia el peso de su falla y el oscuro destino que le esperaba. Hasta ese momento comprendió aquel maldito contrato y sus crueles consecuencias.

Ji Hu dejó ir al hombre que cayo con un golpe seco y caminó lentamente hacia Jung-dae, dejó caer a Won con un golpe seco y acarició el rostro del joven que a diferencia de los demás, no temía a su presencia. Percibía su miedo y no había forma de que pudiera reducir su sentencia; en ese momento nada podía ayudarlo.

-Si ese es el caso, la victima sería yo...- dijo éste con calma.

La sombra de la mujer se acercó -Eso significaría que todos fuimos traicionados, mi señor.

Ji Hu la miró y Jung-dae percibió un leve brillo en los ojos de ambos, como si estos hubieran llegado a la misma conclusión.

-Nada podrá detener la agonía por la ruptura del contrato Ji Hu-ssi, esa clase de magia no está en nuestras manos. Pero si tanto lo desea proteger, apártelo y no deje que se interponga en el castigo- Un hombre se paró a su lado; aún con su rostro en las sombras Jung-dae pudo percibir una leve sonrisa.

Ji Hu alejó a Jung-dae del círculo que empezó a cerrarse ante Won. Las miradas de los dos chicos se cruzaron y fue entonces que todo se hizo claro: la angustia, el dolor y la frustración. Aquellos vividos sentimientos era las consecuencias del contrato y el peso de su error. Tomando con fuerza la mano de Ji Hu el chico se entregó a su castigo.

-Perdóname Jung-dae- El susurro de Ji Hu lo sacó de su estupor mientras el círculo se cerraba por completo sobre Won.

-Jung... Dae...- La voz apagada de Won resonó en el bosque. Jung-dae sintió como su sangre se volvía más densa y la presión en su pecho le recordó aquella sensación de ahogo que desde hace 50 años no sentía - ¡No se acerquen!¡Era Jung-dae quien debía matarme!¡Me prometieron que no sería capaz y huiría conmigo!¡Que yo lo entregaría a ellos después de burlarme del concejo! - El horror del chico ante su inminente muerte lo había llevado a confesar todos sus planes ante la desilusión de Jung-dae, que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas luchar contra las ganas de salvar a aquella escoria que lo había engañado.

-¡Jung-dae me prometiste... me juraste que siempre estarías a mi lado!¡Al menos mátame con tus manos, no seas cobarde!- Los ruegos de Won cesaron de repente y solo se escucharon gimoteos desde aquella montaña de cuerpos.

-Por fin lo callaron- Una de las sombras comentó y el circulo se cerró de tal forma que los gritos de Won se ahogaron.

Un choque eléctrico recorrió el cuerpo de Jung-dae, dejándolo en el piso. Su cuerpo empezó a arder y aquella sensación se incrementaba, concentrándose en diferentes partes de su cuerpo como si cada una de ellas estuviera siendo desgarrada lentamente.

-Hyung, hyung...- Suplico el chico desde el piso con voz entrecortada, enterrando las uñas en la tierra, buscando alguna forma de soportar aquel terrible dolor. Su sangre estaba hirviendo y cada roce de su piel con la ropa y el suelo lo hacía sentir como si se la arrancaran por tiras. Los gritos de Won, que habían sido callados, ahora resonaban en su cabeza: las suplicas, los gemidos, las maldiciones. Cada palabra carcomía su mente, haciéndole perder su cordura. Éste era el precio de su idiotez, de su inocencia. Si tan solo hubiera escuchado a sus mentores y no hubiera elegido la ignorancia.

Maldijo el momento en el que conoció a Won, sus tiernas palabras, cada momento con él. Maldijo a Ji Hu por no ayudar a su amado, por cuidarlo como a un bebé y por no revelarle la importancia de los Kwang. Por convertirlo en aquel monstruo...por dejarlo sufrir. Se maldijo a si mismo por no poder hacer nada para ayudar a Won y por desear hacerlo, aunque fuera un traidor. Entre el dolor y la agonía se odió a si mismo por no poder detestar a Won y disfrutar de su muerte. Maldijo a su padre, su miserable vida, su familia y porque pese a todo ese sufrimiento sobreviviría, obligándose a continuar son su existencia vacía, ante el rechazo de los suyos, siendo el hazmerreír de su clan.

Con su cuerpo inmóvil por el dolor y su garganta siendo incapaz de pronunciar algún sonido, esperó a que todo terminara. El viento volvió a sonar y el olor de los arboles invadió aquel circulo que se deshacía, dejando a su paso un aroma a sangre y carne fresca. Sin vergüenza, los líderes dejaban al descubierto sus garras y rostros manchados de aquella sustancia roja. La voz de Won todavía hacía eco en su cabeza. Su cuerpo todavía se sacudía por el dolor. Jung-dae cerró los ojos intentando escapar de aquella realidad. Perdiendo cualquier conexión con su presente se dejó llevar a un mundo de pesadillas donde el vacío y la presencia de Won lo acorralaban en lo más profundo de su alma.

.

.

.

-La ley se ha cumplido- Dijo un encapuchado alegremente.

Ji Hu que se había quedado de pie junto a Jung-dae durante todo el castigo. No se inmutó ante los gritos de éste ni los rostros sangrientos del concejo. Miró al hombre con frialdad y sonrió -Espero que se hayan saciado de justicia.

Las figuras de nuevo encapuchadas rieron por lo bajo y, dando una última reverencia a Ji Hu, desaparecieron sin dejar rastros de que estuvieron en aquel lugar.

Ya solos, Ji Hu se precipitó hacia el joven cuyo cuerpo todavía temblaba de dolor. Arrodillándose ante éste acarició su pelo -Te advertí sobre Won. Perdóname Jung-dae, no te supe proteger. Pensé que lo tenía controlado- Cuidadosamente tomó al chico entre sus brazos y como los demás desapareció del bosque, dejando los restos del cadáver a la inclemencia de aquel desolado lugar.


	2. Destinos Sellados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jung Dae despierta y se encuentra con una pequeña sorpresa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seguimos con la remasterización

**COREA**

**2002**

Jung-dae abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la imagen familiar de su habitación. El aroma a musgo, sangre y cenizas impregnaba su cuerpo y de alguna forma sabía que éste jamás se iba a desvanecer, recuerdo de su eterno castigo. Todavía perdido en el tiempo y sintiendo que salía de una larga pesadilla, examinó en silencio su alrededor. Parecían años desde que había estado en ese lugar; todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado meses atrás.

Con pena y remordimiento sonrió al sentir la confianza que el clan había puesto en él y lo estúpido que había sido al jugar con ella. Un gran vació hizo que su pecho se quedara sin aire: algo extraño para alguien que hacía años no necesitaba de tanto oxígeno para sobrevivir. Aquella sensación de agonía y dolor se expandió por todo su cuerpo e irónicamente, por un leve instante, sintió los brazos de la muerte alrededor de su alma, reconociendo por primera vez el monstruo que era, al ver que todavía seguía con vida. Eso era en lo que se había convertido: un cuerpo vacío y cobarde, en nada.

El leve llanto de un niño lo sacó de su lamentable estado, devolviéndolo a esa devastadora noche donde todo su mundo se echó a perder. Recordó su castigo, aquella mirada de odio y los gritos de Won. Jung-dae trato de alejar aquel sentimiento de dolor diciéndose que todo eso lo merecía por haber incumplido las ordenes de Ji Hu: éste le había dicho que por su ineptitud todos en la familia habían muerto, arruinando un proyecto por el cual había trabajado años. Era razón suficiente para no poder ocultar la terrible noticia del concejo y aceptar su castigo. Jung-dae trató de mantener su mente trabajando, pensando que de esa forma reduciría el patético sentimiento de vacío. Los llantos de aquel niño resonaban cada vez más fuerte en su cabeza. El pánico se apodero de él, recordando un poco los planes de Ji Hu. _“Todos murieron”_ fueron las palabras de su líder y este no podía haberse equivocado. Jung-dae no había peleado contra la decisión del concejo porque con aquella familia aniquilada había demostrado su incompetencia ante el ser más importante para él.

“ _Solo con uno de ellos sería suficiente”_ Ji Hu le había explicado tiempo atrás que solo era necesario la sangre de uno de ellos para llevar a cabo su plan, pero que sería mejor conservar a toda la familia viva. La mente de Jung-dae divagaba furiosa; su mentor no podía haberle mentido. No habría permitido tal escarmiento si sus planes no estaban completamente destruidos, tal vez esos gritos eran de otro infante, ningún humano en esa casa había sobrevivido, su Won no había sido aniquilado sólo porque el líder de su clan tenía otros planes. Sin saber cómo había ignorado el dolor de su cuerpo y caminado hacia la oficina de Ji Hu. Jung-dae se encontró con la puerta negra que tiempo atrás le causaba una sensación de poder. Ahora solo lo asqueaba.

-No es cierto- murmuró para sí mismo. Ji Hu debía tener una razón coherente para todo, él jamás hubiera permitido algo tan bajo como dejar a uno de los suyos caer en las garras del concejo.

Su mano tembló al tomar el picaporte. Los gritos del niño taladraban su cabeza, haciéndolo más vulnerable a sus propios pensamientos. Podía aceptar la traición de Won, incluso vivir sin alma por toda la eternidad, pero no podría resistir una mentira de Ji Hu. Deseó desesperadamente que sus pensamientos solo fueran un delirio de su terrible estado, que ese llanto infantil fuera solo una ilusión de su mente para que por fin pudiera odiar al líder.

La puerta de abrió y el chico cayó de rodillas, levantando con pena el rostro y sintiendo como cada parte de él se quebraba ante la imagen que lo recibió.

Ji Hu y Yeong-Sil estaban de rodillas ante el sillón, donde un niño lloraba desconsolado mirando a su alrededor, ignorando las suplicas y las palabras de calma de los dos hombres.

-Ji Hu...-La voz de Jung-dae hizo que el líder volteara a la entrada: su rostro se tensó ante la presencia del chico.

Jung-dae movió su cabeza de lado a lado, incapaz de razonar por más tiempo -Ese es...- la perilla de la puerta se dobló ante la fuerza con la que Jung-dae la presionaba, su mente se nublo mientras trataba de comprender aquella situación.

El líder dejó un peluche sobre la mesa, su mirada lo recibió con ternura -¿Dormiste bien?

-Mentiste- Jung-dae se puso de pie, sus ojos fijos en aquel pequeño, su cuerpo temblaba. Apretó su puño para retener la ira y el dolor que se acrecentaba cada segundo, pero la agonía de su mente hecha trizas no fue suficientemente fuerte para evitar que sus instintos se mostraran. Avanzó rápidamente hacia el líder tratando de golpearlo, pero éste fue lo suficientemente rápido para esquivarlo y, tomándolo de la muñeca, lo empujó contra la pared, donde lo aprisiono, intentando no herirlo.

-El hecho que el pequeño siga con vida no minimiza la traición de Won- susurró Ji Hu en voz baja y calma. Yeong-Sil se puso de pie listo para ayudar al líder -No dejes al niño solo Yeong- el otro chico se detuvo sin apartar su mirada de los ojos sin vida de Jung-dae. El llanto del niño se hizo más fuerte. Ji Hu cerró sus ojos enfadado y dejó a Jung-dae - ¡Alguien que calle a ese mocoso! Desde hace una semana que lo único que hace es llorar. Si sigue así va a morir- Su rostro se volvió a encontrar con el de Jung-dae, que intentaba lentamente recuperar su equilibrio. -Si eso pasa, entonces tu castigo sería bien merecido- adjuntó el líder, caminando hacía el sofá.

Jung-dae se reincorporó mirando con sorpresa a Ji Hu. El timbre de la mansión sonó y sin tener tiempo para reaccionar, se encontró encerrado en aquella oficina junto a aquel bullicioso niño en cuestión de segundos. Para su sorpresa, los llantos del pequeño cesaron. Jung-dae sintió como su inocente mirada lo examinaba fijamente. El niño parecía aturdido y enfermo, pero eso no le impidió sonreír ante el rostro confundido del joven. Sin apartar sus ojos del pequeño, Jung-dae intentó aprovechar el silencio para escuchar la conversación que tenía lugar fuera de la oficina.

-Mis fuentes dicen que el cuerpo del niño no se encontraba en el lugar...-Aquella voz se le hacía conocida a Jung-dae. Ese sujeto debía pertenecer a las altas cabezas, quien al igual que Ji Hu, tenía más poder que el concejo.

-Le aseguro que la familia desapareció por completo- La seguridad en las palabras de Ji Hu le recordó la facilidad que tenía este para que cualquier criatura creyera sus mentiras. Jung-dae miró de reojo al niño quien seguía con sus ojos clavados en él al escuchar algunos pasos acercarse -Esos dos, espero que hayan recibido su merecido castigo.

\- ¿Desconfía de mi capacidad para juzgar a los de mi propio clan? - Jung-dae sintió la voz fría de Ji Hu congelar cada rincón de la mansión. El pequeño que lo acompañaba se escondió en el sofá e hizo un ademan, que solo significaba el comienzo de una nueva sesión de llanto.

-No, mi señor.

Rápidamente Jung-dae fue hacia el niño y con inseguridad acarició su cabeza -No llores...- murmuró levemente. El pequeño tomó su mano, apretándola con fuerza. Aquel gesto le dio asco. Todo su sufrimiento era por culpa de ese mocoso, pero decidió dejarlo así para poder escuchar más de la conversación.

-Los líderes quieren saber sobre el asesino de la familia.

Los pasos se detuvieron en lo que Jung-dae pensaba era la entrada a la oficina ¿ _En qué estaba pensando Ji Hu?_

-Yeong-Sil se encargará de aquel infeliz- Ji Hu respondió sin importancia -Al parecer era uno de esos cazadores de TERRA con el cerebro lavado e hizo más de lo que éste esperaba. 

-Mi señor Ji Hu, ese sujeto sólo los utilizo como cebo... 

Ji Hu rió; Jung-dae sintió las cálidas manos que apretaban la suya temblar ante aquellas siniestras carcajadas. 

-Lo sé, el problema es que no los utilizaron sólo a ellos -Un gran silencio siguió a sus ultima palabras -Si no le molesta, Yeong-Sil le contará el resto de los detalles mientras lo acompaña a la salida. Como debe imaginarse, tengo más trabajo de lo esperado.

Jung-dae escuchó los pasos que se alejaban y la puerta de la entrada cerrarse con un fuerte golpe. En segundos Ji Hu y Yeong-Sil aparecieron en la oficina. El líder parecía maravillado al ver al pequeño aferrarse a Jung-dae sin miedo.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? - Preguntó Yeong-Sil mirándolo sorprendido-Intenté todo para que se callara...

Jung-dae intentó no sonreír ante el rostro de idiota que le daba su mentor -Si el niño ya no existe para los jefes. ¿Cómo piensas ocultarlo?

Ji Hu caminó y se sentó en su escritorio -Es un cybus, lo criaré como uno hasta que me sea útil.

El joven recordó las historias de Won sobre su vida como un cybus. Su amante no había tenido suerte y el entrenamiento que le infligió su clan después de raptarlo no era muy diferente a la tortura. Jung-dae recordó la mirada de felicidad de Won la primera vez que este le propuso ser su cybus, afirmando con una sonrisa que conocerlo fue como un milagro o las palabras de agradecimiento cuando este lo trataba con ternura, algo que para el chico era normal ya que era joven y todavía no olvidaba como tratar a un ser humano. 

Obviamente Ji Hu no llegaría hasta esa instancia de maltratar a los que estaban bajo su cuidado, pero también sabía que incluso los cybus de los altos mandos no tenían una vida normal, entrenados para servir y actuar como aquellas criaturas lo desearan.

Vio al niño que se aferraba a su mano, sus orbes caramelo adornadas con finas lagrimas todavía fijas en él. No podía dejar de detestar el hecho de que siguiera con vida, pero tampoco podía culparlo por todo; al final Jung-dae también había arruinado el futuro de ese pequeño, no importara con quien, tendría que seguir el camino de Won y soltó una leve risa al darse cuenta que, pese a su inexistente alma, todavía parecía tener conciencia. Eso último aclaró su mente. No sabía si esto era lo que Ji Hu esperaba de él, si de alguna forma el líder había maquinado su encuentro con el niño para luego revelarle sus planes, pero cumplir con su pedido también significaba quitarle el poder sobre la vida del humano y ser parte de sus estúpidos planes.

-Jung-dae...- La voz del líder hizo que éste cerrara entre su puño las pequeñas manos del niño.

-No… no sé cuáles sean tus planes. Pero no dejaré que su muerte y la mía sean en vano Ji Hu. No volveré a estar en la ignorancia y si este niño es mi boleto para entrar en tu guerra, lo aceptaré.

Ji Hu sonrió levemente y una leve aura de tristeza lo rodeo, Jung-dae pensó que aquella imagen era un juego de su frágil mente, ya que despareció rápidamente.

-Tienes diez minutos para irte. Toma todo lo que necesites. Haz que tu castigo valga la pena.

Sin desperdiciar otro minuto, tomó al niño entre sus brazos y corrió hacía su habitación. Empacó todo lo que creyó le iba a servir para que aquel frágil humano sobreviviera. Corrió hacía la cocina y vació las estancias. Sus pasos se detuvieron en la puerta principal, sintiendo el calor de aquel pequeño cuerpo abrazando sus ropas: estaba a punto de hacer algo que ninguna otra criatura de su edad se atrevería a intentar. Pero como Ji Hu había dicho: su castigo tenía que valer la pena y si eso significaba mantener con vida y cuidar al niño hasta que le fuera útil en aquel mundo, no iba a dudar. Miró hacia atrás una última vez, encontrándose con la figura calmada de Yeong-Sil, que se despedía.

Al salir escuchó un leve adiós de parte de su familia.

.

.

. 

Yeong-Sil entró a la oficina y se acercó a su líder que sonreía con tristeza -Esos viejos no se creyeron mi historia- El joven miro hacia la puerta de entrada, acariciando las manos de Ji Hu.

\- ¿Estarán bien?

-Te impresionaría el poder que tiene una criatura como nosotros cuando sabe que tiene una deuda con alguien tan puro como un niño- La voz de Ji Hu era suave y constante, como si fuera más un deseo que una afirmación -Más si esta tiene detrás un sentimiento de venganza.

Yeong-Sil atrapo entre sus brazos al líder y con fuerza acaricio su espalda -Ji Hu...

-Pese a todo Jung-dae sigue teniendo un alma pura, solo le falta encontrarla de nuevo. Jamás hubiera permitido que hiciera un contrato completo con esa escoria- El líder rio entre los brazos de su querido Yeong-Sil -En cuanto al humano, espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver me sorprenda.

El hombre que estaba atrás de él alzo sus cejas extrañado -Es un simple cybus.

-No Yeong-Sil, es un humano. Te impresionaría saber de lo que son capaces.

Yeong-Sil iba a responder a aquello, jamás había pensado bien de los humanos. Vulgares, orgullosos, simples, egoístas, avaros. ¿Qué de bueno podía tener unas criaturas que día a día se pudrían y celebraban lo corta que era su insignificante vida?

La campana de la mansión sonó deteniendo sus pensamientos.

Ji Hu besó con ternura a Yeong-Sil que calmo su mente, algo que solo el líder podía lograr. Dejando sus labios con pesar Ji Hu arreglo las ropas del chico.

-Los lideres están aquí Chan, ya no es necesario mentir. 


	3. Resolucion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquel chiquillo creció...

**Algún pueblo pequeñito de Japón**

**2012**

**RESOLUCIÓN**

La gente corría para resguardarse de la tormenta que había tomado por sorpresa a todos aquellos que planeaban disfrutar un poco del sol del verano. Una pareja de adolescentes se resguardo en la tienda más cercana, los dos sonreían mutuamente, ignorando las miradas molestas de los adultos que los acompañaban en la entrada de aquel lugar.

El muchacho tomó la mano de su chica, acercándola a él y haciendo que ésta se ruborizara. La cara del chico se iluminó, acariciando con su dedo la tersa piel de la joven, tomó un momento para disfrutar de las gotas de lluvia que recorrían su rostro, el paisaje claro del verano, el aroma de las plantas y la humedad que los rodeaba. Eran pocas las veces que sus maestros le dejaban tal libertad y que tantas cosas buenas le pasaban en un solo día; ninguno de ellos le había dicho que ser parte de aquel mundo podía hacerlo sentir tan feliz, pero que podía saber él desde aquel otro mundo.

Sólo tenía trece años. Hace poco que había logrado hacer amigos a petición de la señora y además era la primera vez que el latir de su corazón se acrecentaba por una razón diferente a la adrenalina del entrenamiento. La chica a su lado tembló, sacando al joven de su estupor. En un acto reflejo la abrazó y confundida, la joven alzó su rostro, haciendo que los labios de ambos estuvieran a pocos centímetros. Uno de sus maestros siempre le había dicho que en este mundo las oportunidades eran pocas y se debían aprovechar, así que sin pensar en las malas miradas de los viejos cerró el espacio entre sus bocas, en un tímido beso. El ritmo de su corazón incrementó rápidamente y decidió que podía acostumbrarse a esa sensación.

El tono de su teléfono interrumpió aquel dulce momento, pero era una regla fundamental siempre contestar.

-Dime Franz- Saludó el chico, todavía alegre por su primer beso.

-Lamento molestarlo joven Niran, pero necesita regresar a la casa lo más pronto posible.

Niran sabía que si Franz lo interrumpía era porque algo importante había sucedido. Olvidando la felicidad de ese momento juvenil, soltó rápidamente a la joven y salió corriendo, deteniéndose en seco al recordar que su maestra le había dicho que jamás se debía dejar sola a una damisela. Volvió hacia donde estaba la chica quien, confundida por el comportamiento de Niran, se vio arrastrada con fuerza bajo la lluvia hasta llegar a un taxi.

\- ¿Todo está bien Niran?- Preguntó la joven mirando con miedo al chico.

Niran sonrió -Sí, es solo que tengo que volver.

\- ¡Pero yo no quiero regresar al orfanato!

El joven no respondió, ignorando el comentario de la chica quien giró su rostro para mirar por la ventana mientras apretaba con fuerza su vestido.

-Niran...

\- ¿Qué pasa Yori?

-Tu no vives por acá...- La adolescente lo miró, molesta de que el chico hubiera interrumpido aquel romántico momento por una simple llamada -Este lugar es para los ricos.

El chico la vio confundido, cayendo en cuenta de su error justo en el momento donde el taxi les avisaba su llegada, deteniéndose frente a una mansión. Yori lo miró desconcertada, soltando su mano.

\- ¿Me mentiste?

Niran se quedó sin palabras, nadie le había enseñado lo que debía decir en esas circunstancias.

\- ¡Eres un maldito traidor! ¡Dijiste que entendías mis condiciones de vida, pero solo eres uno de esos niños mimados! - Yori lo empujó contra la puerta del auto, llorando y mirándolo con odio. Jamás en su vida alguien lo había visto de aquella forma; a pesar de que siempre estuvo rodeado de otros a quienes los libros catalogaban como monstruos, ninguno de ellos le había mostrado un acto tan escalofriante y frío.

\- ¡Te odio Niran!

Su maestra le había dicho que debía resistir a esa clase de trato, que jamás debía dejarse manipular por aquellas actitudes y caer en sentimentalismos baratos. Confundido, Niran salió del auto, mojándose en el acto y pidiéndole al conductor llevar con cuidado a la chica que seguía llorando en el asiento de atrás.

Las palabras de Yori resonaban en su cabeza como una mala canción que se repetía sin cesar. Él sabía lo que era el odio, ¿Ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él?¿Tan mala persona era por haber ocultado su hogar? Nada de lo que tenía era propio, todo pertenecía a su maestro principal, a quien solo había visto una vez en su vida y sólo para prometer obediencia a cambio de venganza. Al final, siempre había sido honesto con ella, ¿Yori lo odiaba por haber dicho la verdad? No entendía como los sentimientos humanos podían cambiar tan fácilmente por algo tan simple, cómo las personas eran capaces de decir aquellas palabras por razones tan banales. Niran dudó sobre su entrenamiento, pensando si este y sus tutores habían dañado su capacidad de entender a los suyos, desafortunadamente para él, esa pregunta podría tener una respuesta positiva y algo malo para su futuro porque eso significaba que estaba perdiendo aquella humanidad que su maestra tanto trataba de proteger.

Aunque no podía ser del todo, las palabras de Yori le causaron algo de malestar y el hecho de estar pensando en las razones de ese sin sabor debía significar algo ¿verdad? Como decía su maestra, tal vez aquella chica sí se había convertido en alguien más importante de lo pensado.

Sus dedos tocaron el timbre esperando encontrarse con la sonrisa paterna de Franz y tal vez algunas respuestas a sus preguntas junto a palabras de aliento para sentirse más humano. Su maestra le había enseñado a mantener su rostro tranquilo, aunque su mente fuera un caos, pero con Franz podía sacar todos sus pensamientos y encontrar una explicación a su tormento.

  * ¿Joven Niran?



El adolescente miró al adulto de mediana edad, que vestía una camisa y tenía en su mano una taza de café. Le sonreía con dulzura, con esos ojos grises, sabios y cansados de siempre. Niran se sintió avergonzado por su forma pensar tan infantil y por perder la compostura ante las palabras de una niña, por lo que detuvo las preguntas que querían salir de su boca.

-Hola Franz ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? - Dijo el joven recibiendo una toalla y sonriendo al hombre. Después de tantos años conviviendo juntos, Niran sabía que a aquel señor se le daba fácil entender sus problemas, pero afortunadamente para el joven, no hubieron preguntas por su estado.

Con el único deseo de encerrarse en su habitación, Niran se quitó los zapatos y abrazó a Franz, quien lo sostuvo con cariño, como si fuera un padre. Aunque éste se había asegurado de que el chico nunca lo viera de esa manera. Con un poco más de tranquilidad, Niran se retiró y caminó lentamente hacia las escaleras.

-Joven Niran- Franz lo llamó antes de que este subiera -Tenemos visitas.

El cuerpo de Niran se detuvo en el primer escalón. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y olvidando su ropa, que todavía escurría agua, fue hacia la cocina.

Dos personas estaban de pie junto a la puerta. Hablaban desinteresadamente, como si fueran dos viejos amigos que sabían todo el uno del otro. Uno de ellos era su maestra Hinoe, uno de los pocos seres que había estado con Niran desde que tenía memoria, haciéndolo sufrir apenas pudo caminar, llevándolo al extremo de hacerlo llorar de dolor físico y psicológico, con el fin de que sobrepasara todos sus límites. Alguien que podía parecer una bestia, pero que siempre lo ayudó a levantarse, cuidando de él y enseñándole cosas valiosas para sobrevivir en el mundo al cual había decidido pertenecer. No había cambiado mucho, siempre con aquella apariencia juvenil que no pasaba de dieciocho años, con un hermoso cabello negro que caía por sus hombros, adornado con varias trenzas. Vestía una camiseta de alguna banda actual y unos jeans oscuros. Sin embargo, lo más intrigante en ella eran sus ojos azules, que brillaban ante él, y le hacía sentir como con una sola mirada entendía la fragilidad de la humana alma de Niran. Hinoe sonrió al notar su presencia, pero el chico no pudo responderle porque su cuerpo se había congelado ante la figura del joven que acompañaba a su maestra.

Aquel joven vestía una hoodie oscura, su rostro era pálido y resaltaban el rosa de sus labios. Su cabello era de un tono marrón y sus ojos oscuros eran tan enigmáticos como los de Hinoe, pero a su vez vacíos. El aura que emanaba de él era menos fuerte que la de su maestra, pero definitivamente poderosa. No recordaba que este fuera más joven que ella, pero hacía mucho que no lo veía.

El joven lo miró con curiosidad alzando una ceja y sonriendo ante el adolescente que se había quedado quieto en la entrada de la cocina.

\- ¿No me vas a saludar? - dijo recostándose en el mesón de la cocina.

Niran no podía encontrar palabras para el joven, tanto había deseado verlo después de su ultimo y único encuentro -Jung Dae.

Hinoe rió con fuerza - ¿Se te olvidaron las formalidades después de cinco años?

Jung Dae mantuvo su mirada fija en el adolescente. Niran tuvo un golpe de claridad, era ahora o nunca. Rápidamente escogió las preguntas que siempre había querido hacerle a aquel extraño que le había dado aquella vida tan particular.

-Todavía parece un niño- Comentó Jung Dae algo molesto.

\- ¿Por fin vamos a hacer algo? ¿Tengo que seguir asistiendo al colegio? ¿Qué hace aquí? - Niran soltó cada frase asombrando a los dos mayores.

-El asesino de tus padres está muerto- Jung Dae sonrió y miro a Niran como si estuviera el informe del presidente de la clase sobre el festival escolar. 

Las preguntas de Niran quedaron en el aire. Hinoe miró con furia al hombre que no apartaba sus ojos del adolescente, tal vez era una prueba más de su parte para ver su reacción ante tal noticia. Lamentablemente para Niran, broma o no, esas palabras no eran las que esperaba después de tanto tiempo. Olvidando pruebas, enseñanzas y castigos; Niran cayó en la silla más cercana y sintió como su sangre se detenía, siempre soñó con aquel momento, pero siendo él quien diera la noticia. Hasta entonces había vivido con aquella meta, había soportado todos los pedidos de Jung Dae para eso y este simplemente había ido a la casa después de desaparecer por cinco años para avisarle que su sentido en la vida estaba acabado.

-Pero...-Murmuró el adolescente -Era su deber vigilar que fuera yo... ¡Maldita sea! ¡Me lo prometió! - Niran golpeó con fuerza la mesa, incapaz de retener las lágrimas - ¡Mentiroso!

Jung Dae no se inmutó ante el arrebato y tomó un cubo de azúcar que estaba sobre la mesa –También me enteré que la cabeza de todo sigue con vida.

\- ¿Hace cuánto lo sabe, señor? - Niran se calmó, volviendo a las formalidades.

-Poco tiempo... Jamás pensé que confirmaría esa noticia ya que estuve en las sombras todos estos años.

Hinoe se movió de su lugar -Jung Dae es suficiente- la chica se paró frente a él, que seguía recostado casualmente en la silla mientras giraba el cubo de azúcar entre sus dedos.

Niran todavía era incapaz de comprender toda esa información, ¿Cuánto tiempo habría perdido al asistir al colegio? ¿Llevar su vida normal le había impedido matar a ese maldito con sus manos?

\- ¿Para qué me permitió vivir aquí si ya sabía que no podía vengarme? - Preguntó el adolescente sin ocultar el odio en sus palabras - ¿Me prometió algo imposible de realizar? 

La sonrisa de Jung Dae creció y este desvió su rostro al ver que Hinoe se acercaba al adolescente -Siempre fue una posibilidad, tu no eras el único detrás de él.

El adolescente se levantó con fuerza de la silla y empujó la mesa de madera contra la pared, haciendo que esta se rompiera por el impacto.

-Lo único que pedí... - Dijo el chico en voz baja -Era sentir su vida esfumarse en mis manos... ¡Hinoe! ¿Para qué fue todo el entrenamiento? -incapaz de contener la ira señaló al hombre que estaba frente a él - ¿Piensa que le voy a seguir ayudando sin recibir nada a cambio? ¡Jamás pedí una vida normal! ¡Yo sólo deseaba su muerte!

Niran perdió el control de su mente y se abalanzo hacia el par, una patada lo dejó inmediatamente en el piso -No culpes a los demás por tus decisiones, aceptaste mi pedido, hazte cargo de las consecuencias.

El chico gimió de dolor, parecía que Hinoe le había partido una costilla - ¿Y ahora? ¿Piensa que aceptare cualquier cosa de ustedes? No viviré sin ganar nada a cambio, no seré parte de sus sucios juegos si eso no me sirve – Niran no estaba dispuesto a perder ante ellos, aunque en ese momento tuviera una gran dificultad para recuperar algo de aire.

Jung Dae cerró sus ojos y llevó su cabeza hacia atrás –No Niran -Los movimientos de dolor del adolescente se detuvieron -¿En verdad crees que ese cazador saciaría tu sed de venganza? -Hinoe miró con incredulidad a Jung Dae y furiosa salió de la cocina -Te dejé vivir porque eso es parte de mi venganza Ran- el joven se arrodilló junto a él y observó el rostro del chico, que intentó retener su respiración para poder abrir los ojos y mantener la mirada de Jung Dae.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Quiere que siga una vida normal, me case y tenga hijos? - Preguntó Niran apretando sus dientes para no gritar de dolor. 

Jung Dae rió - ¿Solo querías al cazador? Te dije que puedes ir por la cabeza.

\- ¿Y si me matan en el intento? ¿No dañaría tu venganza?

-Puede ser. Para ser sincero no me importaba que fueras tras ese cazador, pero ahora que tu objetivo puede ser más grande...- El joven lamió el cubo de azúcar haciendo mala cara -Nuestras metas ya no serían tan diferentes.

Niran gimió de dolor al intentar levantarse. Jung Dae se puso de pie y esperó a que el adolescente dijera algo.

-Entonces, ¿Ahora mi meta es el jefe?

El joven sonrió -Lo que esperaba de la avaricia humana. Siempre hay que pensar en grande Niran, te dejé vivir para eso. Pero desde ahora tu vida normal será totalmente una fachada. Tendrás que olvidar tu humanidad y un futuro feliz con tu novia...

El adolescente rió al ver en Jung Dae una imagen tan humana, sonriendo como si le hubieran prometido un dulce. El chico asintió, decidido a olvidar cualquier sentimiento que hasta entonces había apreciado. Este día que había comenzado por ser el mejor de su existencia, terminó siendo el peor. Niran dejó escapar carcajadas de resignación que agotaron sus últimas reservas de aire hasta que su mente cayó en la oscuridad. En su sueño una sombra lo llevó a su habitación, cuidando de sus heridas mientras maldecía a Hinoe. El aroma a bosque y cenizas lo acompañó en aquellas tinieblas donde la figura de Jung Dae lo conducía por un camino interminable.


	4. Las taread de un guardián

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay varias formas de lograr un objetivo y Niran lo sabe.

UN PEQUEÑO PUEBLO EN JAPON

2012

-No me habría descontrolado si tu gran idea no me hubiera puesto de mal genio- Jung-Dae entró a la cocina examinando con diversión los restos de la mesa que seguían en el piso y sonrió a la chica que jugaba con un pedazo de madera entre sus manos. Franz entró con un suspiro y miró molesto al joven que se recostó junto a la puerta. Pese a que la mansión tenía su comedor, Niran y su maestro preferían comer en la cocina ya que los hacía sentir en un ambiente menos frío, además de no tener que servirle en aquella grande y fría sala. Él mayordomo sabía muy bien que no tenía que reprochar, y menos al causante de ese caos. Incluso si pudiera, nada cambiaría el hecho de que su espacio ahora estaba hecho trizas.

-Bueno, mostrarle su lado “humano” fue tu gran idea. Si no lo hubieras obligado a conocer esa faceta de él, ahora la cocina estaría intacta- Franz trató de retener una mueca que Jung-Dae siguió, solamente él era capaz de de criticar el entrenamiento de Hinoe sin temer a las consecuencias. 

Hinoe atravesó el espacio que los separaba y tomó del cuello de la camisa a Jung-Dae aprisionándolo contra el picaporte -No vengas con culpas Jung-Dae, eso es lo que el chico necesita. No dejaré que olvide su humanidad.

-Al final eso no le servirá para nada- El joven dijo en voz baja -Sólo lo confunde y me crea problemas para cumplir con mi promesa- Franz empezó a limpiar, sabiendo que tal vez tendría que pensar en cambiar toda la cocina si su jefe no se calmaba. 

Hinoe lo soltó, mirándolo con lástima -A veces se me olvida lo joven que eres. Algún día no solo él me agradecerá por esta oportunidad...- La chica arregló su ropa y se sentó, esperando a que Jung-Dae acomodara su ropa.

-En serio, ya entiendo los modales de ese chico. Lo que me cuesta entender es tu ayuda- Jung-Dae acarició su cuello -los viejos harían un festín de ti si supieran lo involucrada que estás.

Hinoe rio -Esos ancianos jamás tendrán las agallas de ponerse en mi contra, además tengo mis razones- Su voz se tornó seria y el ambiente pesado –Jung-Dae, espero que no hayas olvidado que mi parte del trato va hasta que las manos del chico toquen sangre.

Jung-Dae guardó silencio. Todos estos años había logrado permanecer a las afueras de la vida del chico porque sabía que Hinoe lo protegería sin problemas, pero su tiempo de libertad se estaba agotando y la hora de hacerse cargo de aquel pequeño había llegado. No podía pedirle más a Hinoe; sin ella ni él ni Niran habrían logrado sobrevivir.

-Parece que el chico ya tomó su decisión.

Hinoe miró sonriente a Jung-Dae -No le diste muchas opciones. Después de todo su meta siempre había sido ese cazador. O lo era, hasta ayer.

Los dos jóvenes salieron de la cocina y caminaron a la salida.

-Pues ahora tiene una presa más grande que cazar. Eso lo hará concentrarse mejor en su objetivo y el mío.

Hinoe sonrió apoyándose contra la puerta principal - ¿Menos de cien años y ya olvidaste tu humanidad? Pequeño, las cosas no son tan fáciles con los mortales.

Jung-Dae detestaba que le recordara lo que le habían quitado y antes de que ésta empezara a darle un discurso sobre la importancia del alma, abrió la puerta y la sacó de la casa; algo que en una situación normal le habría costado más que una costilla rota. Escuchó un “mocoso” justo después de cerrar la puerta y sonrió ante su pequeño acto de poder. Sabía que la chica iba a estar bien, un poco de sol no acabaría con ella. Dio la vuelta, contento con su victoria, encontrándose con los ojos rojos de Niran, que lo miraban con curiosidad

-Pensé que después de sellar nuestro trato iba a desaparecer- Su voz estaba ronca del llanto, recordándole a Jung-Dae lo frágil que era la mente y el cuerpo humano. Sólo una promesa rota y el chico había caído en un tormento existencial. Ignoró la pregunta de Niran y fue hasta el salón principal, cerrando las cortinas hasta que solo una tenue luz alumbrara el lugar. Después de unos minutos se recostó en el sofá, deseando tener unas cuantas horas de descanso.

\- ¿Contra quién es su venganza? - Preguntó el adolescente con voz seca.

Jung-Dae no se molestó en abrir los ojos -Mi maestro.

\- ¿Y qué debo hacer? -El chico pudo sentir el miedo en la voz de aquel joven humano.

-Por ahora, no morir.

Niran se sentó en una silla. Jung-Dae abrió los ojos extrañado por el repentino cambió de humor del pequeño. Sus puños estaban cerrados con fuerza -Si... Si es sólo eso ¿No volverá a incumplir con su palabra? - Jung-Dae rio ante la inocencia de aquellas preguntas. Después de todo lo que le había hecho vivir, aquel chico todavía creía en él. Los humanos eran tan volubles y crédulos, siempre con la esperanza del cambio en los demás

-Pues si logras vivir hasta que tus puños sean útiles para luchar contra los grandes nombres. 

-Arruinó mi vida- como siempre el chico siendo brutalmente sincero, otra muestra de que había sido esa anciana la que lo había criado -No creo que haya caído en sus manos sin razón alguna. Sé que algo debió hacer para tener a su cargo un humano. Hinoe me dijo que las deudas son una especie de contrato con los de su clase.

Esa m _aldita anciana, Jung-Dae debía haber previsto que ésta le enseria más que piruetas y golpes al chiquillo._

-Así que debe tener una conmigo- Jung-Dae vio a Niran tomar una bocanada de aire y sus ojos lo miraron fijamente. La criatura se sorprendió al ver en ellos algo diferente, aquella inocencia que recordaba de su primer encuentro era casi imperceptible, apagada por un brillo más oscuro y mortal. El joven creyó sentir lastima, pero era imposible-, desde hacía años que esos sentimientos se habían apartado de él -Ayúdeme con mi venganza y yo me ocupare de cumplir con la suya, pero desde hoy mi vida ya no le pertenece.

Jung-Dae evadió la mirada del chico y observó el techo del salón - ¿No te importa convertirte en un monstruo? 

-Fue bueno vivir como humano- Respondió el adolescente después de un corto silencio.

Jung-Dae rio -Pero me dijeron que estabas disfrutando la vida normal. 

Niran se levantó de la silla – No lo hacía, solo cumplía con lo que me habían pedido.

_Mentira._

Jung-Dae cubrió sus ojos con sus brazos -¿Ya estás listo para la escuela?

El ambiente tenso cambió en un instante y Jung-Dae miró de reojo el rostro incrédulo de Niran.

\- ¿Tengo que seguir con eso?

-Bueno, ya que no es para que recuerdes tu “humanidad” podemos utilizarlo para guardar las apariencias. Sabes, es bueno tener una historia normal si luego quieres ir a matar por ahí sin levantar sospechas -Niran parecía contrariado, pero eso solo hizo que la criatura esbozara una sonrisa más grande -Dile a Franz que cure tus heridas y hablaré con Hinoe sobre tu entrenamiento ¿Cómo es posible que no resistas ni una simple patada? -Jung-Dae intentó con todas sus fuerzas de no reír tan fuerte ante el estupor del pequeño -Vete con cuidado, escucha a tus profesores y todo eso.

Niran lo miró con furia y sin palabras salió rápidamente del lugar, haciendo todo el ruido posible antes de partir. Jung-Dae apreció los minutos de silencio después de la venganza del chiquillo; aquel humano era prometedor.

-Señor- Franz se acercó a él mientras dejaba una bandeja con una copa llena de sangre -No es obligatorio que siga asistiendo a la escuela todos los días, crear una coartada no es necesario para alguien de su tipo- Jung-Dae miró con atención el rostro del hombre que estaba de pie junto a él. Franz era tal vez uno de los más sabios mortales que podía existir y como siempre, tenía razón. Niran no necesitaba seguir con el juego del niño normal porque a ninguno de su especie le interesaba esas cosas. En realidad, lo más común era intentar ocultar el pasado de cualquier forma, pero la mirada de aquel pequeño lo inquietaba.

-Es mejor así- el joven volvió a cerrar los ojos -Tal vez Hinoe tenga razón y sea mejor no convertirlo cien por ciento en un monstruo- el joven tomó la copa y la giró mientras veía su contenido resplandecer con la poca luz que había en la habitación - al fin y al cabo- bebió un poco de la copa y despachó al mayordomo.

-Él no es como nosotros.

Franz podía asegurar haber escuchado lo último antes de salir del salón. Fue con voz queda, cansada y con un poco de tristeza, pero definitivamente era lo mismo que él siempre pensaba de su señor.


	5. Vida Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pedido de Jung Dae, Niran tiene que seguir con su vida de siempre.

UN PEQUEÑO PUEBLO EN JAPON

2012

Niran llegó a la escuela más temprano de lo que tenía esperado. Todavía acompañado de la imagen de Jung Dae en su cabeza y aquel sentimiento de pérdida, ¿de qué? No lo sabía muy concreto, porque lo que ganó fue más grande que su objetivo inicial, pero sentía que no era el victorioso de esa batalla. El adolescente fue hacia su salón de clase sin tener que seguir esa estúpida rutina que había creado para complacer a Hinoe. Ignoró a las chicas que siempre lo esperaban en la misma esquina con sonrisas mezquinas esperando un 'buenos días' de su parte, para luego pelear entre ellas sobre a quién le había dedicado sus palabras. Olvidó a sus compañeros que lo 'atrapaban por sorpresa' en el pasillo para que estos pudieran pavonear a los demás su amistad con el chico más popular del colegio y así atraer a las chicas de antes. Intentó no encontrase con ningún profesor porque simplemente no tenía ganas de bajar la cabeza ante más gente.

No hizo caso a las miradas de desconcierto de los estudiantes que lo observaban desde la entrada del salón. Niran recordó que tenía que controlar las ganas de romperle los cuellos a aquellos seres tan molestos. ¿Acaso creían que sus murmullos no podían ser escuchados? ¿Por qué no podían decir las cosas de frente como Hinoe o Jung Dae? O simplemente, callarse _._

El chico se recostó en su puesto escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos. Estaba furioso porque _su_ venganza fue arruinada, pero podía sentir alivio al saber que su meta se había hecho más grande y que aquella criatura lo veía como un ser de importancia. Su vida tendría sentido por más tiempo y eso lo tranquilizaba, aunque eso significara estar bajo el mismo techo que Jung Dae, con quien sabía tendría una muy difícil convivencia. 

\- ¿Todo está bien Ran? - Uno de sus amigos se acercó y el chico giró su cabeza, incapaz de recordar su nombre - ¿Estas enfermo?

Niran permaneció indiferente, prefiriendo guardar sus energías para algo más importante que recordar la identidad de quien fuera se atrevió a acercar -No dormí bien, eso es todo.

Aquella respuesta pareció ser suficiente, porque la molesta presencia se alejó en silencio.

Las clases comenzaron con normalidad y en el salón Niran pudo sentir la mirada fija de Yori quien trataba de disimular cada vez que éste volteaba a verla, intentando comprender su actitud.

“ _¿No dijo que me odiaba? ¿Para qué busca algo que detesta? Tampoco le arruiné la vida, para que ahora se quiera vengar de mí.”_

Su mirada se detuvo en la pizarra y vio una ecuación que Franz le había enseñado a Niran un año atrás. Su 'amigo' sin nombre intentaba desesperadamente resolverla, sin mucho éxito.

Niran no era un chico genio. Franz repetía mucho esa palabra porque le causaba risa los errores que éste cometía o porque las horas que tenía que pasar estudiando para resolver las tareas de su tutor continuaban hasta la madrugada, cuando Hinoe le avisaba que tenía que dormir un poco antes de aparecer en público. Afortunadamente para él, tenía la ventaja de haber sido criado por una de las mentes más brillantes que aquel sujeto pudo haber encontrado. Antes de trabajar para Jung Dae, su tutor de 'saberes teóricos', según Hinoe, Franz según el resto; había trabajado para las mejores instituciones del mundo como maestro y luego como investigador. Para el adolescente, pasar de las lecciones de Franz a las del colegio, era como ir por un bento precocido después de alimentarse con comida gourmet. No solo eran mucho más interesantes y fáciles de entender que el discurso de los profesores, sino que indudablemente más avanzadas. De no ser por Hinoe y sus extrañas exigencias, el chico nunca hubiera elegido la vida escolar como forma de “humanizarse”. 

Las personas normales no eran interesantes: eran mezquinas, mentirosas e hipócritas, actuando solo por placer, pero haciéndole creer a los demás que no era así. A diferencia de sus tutores, quienes decían las cosas de frente, sin temor a herir sentimientos o susceptibilidades, enseñándole que todo se puede mejorar y que es normal utilizar a los demás para cumplir ciertos objetivos. Esas palabras, que ante los ojos humanos serían una blasfemia y pasarían por algo inmoral, eran para Niran una realidad. Muchos grandes políticos, artistas y hasta la gente común lo hacía. Era algo necesario, pero aquellas personas preferían ignorarlo y fingir que su corazón era puro. El colegio sólo era el centro de aprendizaje para que aquellos futuros adultos pudieran mentir fácilmente, escondiendo sus sucios pensamientos en la ética y la moral para tener un lugar en aquella sociedad sádica de la cual Niran no quería ser parte, ese no era él, no quería terminar como ellos.

Niran empujó los libros de su pupitre y éstos cayeron, haciendo un ruido seco. El profesor cortó su discurso sobre los ángulos obtusos y miró con interés al muchacho, cuyos ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, su corazón agitado, la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo, el pavor de haber perdido control de su cuerpo y otra vez sentir que Jung Dae tenía razón al no haber confiado en él para matar a un asesino, ya eran dos las veces en las que no había mantenido la calma.

-Disculpe por interrumpirlo- Murmuro el chico recogiendo sus cosas. Como siempre, solo hubo murmullos, miradas de sorpresa, de lástima e incluso de burla, pero ninguna acompañada por palabras. Niran sabía que después de esto, todos lo seguirían tratando igual. Abrió su libro en la página de la lección y sonrió al reconocer su primer miedo y el significado de su tranquilidad ante la devastadora noticia de Jung Dae. El estilo de vida que trataba de llevar en la institución le repugnaba, siempre lo había hecho. Ahora, Jung Dae le había dado la mejor forma de escapar al futuro de los chicos que lo rodeaban y para eso tenía que aprender a camuflarse mucho mejor, no solo con estúpidas rutinas, tenía que ir hasta el punto de creerse su propio acto, pero sin perderse en este. Alzó la mano para hacer una pregunta sobre el tema de la clase, ya todo estaba más claro. 

Para la hora del almuerzo el ánimo de Niran había remontado y hasta había encontrado interesante hablar con algunos de sus compañeros del último CD de aquel grupo que estaba de moda y que Hinoe le había regalado porque lo vio en la tele. Aquella amena conversación se vio interrumpida con la presencia de Yori.

\- ¿Niran, podemos hablar?

Éste, que para entonces había olvidado su cuestionamiento acerca de la chica, aceptó y la siguió hasta el jardín. El adolescente sonrió y la miro, esperando a que Yori dijera algo, pero ella simplemente clavó sus ojos en el piso.

\- ¿Y?- Niran parpadeó repetidamente, invitándola a comenzar.

Yori alzó sus ojos y lo miró con dureza - ¿Y qué? ¿No te piensas disculpar? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan feliz después de la pelea de ayer?

\- ¿Pelea? - Preguntó Niran confundido. De acuerdo a su experiencia eso no había sido una pelea.

La chica suspiró y dio la vuelta - ¿Ocultaste todo porque sabías que odiaba a la gente rica? -El chico se quedó en silencio, incapaz de entender lo que decía Yori. Era como si la chica le estuviera hablando en clave. Exasperada, caminó hacia Niran, haciéndolo retroceder -Yo... yo en verdad no te odio...- Dijo esta rápidamente y lo besó. El chico le mantuvo sereno, como siempre.

-Espera- Dijo cuando por fin reaccionó - ¿Dijiste que me odiabas solo porque no te dije donde vivía?

Yori se ruborizó y apretó con sus manos las mangas de su suéter -Bueno, como dijiste que eras huérfano... Siempre pensé que eras como yo y vivías ya sabes… en un orfanato.

Niran había escogido como novia a la chica más estúpida de Japón. ¿Qué clase de persona odia por una idiotez como esa? Él, que pensaba que Yori sentía por él lo mismo que éste por el asesino de sus padres. La ignorancia del ser humano era vergonzosa, siempre olvidando el verdadero peso de las palabras. Niran sonrió, guardando la compostura. Tener novia solo había sido algo para callar a Hinoe, pero no le era indispensable.

-Yori, yo... -La chica lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

Esa imagen le causó más repulsión de lo que hubiera pensado, ¿en serio pensaba que podía manipularlo con algo tan…? ¿Estúpido?, no, esa palabra no era suficiente. Niran debía hacer esto rápidamente.

-Creo que lo de ayer demuestra que los dos...- Su celular sonó y este contesto sin despegar sus ojos de la chica- ¿Franz?

-Jung Dae, pero muchas gracias. Me gusta ser confundido con la gente culta.

\- ¿Qué quiere?

-Ten cuidado con tus modales, sabes que para Hinoe unas costillas rotas son como rasguños.

Niran alejó el teléfono; era increíble que éste fuera su tutor principal - ¿Qué desea Ming-sama?

Yori lo miró con curiosidad, era raro ver a Niran molesto. Debía ser un adulto importante porque hablaba con formalidad, pero el tono sarcástico de su voz iba en contra del educado chico que tenía en frente.

El joven en la otra línea rio con fuerza -Eso es demasiado, quedemos en Jung Dae.

\- ¿Qué pasa Jung Dae-san? Estoy ocupado.

\- ¿Con tu novia?

Hinoe y su bocota _-_ Sí.

-Dale mis saludos y ponle atención a la chica, eso les gusta y Hinoe no nos molestará mucho si tienes una pareja feliz.

\- ¿Sólo llamó para eso? - Preguntó Niran, reconociendo que Jung Dae tenía algo de razón en eso.

-No, estamos planeando tu calendario de estudios y Franz me dijo que no sabes mucho sobre nuestro mundo. - dijo Jung Dae casualmente.

El corazón de Niran dio un salto, ¿Por fin tendría acceso a aquella información? -No señor.

-Esa vieja... - murmuro el chico molesto -Pues aprovecha mucho del tiempo en la escuela con tu novia. Pensaba dejarte una noche a la semana libre, pero parece que habrá una lección más en tus clases extras.

Jung Dae colgó y Niran intentó no saltar de alegría, vio a Yori que lo miraba con curiosidad. Si Jung Dae quería que la chica fuera feliz, pues no había un mejor momento que este y en un impulso tomó a Yori entre sus brazos y empezó a dar vueltas con ella por el lugar, haciendo caso omiso a los cuchicheos de los demás y las lágrimas de la chica, que se vieron opacadas por las risas de los adolescentes. El chico no lo podía creer, por fin iba a tener información de aquel mundo que tanto le habían ocultado y que ansiosamente deseaba conocer. De forma inesperada, Jung Dae estaba cumpliendo su palabra y el verdadero entrenamiento estaba por comenzar.


	6. Lección

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay cosas importantes que aprender.

Un pequeño pueblo de Japón

2012

Aprender la información que tanto había deseado resulto ser muy diferente a lo que Niran estaba esperando; no podía ocultar una desilusión que en realidad no debía sentir y Jung Dae sólo se burlaba por ello. La lección había comenzado hacía unos minutos, a pedido de Jung Dae, el mayordomo había preparado la biblioteca de la mansión para estudiar. Era un lugar bastante acogedor, tenía una mesa en madera antigua y tallada, con sillas forradas en terciopelo a su alrededor y dos lámparas que la adornaban. A su alrededor, varios estantes del mismo estilo de la mesa se erguían con libros de todo tipo y escritos en diferentes idiomas. Los más interesantes, tentadores y con la información más interesante, estaban fuera del alcance de Niran. Una gran ventana separaba dos libreros que se recostaban en la pared que daba a la calle, ahora estaba cerrada y su luz era bloqueada por dos gruesas cortinas azul oscuro, en las paredes de los lados dos sillones abultados y del mismo material de las sillas del centro. Encima de ellos, cuatro lámparas planas ocupaban el papel del sol. 

Esta definitivamente era una lección diferente, no solo por el espacio, sino porque por primera vez sentía que estaba utilizando la mansión como debía, teniendo una clase de forma apropiada. La mayoría de su tiempo, Niran estaba en su habitación, la cocina o el salón principal. Franz nunca peleaba por esto, pero le sorprendió cuando le pidió perdón a Jung Dae por no haber adecuado la biblioteca cuando este entró y la vio sin uso, según él, ese lugar existía para que Niran estudiara. Al chico le costó no reír cuando Franz le informó que Hinoe nunca había puesto un pie en el lugar, era extraño para Niran el estar con alguien tan cuadrado. Su maestra casi siempre le daba clase frente a un televisor, vigilando a Niran mientras veía un dorama y le gritaba a la pantalla.

\- Todavía no entiendo como no eres un otaku. 

Jung Dae le pasó un viejo libro de una de las estanterías que no podía tocar – Todavía te falta mucho si no pudiste vencer esos simples cerrojos.

Niran lo tomó molesto y lo vio de reojo -En realidad, creí que me daría cosas para aprender de memoria. No pensaba tener que gastar toda mi noche con usted.

Jung Dae soltó una carcajada -Aprender nombres e historias antiguas sobre nosotros no ayudará demasiado. Hinoe me dijo que tenías muchas preguntas y a veces es mejor ir a una fuente más actualizada.

El adolescente ojeó el libro y se detuvo en algunas palabras extrañas. Había dibujos que mostraban dos criaturas llenas de sangre, círculos que, con su poco conocimiento, reconoció como conjuros y árboles genealógicos.

\- ¿Familias? - Preguntó, mirando cómo algunos árboles contenían más nombres que otros pero su dibujo no alcanzaba la mitad de la página, a comparación de otros con menos ramas pero que ocupaba dos hojas enteras.

-Para ti, clanes... -Jung Dae lo corrigió -Cuando un vampiro antiguo crea a otro, éste automáticamente se convierte en parte de un clan. Se le llama 'recién nacido' y es parte de nuestras leyes que el creador se haga cargo de él, al menos hasta que controle el cambio.

Niran asintió sin apartar la mirada del libro - ¿Entonces es una obligación que cada vampiro sea parte de un clan?

-No. Hay clanes que no controlan bien a su progenie y tampoco asume esas consecuencias. Tener muchos recién nacidos es problemático, así que algunos líderes solo escogen algunos pocos, los más hábiles, inteligentes, fuertes y tiran a los demás– La fría voz de Jung Dae le hizo entender que no le gustaba mucho esa idea.

Niran pasó de página y se encontró con otro gran árbol. Los nombres de éste estaban en coreano antiguo - ¿El de usted, hizo eso? -El chico decidió pasar de página al no entender nada de lo que estaba escrito. 

Jung Dae detuvo su mano y pasó su dedo por el dibujo -No. Él jamás negaría a uno de los suyos. Sólo los de más baja clase eluden sus responsabilidades. 

\- ¿Entonces, por qué lo quiere matar?

Los fríos ojos del joven congelaron el cuerpo de Niran. Se dio cuenta de que había dicho más de lo esperado -Yo... no quiero matarlo.

El chico sabía que debía dejar de hablar de eso, pero la curiosidad era uno de sus más grandes defectos, Hinoe y Franz se aprovechaban mucho de ello para meterle en la cabeza información innecesaria sobre cultura pop y eventos científicos - ¿No se quería vengar?

Niran se sorprendió al ver en Jung Dae un rastro de tristeza -No todas las venganzas se cumplen con la muerte, humano. Y no todas provienen del odio.

Hubo un lúgubre silencio, Niran sabía que había algo más en esas palabras que un simple decir para parecer sabio.

-Interesantes palabras, lástima que provienen de alguien tan joven- Hinoe los saludó desde la entrada del salón. Sus ojos se posaron sobre el libro que sostenía Niran y sonrió -Esos escritos… muy bien Jung Dae. Por fin pareces hacerte cargo de tus decisiones. 

Hasta entonces Niran no se había dado cuenta de lo cercano que estaba del joven y al parecer éste tampoco –No te sonrojes- le guiñó un ojo antes de levantarse para recibir a la chica.

-No puedo creer que no le hubieras hablado de algo tan sencillo como los clanes.

Hinoe estiró sus brazos y se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano -Bueno, sabes que nunca me ha gustado la política.

Jung Dae murmuró algo en un idioma desconocido y Niran los miró confundidos.

Hinoe se acomodó mejor, observando la escena. Estaba de mejor humor que la última vez -Todavía estas en clase chico, aprovecha y pregunta- Los ojos azules de Hinoe brillaron mientras fijaba su atención en el adolescente.

\- ¿Aquí también está su clan, señorita Hinoe?

Hinoe extendió sus manos y tomó el libro. Paso rápidamente las hojas como si conociera de memoria su contenido, hasta detenerse en una de las primeras hojas. Lo devolvió a las manos de Niran, quién lo observó con atención y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa; en aquellas hojas se podían ver líneas y escritos antiguos al que su conocimiento otra vez llegaba, pero que sabía que pertenecían a civilizaciones antiguas. Pequeñas frases estaban rodeadas de dibujos y círculos. 

-Fui la primera para mi creador- dijo la joven - y éste fue asesinado pocos minutos después de convertirme. Sin embargo, aparezco, así que debió aceptarme como una de los suyos. Al menos en pensamiento.

Niran sintió su voz inexpresiva, así que trató de no preguntar más sobre su pasado. Se concentró en los nombres escritos en la página y notó que uno de ellos estaba rodeado por las mismas hojas del árbol que Jung Dae había tocado. 

-No necesitas saber sobre ellos por ahora- Dijo Jung Dae -Un vampiro joven es tratado según el clan al que pertenece. Los árboles del libro son grandes cuando el líder es fuerte, por lo tanto, debes tratar a los miembros de esa familia con respeto si alguna vez te los encuentras. El adolescente miro a Jung Dae, _¿Entre ellos se veían como familia? ¿Esos lazos eran tan fuertes? ¿Por eso no podía matar al líder de quien deseaba vengarse?_ -Cada clan tiene sus reglas y tienes que seguirlas cuando estés en su territorio. Te enseñaré las básicas, con ellas podrás codearte con las clases más bajas, esas no son tan difíciles de seguir y serán útiles ya que en el futuro pasarás mucho tiempo en su territorio.

Niran apreció que el vampiro no supiera tanto de él para adivinar sus pensamientos ni que su poder no fuera el mismo que Hinoe y así poder mantener las preguntas más peligrosas dentro de su cabeza, sin tener que temer por su vida. Después de cuatro años de vivir con aquellas criaturas creía entender su forma de pensar y actuar, pero hasta ese momento supo cómo veían e interactuaban en el verdadero mundo al que pertenecían, que sin duda era más interesante que el de los humanos.

\- ¿Me estás escuchando?

Los ojos de Hinoe no habían dejado a Niran que avergonzado por no estar poniendo atención asintió, mintiéndole.

_¡Es la primera vez que les miento!_

La joven rio y Jung Dae la miró con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué?

-Nada. No pensaba en ti como un buen maestro.

El joven la miró con disgusto y luego devolvió su atención al libro, cuyas páginas ya habían sido cambiadas por el chico. Niran se había aburrido de los árboles, por lo que pasó rápido esa sección hasta encontrar tres palabras.

-Vampiros, Cybus, Mortales ¿Creí que todos los humanos podían ser convertidos en vampiro?

Jung Dae abrió sus ojos y miró a Hinoe, que estaba algo incomoda - ¿Tampoco sabe esto? ¿O es que lo criaste con las películas de los humanos? 

Hinoe aclaró su garganta –Son mucho más interesantes que la realidad.

\- ¿En serio? - Preguntó Jung Dae con mucha más furia de lo que para Niran era necesaria. Las películas no estaban tan mal, tal vez un poco exageradas, pero según Hinoe mantenían el contexto de la situación. El chico pasaba sus ojos de lado a lado, tal vez si intervenía podía evitar que Franz tuviera trabajo extra en la mañana

-Esto no tiene sentido... si los clanes dejan vampiros sueltos porque no pueden hacerse cargo es porque cualquiera que muerdan puede ser convertido. De otra forma, qué necesidad tendría de ir mordiendo a cualquiera si hay humanos que solo van a morir. 

Jung Dae llevó sus manos a su rostro mientras que Hinoe reía a carcajadas - ¡Me encanta tu lógica Niran!¡Si vez, las películas ayudan! 

-No- Jung Dae dijo en voz seca – Sólo algunos humanos con el ADN correcto pueden transformarse si un vampiro los muerde y, aun así, tiene que haber un intercambio de sangre. En teoría, tienes que vaciar parcialmente a la persona y darle tu sangre para que ésta no pierda el control cuando se convierta.

-Cuando un vampiro muerde a alguien debe estar consciente de lo que hace- Hinoe siguió con la explicación-Los humanos no mueren como a la mayoría les gustaría. Crear un vampiro es una gran responsabilidad. Dejar a un recién nacido sin un guía es peligroso para todos. Ellos no conocen las reglas y si empiezan a morder a todo el mundo es... problemático.

Jung Dae se recostó en el sillón al lado de Niran -Es por eso que el abandono de un recién nacido es un deshonor para los clanes. Aunque también es fácil adivinar cuales tienen “huérfanos” a su nombre. 

Niran estaba anonadado por la gran cantidad de reglas que una transformación llevaba. Había pensado que era un proceso menos complicado, con mucho sexo y placer. 

-En pocas palabras, en este mundo encontrarás más vampiros que son transformados por voluntad de su creador que por accidente- Hinoe terminó su explicación y sus ojos se cerraron. 

\- ¿Entonces si pocos pueden ser vampiros significa que el resto puede morir? ¿Y qué es un cybus? - El adolescente no dejaría que sus tutores descansaran.

Jung Dae chasqueó su lengua y miro de reojo a Hinoe que también parecía una estudiante más -Hay tres tipos de humano según el ADN; los que se pueden convertir vampiros, los que morirán en el intento y a los que no les pasa nada. Estos últimos son llamados cybus.

\- ¿Y qué tienen de especial? ¿Que no mueren ni se pueden transformar?

Hinoe y Jung Dae intercambiaron miradas.

-No... hay algo más- Jung Dae parecía inseguro de su explicación -Morder a un humano es una ruleta rusa, no sabes lo que le puede pasar- El joven comenzó a caminar por el lugar-Un cybus es un humano que sabes no va a cambiar ni a morir si pruebas su sangre.

Niran trató de entender sus palabras -¿Entonces es como una fuente de comida?

-¡Que chico tan listo!- Hinoe aplaudió y Wooyoung se detuvo mirándola con incredulidad- Los vampiros hacemos tratos con ellos para poder tener su sangre, ya que es una fuente segura- la voz de Hinoe parecía más alegre que el estándar normal al que Niran estaba acostumbrado. 

-Suena asqueroso- dijo el chico haciendo un gesto. Y entonces cayó en cuenta - ¿Ustedes se alimentan de un cybus?

Hinoe se sentó correctamente -Es mejor que ir matando o convirtiendo a cualquiera y luego tener que hacer todo eso del clan.

Niran asintió. Era obvio que sus tutores debían alimentarse y le tranquilizó que éstos no mataran para hacerlo -Pero... sin saber a qué categoría pertenece cada humano es raro y difícil encontrar un cybus, debe ser alguien muy importante para ustedes. Si yo fuera vampiro y encontrara una fuente de comida no la dejaría ir...

El ambiente se volvió pesado y Niran miro de reojo a Jung Dae, que estaba de pie, dándole la espalda sin decir nada. El chico acababa de notar que sus preguntas ya no estaban siendo respondidas por el joven.

-¿Yo soy un Cybus?- Niran sintió algo de temor al preguntar. _¿Y si sólo estoy en esta casa porque soy una fuente de alimento?_

El silencio que siguió a su pregunta le hizo tragar saliva. Al parecer esa era la razón. Esperando alguna respuesta, a Niran recordó lo que había pensado en el colegio sobre las clases de Franz. ¿Y si como los humanos, los vampiros trataban a los cybus según la calidad? En el mundo que conocía había entendido que la carne más pura y criada con los mejores alimentos era vendida a mayor precio por su sabor, había acompañado a Franz a comprar los alimentos y éste nunca se contentaba con las sobras. Siempre buscaba lo mejor, lo más fresco, las carnes de ganados criados y cuidados en establos, porque según él, tenían el mejor sabor. ¿Y si eso hacían los vampiros con los cybus? ¿Y si al igual que esos animales que consumían, esas personas eran tratadas como ganado, sin posibilidad de elegir? El temor se apodero de su cuerpo ¿Estaba él siendo alimentado para satisfacer a los paladares de los clanes más poderosos? Su corazón batía con pánico y el sudor frío bajaba por su frente. Nunca se había imaginado algo tan tenebroso como ser visto como comida para sus tutores. 

-No sabemos- Las palabras de Jung Dae lo trajeron a la realidad-Tu tipo de sangre no es de mi interés y no estás aquí para alimentar a nadie. De otra forma, no hubiera permitido que comieras esa basura que venden en las calles. 

Tanto Niran como Hinoe miraron con sorpresa al joven, cuyos oscuros ojos estaban fijos en el adolescente. Su respiración irregular empezó a calmarse poco a poco ante aquella respuesta. 

-¿E-en serio?

-Por eso no debes dejar que te muerdan. Cualquiera de las tres opciones sería bastante problemática- Hinoe le contestó con suavidad, sin apartar sus ojos azules de Jung Dae cuyos orbes oscuros habían hipnotizado al adolescente. No tenía alguna razón para hacerlo, pero el chico sentía que podía confiar en esas palabras.

-Señorita Hinoe, el salón de prácticas ya está listo- Franz entro al salón y sus palabras resonaron en la cabeza del adolescente, que no quería dejar la mirada de Jung Dae.

-Llévate a Niran y que se prepare- Anunció la joven poniéndose de pie. Niran pudo sentir las manos de Franz levantarlo de la silla acabando con aquel extraño momento, alejándolo del joven que parecía igual de confundido que el chico.

Perdido en sus pensamientos Niran siguió a Franz hasta el cuarto de prácticas y se cambió para su entrenamiento.

\- ¿Tan interesante estuvo la lección? - Franz preguntó doblando su ropa de diario.

Niran lo miró confundido.

Franz sonrió -Qué inesperado. Hinoe debe estar saltando de emoción.

\- ¿Qué?

El hombre aclaro su garganta -Creo que no le das al señor Ming el respeto que se merece - Franz cerró la puerta dejando a Niran aún más perdido, pero feliz al saber que su destino no era ser parte del ganado.


	7. Entre Sombras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niran quiere demostrar lo que es a cualquier precio

**Un pequeño pueblo de Japón**  
 **2015**

  
  
Una patada lo hizo volar hasta el otro lado del edificio. Niran había seguido las instrucciones de sus tutores y después de buscar por todo el pueblo encontró una de esas criaturas que nadie extrañaría, perfecto para probarle al estúpido de Jung Dae que ya no era un niño.

  
El joven aterrizó sobre un montón de escombros, dislocando su muñeca. Sin tiempo para sentir dolor esquivó un puño, haciendo que la criatura golpeara con fuerzas los restos del muro. Aprovechó la cortina de polvo para tomar su brazo y romperlo sin piedad, haciéndola gritar de dolor.  
Por su estilo burdo de pelea Niran sabía que no tenía nada que temer, pero Hinoe lo había entrenado sólo con un minúsculo porcentaje de su verdadera fuerza. El joven estaba acostumbrado a los movimientos rápidos, los golpes fuertes y las garras, pero no a alguien que atacaba sin pensar. Era raro para él llevar una batalla sin gracia. Y era más extraño aún, no sentir en su contrincante aquel poder que Hinoe emanaba en cada movimiento. Entrenar con vampiros de alta clase no le ayudaba mucho en contra de escorias como la que tenía frente a él.

  
El joven se acercó a la criatura que sostenía su brazo roto y lo miraba con ojos que solo podían mostrar odio. A Niran esto no le agradaba, pero tampoco retrocedió. No tenía la mirada de sus tutores: poderosa, sabia, inexpresiva y tenebrosa. Ellos ocultaban la agonía de la oscuridad eterna en la cual vivían. Los ojos de ese huérfano no mostraban más que el miedo de su soledad, la agonía del abandono y su odio ante el mundo. Niran no tenía interés en saber de aquella criatura y solo quería llevarlo al final de la tortura que lo estaba esperando. Sumido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando ésta lo atacó por sorpresa, mostrando sus colmillos, yendo hacia la yugular del chico. Molesto por aquel ataque tan bajo, el joven se esforzó por sostenerlo del cuello y sacó un cuchillo de plata. La criatura lo miró aterrorizado, moviendo su cuerpo rápidamente para librarse de su captor en un último intento para sobrevivir.   
-Eres un chiquillo- Aquel ser había hablado por primera vez desde que Niran lo enfrentó. El joven no respondió y le clavó el cuchillo. La criatura chilló de dolor, pero en su forcejeo Niran había fallado su objetivo por unos centímetros - ¿Quién te enseño a pelear? Esos movimientos son de un profesional – El ser habló entre dientes, escupiendo sangre con cada palabra en el rostro de Niran - ¿Sabías que un vampiro puede jugar con la mente humana? Debería intentarlo contigo para saber que tan bien amaestrado estás. 

  
Niran clavó de nuevo el cuchillo, volviendo a fallar. Su mente se estaba nublando e imágenes de sus tutores reemplazaron a aquella criatura que estaba bajo sus manos.  
  
\- ¿Interesante no? ¿A quién vez? ¿A tus padres, tus hermanos, tu maestro? ¡Mátalos! Si no eres capaz de esto solo me dice que eres un vulgar cazador- Las manos de Niran temblaron. Jung Dae le había hablado de la manipulación mental, pero ni él ni Hinoe le mostraron alguna vez sus efectos. Según ellos, no era algo fácil de controlar y no querían lidiar con efectos inesperados -¿Qué esperas mocoso? ¿No puedes acabar tu tarea? - Aquel ser rio y Niran cerró los ojos ignorando la imagen vivida de Jung Dae bajo sus manos. Intentó recordar su mirada y el aroma tan diferente que lo rodeaba.

  
-¿Cómo te atreves a tomar su figura? ¡No eres más que escoria! ¿En serio crees que te puedes comparar con él?- El joven tomó el cuchillo con más fuerza y finalmente lo clavó en su corazón. Los movimientos de aquella criatura cesaron. Niran estaba seguro que el palpitar de su corazón podía ser escuchado en el silencio de aquel lugar. Malherido, sacó el cuchillo del cadáver y se levantó. Sin mirar atrás, dejó a la infeliz criatura y salió del edificio. Todavía no salía el sol.  
.  
.  
.  
  
De la teoría a la práctica siempre hay mucha diferencia, pero Niran jamás pensó que sería tanta. Con dificultad, reposó su malherido cuerpo contra el primer muro que encontró, se dejó caer lentamente en él y ahogó un gemido de dolor al regresar a su lugar el hombro dislocado.

  
Su mente estaba totalmente perdida. Los gritos de aquella criatura y las imágenes que esta le hizo ver se repetían constantemente. El dolor de su cuerpo no se comparaba al shock de ver la sangre que goteaba por sus manos y que ahora empezaba a secarse. Era algo nuevo para él sentir con su propia piel aquella tibia sustancia, que sabía también corría por las venas de sus tutores. La imagen de ambos siendo exterminados por sus propias manos se hizo más vivida; cálidas lagrimas recorrieron el sucio rostro del joven y su cuerpo tembló. Otro miedo más se acumulaba en la lista de cosas innecesarias. Sintiendo el aire enfriar la sangre que lo cubría, cerró los ojos jurando que no dejaría que aquel estúpido miedo se interpusiera de nuevo en sus misiones así se hiciera realidad.

  
Niran abrió los ojos. El aire nocturno había sido reemplazado por la calidez de su cuarto; el áspero muro por la comodidad de una cama. Sonrió al darse cuenta que estaba en la mansión, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero el aroma a sangre todavía permanecía en él. Era extraño, esas criaturas ya no eran seres humanos, pero todavía mantenían la anatomía de uno. Con lentitud sacó las manos del cobertor y las examinó: estaban limpias. ¿Quién de los dos lo había ayudado? Podía haber sido Hinoe, como último acto de tutora. O tal vez Jung Dae, para burlarse de él y luego regañarlo por quedarse dormido al margen de los carroñeros. Se levantó con dificultad, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no llamar la atención de los vampiros. Ahogó un gemido ante el dolor que siguió sus movimientos y lentamente se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Escondió su rostro entre sus manos, preparándose para el discurso de sus maestros por su falta de precaución y el riesgo que tuvo de ser mordido por aquella criatura.

  
Tomó una camiseta limpia y fue hacia la puerta. La abrió despacio, intentando atrasar su encuentro. Dos voces resonaron desde el salón. Las dos personas parecían estar de mal genio. No dudaba que Hinoe estuviera así después de su fracaso, pero le sorprendió escuchar a Jung Dae subir el tono de su voz, claramente molesto. A lo largo de esos dos años, Niran había aprendido a acercarse a sus maestros sin llamar mucho la atención. Con lentitud bajó la escalera hasta el primer piso, cerca al salón donde pudo escuchar y ver con más claridad la conversación entre los dos vampiros.

  
-Perdona por ser tan inútil- Hinoe estaba sentada en un sillón, tenía puesto un vestido azul, algo raro de ver en ella. Su cabello negro caía suelto por su espalda y su rostro tranquilo miraba con atención la ventana recubierta en varias capas de seda negra.

  
Jung Dae estaba detrás de la chica. Vestía una camisa negra sin abotonar y debajo de esta una camiseta estampada. Niran siempre se había preguntado cómo esos dos lograban parecer de la edad de sus cuerpos sin tanto esfuerzo. Recordó el estilo ochentero de la ropa que llevaba la criatura que eliminó y que lo había hecho tan fácil de reconocer entre la muchedumbre del bar donde la esperó por varias horas.

  
-No me refería a eso, siempre estaré agradecido por tu ayuda- El joven caminó hacia la mujer. Cualquier extraño podía haber jurado que era una pelea de pareja, Niran por su lado, sabía que esto se iba a tornar en algo desagradable – Yo solo no hubiera logrado mantenerlo con vida. 

  
Niran retuvo la respiración. Era la primera vez que Jung Dae hablaba de su pasado. Le sorprendió lo débil que sonaba su voz y la sumisión en sus palabras. Eran pocas las veces que el vampiro trataba a Hinoe con el respeto que por ley debía otorgarle.

  
-Sabes que lo hice porque la situación me pareció interesante. No siempre vez a los pequeños de Ji Hu huir de su nido- Era la primera vez que Niran escuchaba ese nombre en la mansión, aunque lo conocía por el libro, era el líder del clan de Jung Dae. Pudo ver una leve sonrisa formarse en la cara de Hinoe mientras que los ojos de su maestro bajaban hacia el piso; un leve brillo de dolor se asomaba desde estos. El chico se inquietó por la reacción del joven. Su silencio le mostraba que su venganza provenía más por dolor que por odio, al menos ya tenía una respuesta. Recordó las palabras de Franz “gran parte del odio viene del amor”, y por alguna razón, esto le molestaba.

  
-¿Qué harás pequeño?- Hinoe preguntó seriamente.

  
Jung Dae esbozó una falsa sonrisa -Creo que es obvio que todavía no está listo.

  
Niran pudo ver a la chica asentir sutilmente -Pero sus manos ya están manchadas y los ancianos me vigilan. Es hora de que aprenda de la experiencia.  
Jung Dae se levantó rápidamente -Es como abandonarlo a la muerte.

  
Un fuerte golpe hizo que la casa temblara -No me culpes chico. Te lo advertí cuando volviste. Sabías de las consecuencias.

Niran intentó acercarse más para observar a los vampiros que se habían perdido entre las paredes. El joven se congeló al ver a Hinoe apretar con su mano el cuello de Jung Dae. Su mirada era impasible y sus ojos azules parecían brillar entre la penumbra que se apoderó del lugar. Jung Dae no se inmutó desde su posición y sus ojos oscuros se apagaron totalmente. Niran sintió su cuerpo temblar ante la atmósfera pesada que creaban los vampiros. El miedo que lo rodeaba hizo que sus heridas dolieran más. El chico trató de suprimir sus ganas de correr, comprendiendo la enorme diferencia entre sus tutores y las criaturas que desde ahora tendría que matar.

  
-Hay que reconocer que para ser un humano resistes muy bien los golpes- Lo saludó Jung Dae cayendo de pie mientras se acariciaba el cuello. Todavía desde la entrada era incapaz de moverse ante el aura sobrenatural de los dos vampiros. Hinoe dio la vuelta y Niran sintió escalofríos al ver sus fríos ojos azules.

  
-Buenos días Ran. Al parecer tuviste una noche agitada.

  
Niran tragó saliva -¿Hoy es el último día?- Preguntó el joven tratando de mantener la calma, aunque sabía que los seres en frente de él podían sentir las emociones humanas con facilidad.

  
Hinoe sonrió con tristeza mientras arreglaba su ropa -Sí Ran, hasta hoy llegaron las lecciones.

  
-Parece que soy un mal estudiante, ayer casi me matan- El chico intentó sonreír, pero su rostro fue incapaz de seguir con su mentira.

  
Jung Dae caminó hacia él -Eso es falta de experiencia, no todos los vampiros admiran la belleza de una buena batalla- Dijo sin importancia.

  
-Sí señor- Niran bajó la mirada. Hubiera preferido escuchar los regaños que aquellas palabras comprensivas.

  
-Bueno- Hinoe acabó con el silencio -Hasta pronto caballeros.

  
Franz la recibió en la entrada del salón con sus cosas, sonriendo con tristeza. Jung Dae la acompaño hasta a la salida y Niran intentó seguirlos, deteniéndose de vez en cuando, ya que por cada paso que daba hacía la puerta le era más difícil respirar. Al llegar sintió el peso de su acto y la solitaria realidad que lo esperaba.

  
-Adiós Ming Jung Dae- dijo la chica y por primera vez Niran vio en ella un aura digna y poderosa –Que los dioses de mi tiempoen vida aclaren tu cabeza. 

  
El joven vampiro tomó la mano de la joven, hizo una reverencia y la besó -Siempre agradecido señorita Hinoe.

  
Niran estaba sorprendido por aquella despedida, Jung Dae podía comportarse como alguien maduro de vez en cuando. Hinoe río a carcajadas y el joven alzó una ceja, mirando con interés hacia la chica, que se acercó a él.

  
-Todavía tienes muchas cosas que aprender antes de volver a intentar una hazaña como la de anoche. Repasa en tu mente la batalla y analiza cada detalle- La chica iba a ser su maestra hasta el final. Niran sintió los brazos de la joven alrededor suyo y su fría tez rozar su rostro -Es extraño que alguien como yo tenga esperanzas Niran. No olvides tus experiencias en este lugar, aprecia tu vida y escucha a tu maestro, Jung Dae puede parecer inmaduro, y eso es algo que sabe utilizar muy bien- La chica lo dejó ir; sus palabras habían sonado cercanas pero la mirada de los otros le hizo notar que no habían escuchado nada -Como tú, es más fuerte de lo que parece. 

  
Niran intentó decir algo para despedirse de la joven, pero su cuerpo no respondió. Inmóvil, vio como esta le decía adiós a Franz, que soltó algunas lágrimas bajo la burla de Jung Dae y los tres hombres vieron en silencio a la chica partir entre las sombras.

  
Al entrar a la casa Niran sintió un gran peso en su pecho. El adiós de Hinoe lo hacía sentir solo, pero su cuerpo no parecía querer responder. Incapaz de llorar o gritar, el chico caminó hacia el salón donde se dejó caer, quejándose por el dolor que hasta entonces había olvidado. El timbre de su celular hizo eco. Niran lo observó con la mirada perdida y se acomodó esperando dormir un poco. Franz apareció, interrumpiendo su momento de paz llevando con el su uniforme de Kendo entre las manos.

  
-El capitán del equipo llamó para recordarle el torneo de mañana.

  
Niran suspiró dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás -¿Cómo saben que lo olvidé?

  
Franz río y tocó el hombro del chico -Debe ser un infierno el no saber cómo mostrar lo que se siente, joven Niran.- El chico lo miró con miedo y aquellos ojos tan humanos lo tranquilizaron, haciéndole recordar todas las mañanas, mirando su rostro en el espejo y tratando de notar los cambios que había tenido ¿Desde cuándo sus ojos ya no tenían aquel extraño brillo? El chico sonrió con nostalgia. 

  
-No conozco el infierno, pero si es así, debe ser bastante molesto.

  
-Dejaré listo su uniforme para mañana- Franz acarició el cabello del chico y el salón quedo en silencio.

  
Niran recordó la sensación de las lágrimas recorrer su rostro la noche anterior y como lo hicieron sentir más tranquilo, mientras en las sombras, las tétricas imágenes de los cuerpos de sus tutores muriendo entre sus manos lo seguían atormentando.  



	8. Prioridades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los años pasas y todavía hay que decidir sobre qué es importante

**Un pequeño pueblo de Japón**   
**2017**

Niran cambiaba sus vendajes, envolviendo su cuerpo y sus músculos maltratados por la batalla de la noche anterior cuando su teléfono sonó. Sin mirar el destinatario contestó, continuando su tarea.

-¿Ya me extrañas?- preguntó en un tono meloso.

-Ran dijiste que hoy iríamos juntos a estudiar en la biblioteca- La chica que contestó no parecía estar muy contenta, pero Niran había aprendido a entender su ánimo sin darle mucha importancia, prestándole poca atención tomó las medicinas que estaban al lado de su cama.

-¿Y?- Preguntó mientras tragaba las amargas pastillas.

-¡No bromees!- No estaba bromeando, ¿Tan importante era el estudio? -Prometiste que ambos iríamos a Tokyo después de graduarnos.

Este río ante el reclamo de la chica. Otra vez esa puta promesa -Sí honey. Me estaba preparando para salir, ¿Puedes esperar un poco?

El joven escuchó una risita del otro lado -Siempre Ran.

Niran colgó y miró su espalda en el espejo. Era increíble como después de tantos golpes y rasguños tuviera pocas cicatrices. Gran parte de ello era gracias a los cuidados de Franz y las extrañas medicinas de Jung Dae, aunque últimamente tenía que reconocer que por fin la experiencia estaba dando frutos en su trabajo.

-Tres años y todavía te hieren...- Jung Dae lo saludó desde la puerta. Niran soltó una leve risa al verlo vestir una hoodie. Le hacía gracia como éste lograba mantenerse actualizado con las modas juveniles sin dejar aquella molesta presencia o su estúpida sonrisa. La experiencia le había enseñado al humano que los vampiros más poderosos eran aquellos que podían camuflarse en el mundo actual, aquellos que recordaban que éste cambiaba con el tiempo, a diferencia de sus cuerpos.

Al pasar de los años el joven se había percatado de la edad en la que el tiempo del otro se había detenido. Su edad física todavía no llegaba a la de Jung Dae, pero de cierta forma Niran sabía que no demoraría en alcanzarlo, aunque su estatura ya lo había sobrepasado y los músculos de su cuerpo le hacía parecer mayor de lo que era. El joven intentó ignorar la presencia de su invitado, era molesto para Niran que a estas instancias todavía no pudiera adivinar los movimientos del vampiro ni sentir su presencia, la cual ya no podía olvidar. Era increíble como después de vivir cinco años con él, aún no comprendía la totalidad del poder de Jung Dae o como el vampiro podía leerlo tan fácilmente, recordándole en gran parte a Hinoe. Hasta ahora había logrado que vampiros con más edad no pudieran leer sus intenciones y podía borrar su presencia humana para atacarlos de sorpresa, pero con Jung Dae ésa era una tarea imposible.  
El vampiro río al ver el rostro de Niran después de que este se percató que él seguía en la puerta. El joven solo cerró los ojos y se limitó a vestirse para su encuentro con Yori.

-¿Sabes al menos a qué clan pertenecía el vampiro que mataste anoche?- Niran detuvo sus movimientos y miró al joven con sorpresa.

Jung Dae rió -Qué ingenuo de ti creer que no se de tus andanzas Fue buena idea marcarlo a él, pero lo pudiste haber erradicado de una forma más sutil. Tu nombre está en varias listas de búsqueda, ya sabes con altos números y ganancias por tu cabeza -El chico se terminó de vestir y salió de su habitación, tratando de recordar que el chico era su maestro y no debía tratarlo menos que eso -Espero que al menos recibas placer de su parte antes de que los mates. Debes hacer que esas heridas valgan la pena.

Niran evadió sus comentarios hasta que llegó a la cocina donde Franz lo recibió con una taza de té y tostadas.

-¿No tiene más de cincuenta años?¿Cómo es posible que todavía se comporte como un niño?  
Franz sonrió mordiendo una tostada mientras alzaba los hombros -Es la razón por la cual acepté trabajar con él.

Niran bebió de su té. No era la primera vez que la inexperiencia de Jung Dae era nombrada como un aspecto interesante del vampiro, también recordaba que Hinoe le había dicho algo parecido en su tiempo de entrenamiento. Era cierto que Jung Dae era algo peculiar para su especie, ignorando las leyes de su clan, viviendo libre, pero a diferencia de los otros huérfanos nunca perdía esa esencia única propia de las criaturas que tenían un gran poder.  
Dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa. Jamás pensó que aquella primera lección tan simple le sería tan importante, Jung Dae había tenido razón en que las leyes de los clanes eran de suma importancia y seguirlas al pie de la letra podían darle un mundo de información, así como ignorarlas lo llevaría a una muerte llena de agonía.

Un sobre blanco cayó entre el rostro de Niran y su plato de tostadas.

-¿Ahora tengo misiones?- Preguntó el joven sin levantarse mientras masticaba una tostada con pocas ganas.

Jung Dae se sentó y miro la taza de té con curiosidad -Es la carta de aceptación para la universidad – Niran alzó su rostro hasta encontrase con el del vampiro que sonreía con calma mientras tomaba la taza de té y lo olfateaba.

-¿En serio? Pero... usted... dijo – Niran tomó el sobre entre sus manos, temblando de emoción.  
-Tienes dos años para prepararte, es hora de que los huérfanos sirvan de algo. Debes aprender todo sobre los clanes, quienes son sus cybus, sus señores. Ya sabes, nombres importantes y conexiones interesantes para tener en cuenta.

Niran miró a Jung Dae. Era estúpido de su parte haber esperado que este le ayudaría un poco ahora que conocería a los grandes nombres. El timbre de la casa sonó haciendo que el vampiro finalizara su inspección del té -Acaba tu desayuno, creo que escuché la voz de Yori-chan.  
Jung Dae se levantó y le pasó la taza a Niran quien la bebió en silencio, recordando que Yori nunca había visto al vampiro. Esto era más porque no le interesaba que Jung Dae lo molestara debido a su relación con la chica, que por miedo a que ésta descubriera su naturaleza.Dejándose llevar por la curiosidad de ver cómo Jung Dae recibiría a Yori, caminó con su taza hasta la entrada, donde el vampiro saludaba alegremente a la chica que sonreía con timidez. Ésta reacción llamó la atención de Niran, que no recordaba la última vez que la había visto así.

-Ran debió presentarnos desde hace mucho- Jung Dae rodeó a la chica como si la estuviera examinando. Ella no se dio cuenta de su comportamiento ya que estaba ocupada mirando el interior de la casa.

-Niran había hablado de ti, pero siempre pensé que eras... más viejo- Yori se ruborizó ante la sonrisa que Jung Dae le dedicó.

Con rapidez el vampiro se acercó a la chica -No lo culpo, yo también negaría la existencia de él por ti- delicadamente retiró un mechón que cubría su rostro. Las mejillas de Yori se tiñeron de rosa y en un acto reflejo su mano tocó la punta del cabello que el chico acababa de retirar. Niran intentó no atragantarse con su té y decidió que era hora de hacer su entrada, mientras evitaba la mirada picara de Jung Dae.

-Hola Yori- La joven se sobresaltó con la llegada del chico, quien la saludó con una dulce sonrisa.  
Jung Dae río y abrazó a Niran, haciendo que este se sorprendiera por el acto -Nos acabamos de presentar hace pocos minutos, no te molestes- Jung Dae tuvo el descaro de guiñarle un ojo a Yori, quien esquivo el rostro del vampiro rápidamente.

-Entonces no hay necesidad de perder más tiempo- Niran le dejó la taza a Jung Dae y, tomando la mano de su novia, la atrajo hacia él y la besó -vamos a la biblioteca, adiós- despidiéndose de Franz, la pareja fue hacia la puerta.

El joven vio como Yori daba la vuelta para despedirse con una reverencia -Hasta luego Ming-san.  
Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos la chica lo miró sorprendida -No esperaba que vivieras con alguien tan joven ¿También es un huérfano ayudado por Franz? -Niran asintió; la chica siempre pensaba que el mundo se dividía en aquellos sin padres y los malditos con suerte -Por cierto, casi nunca eres tú el que comienza un beso- Aquella mirada traviesa a la que Niran estaba acostumbrado había vuelto -¿Celos?

Niran alzó una ceja -¿De quién?

-Sabes que jamás veré a tu amigo de esa forma, no seas tonto.

El joven sonrió mirando el paisaje -Lo sé, nunca dudaría de tu fidelidad Yori.

La chica tomó a Niran de gancho aprisionando su pecho contra él, rozando con sus manos los brazos del chico. -Niran... ¿no crees que ya es hora de ir más allá?

-Pensé que querías estudiar.

Yori detuvo sus pasos y Niran caminó algunos más antes de hacer lo mismo.

-¡Nuestras notas son perfectas Ran!¿Cómo es que eres tan denso?¡Sólo te llamé porque quiero estar contigo!- La chica, que minutos antes parecía inocente ante la mirada de Jung Dae, ahora mostraba su verdadera naturaleza. Niran se estaba preguntando cuánto tiempo le duraría aquel acto.

-Oh... -fue lo único que dijo Niran, su mente todavía divagando en aquel sobre blanco del desayuno.

La chica corrió hacia él besándolo con fuerza, acariciando los testículos de Niran sobre el pantalón. Éste pensó que cumplir el deseo de la chica iba a ser suficiente para mantenerla calmada hasta el final de su estancia en Japón. Además, eran sus últimos días allí, Yori era el humano más cercano a él y, honestamente, su cuerpo se había levantado muchas veces hacia aquellos instintos que, según Jung Dae era lo único que tanto criaturas como humanos sabían cómo complacer.

Maldiciendo su inexperiencia, llevó sus manos hacia la cintura de Yori, acariciando toda su espalda y se detuvo al final de ésta. Ambos juntaron sus entrepiernas, moviéndose a un ritmo que el joven encontró placentero. La chica gimió entre su beso mientras Niran mordía su labio.

-Vamos a un ho...

El celular de Niran los interrumpió. El chico alejó a Yori para contestar, dejándola en shock -¡¿Otra vez ese maldito celular?! ¿Quién es el que siempre interrumpe estos momentos? - Yori intentó arrebatar el teléfono de las manos de Niran, pero este la esquivó y la miró con frialdad haciendo que se detuviera.

-Parece que interrumpo algo importante.

-¿Qué pu…que desea, señor?

-Tendrás que devolverte y tomar un baño de agua fría. Tenemos visita de “Giuseppe”. Al parecer son serios cuando dicen que la entrevista de entrada es pronto- El corazón de Niran se aceleró. Jung Dae no había mentido, en verdad había sido aceptado en la academia.

-Ya voy- En segundo colgó y se encontró con el rostro confuso de Yori.

-No... Niran, sabes que esta semana tengo turno en el orfanato y no me dejaran salir hasta los exámenes.

El chico no puso atención a sus palabras, su miedo venia de toda la información que tenía que aprenderse en poco tiempo.

-Entonces creo que nos veremos hasta entonces- Niran dio la vuelta, dejando a la chica gritando en la calle y apresurando el paso para no perder más tiempo.


	9. Comida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niran tiene que prepararse para la entrevista que puede encaminarlo a su objetivo, desafortunadamente, su única guía será Jung Dae.

**Un pequeño pueblo de Japón**   
**2017**

  
  
Niran miró con sorpresa a Jung Dae, quién lo recibió en la entrada de la casa. Su sonrisa le daba a entender que el vampiro esperaba el momento justo para burlarse de él. La mirada furtiva que le lanzó a su entrepierna confirmó su hipótesis.

-Permiso- lo empujó Niran.

-No te pongas de mal genio conmigo, sabes que no debes ir tan lejos. Nadie te molestará si lo hacen aquí- No toquen la biblioteca o el salón. Pero el resto la casa tiene lugares interesantes para saciarlos...- Jung Dae cerró la puerta mirando con falsa inocencia al joven.

-¿Y cumplir con sus fantasías, señor? Lo siento, pero tiene que buscar a otro que las complazca...- Niran lanzó su suéter al subir las escaleras, para su sorpresa el joven lo atrapó -Además, ¿Quién me asegura que solo observaría?

Jung Dae se recostó en la baranda de la escalera, alzando su rostro-¿No quieres que te toque?

-¡No!- Un gritó sordo se escuchó mientras Niran cerraba la puerta y el vampiro esbozo una sonrisa. Franz se acercó con curiosidad.

-¿Todo bien, mi señor?

Jung Dae le pasó el suéter del chico -Eso dicen siempre, luego es imposible alejarlos de mí.

Franz río -He escuchado que sus habilidades son bastante adictivas.

-No lo niego, tuve buenos maestros- Jung Dae caminó hacia el salón -Alista su ropa formal y dile que estudiaremos mientras cena. Suzy y Maëlle no deben tardar.  
Franz dio una pequeña reverencia -Sí señor.

-Franz.

El hombre se detuvo.

-Niran y su novia nunca han estado en el salón o en la biblioteca ¿Verdad?

-No señor. Hoy fue la primera vez que la joven visita la casa.

Jung Dae asintió –Yori-chan. El pequeño tiene buen ojo. Eso será de ayuda...

El hombre continuó su camino hacia la cocina.

-Franz.

Su mirada volvió hacia Jung Dae.

-¿Las duchas heladas sí funcionan?

El hombre río con fuerza -Es doloroso y menos placentero, pero sí.

Jung Dae volvió a asentir sumido en sus pensamientos -No te molesto más Franz, llena este lugar de deliciosos aromas.

Franz le sonrió y salió del salón.

Niran apareció frente a Jung Dae: el aroma a vainilla y menta se mezclaba con aquella esencia tan peculiar del humano. El vampiro lo recibió con una sonrisa, levantándose del piano le hizo una señal para que se sentara en la mesa, donde Franz lo esperaba con su cena. El joven miró con curiosidad la comida y luego a Franz.

-Sé que es una tradición que coman juntos y no pienso privarlos de ella- Dijo el vampiro sentándose en frente del joven -Así que hablaremos aquí sobre tu lección y no necesitaremos cambiar de lugar después de que terminen.

Niran asintió y sin dudar comenzó a saborear la cena de esa noche, que como siempre era deliciosa. Jung Dae miró a los dos humanos comer en silencio; no importaba cuantas veces viera ese acto de supervivencia, siempre sentía nostalgia por aquel poder humano de jugar con los sabores y aromas.

Sintió los ojos del chico más joven fijos en él y eso lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Lo más importante sobre Giussepe es que solo los cybus más aptos son capaces de entrar. Son aceptados por tener un historial limpio en sangre y notas perfectas en las anteriores academias. Casi siempre son humanos cuyas familias están ligadas a ciertos clanes por generaciones, muy pocos entran sin tener un bisabuelo que haya servido a uno de los líderes o cuyo rostro no aparezca en esas bonitas fotografías familiares de las revistas. Niran asintió, su boca estaba llena de comida.

Jung Dae lo miró con seriedad -Eso significa que la mayoría de ellos crecen con el conocimiento de lo que los rodea, cosa que tú... hiciste a medias.

-Estoy aprendiendo ¿No?- reclamó el joven sin terminar de tragar y Franz le pegó en la cabeza.

-Al igual que la etiqueta- Jung Dae apartó su mirada de Niran-Eso también significa que la mayoría de los cybus se conocen entre sí y creo que no les gustan mucho los rostros nuevos.

Niran bebió un poco de agua mirando fijamente a Jung Dae -¿Eso significa que todos me odiarán?

-No, sólo te será más difícil hacer amigos. Pero eso cambiará si le caes bien a los jefes de los clanes.

Niran tomó otro pedazo de carne, masticándolo lentamente. Después de cinco años de vivir con él, Jung Dae sabía que el chico había encontrado que existían algunas cosas que lo molestaban, como el hecho de no poder comer.

-¿Y eso es más fácil?- Preguntó el joven todavía con la comida en la boca y ganando otro golpe de Franz.

-Debería ser, los clanes jamás están cerrados a tener entre ellos a alguien interesante. Si llamas la atención de ellos, los cybus estarán obligados a aceptarte.

Niran volvió a asentir dejando su plato vació al lado y cambiando al postre, esta vez fue Jung Dae quien golpeó sus manos, haciendo que el joven soltara la tarta.

-Para un vampiro es importante la comida, como te comportes hacia ella muestra si valoras tu misión en la vida.

Niran lo miró confundido -¿Ustedes creen que los cybus los alimentan porque es su vocación?- Sus manos volvieron a la tarta, que fue retirada rápidamente de sus alcance.

-Espera a que tus mayores terminen antes de tomar el postre.

El joven miró a Franz que todavía saboreaba su carne y alzaba una copa sonriéndole.

-Algunos de los viejos piensan así y muchos cybus que encontrarás tendrán el mismo pensamiento, ya te lo dije, han estado con esas familias por generaciones. No debes tratar de cambiarlo, no estas allí para ser un revolucionario- Jung Dae observó con atención la tarta y su fina presentación.

-Sí, sí. No voy a cambiar las vidas de esos pobres miserables- Niran se recargó en la silla -Entonces, ¿Qué tengo que decir para que crean mi lavado de cerebro?  
Franz dejó sus cubiertos sobre el plato semi-vacío -Que no puedes esperar a ser parte de aquella academia del saber y estas ansioso de poder formar parte de su grandiosa familia.

Jung Dae rió por lo bajo y le pasó el postre a Niran, quien no estaba seguro de poder decir algo así sin que detectaran sus mentiras. 

-Solo di que no tienes nada que perder y que no te importaría ser tratado como ganado con tal de ganar buenos beneficios.  
La cucharada de crema que el joven iba a comer cayó sobre el plato -¿En verdad puedo decir eso?

-Quienes vienen son un vampiro viejo y su cybus. Sabrán que mientes si dices otra cosa. Prácticamente tu boleto de entrada fue que mi líder necesita de mí, por lo que hay un problema menos que resolver.

Niran lamió la cuchara sonriendo pícaramente -¿su líder?

-El dueño de la academia.

Las palabras de Jung Dae hicieron que el chico se atragantara. él vampiro saboreó la dulce venganza hasta que Franz le pasó un vaso de agua.

-¿Su líder es el dueño de la academia? ¿Cómo le mintió sobre mi sangre?

Jung Dae sonrió tirándole una servilleta -Él nunca ha dudado de mi palabra chico, ya te dije que la forma en que quiero vengarme va más allá de la muerte. Tu sola presencia lo va a hacer sufrir.

-Su líder aceptaría cualquier petición de Jung Dae, es el consentido del clan- Dijo Franz recogiendo la vajilla. El vampiro lo miró con ira, pero Franz lo ignoró.

El timbre sonó y Niran miró hacia la entrada -¿Ya están aquí? ¿Y la información que debo saber? ¿Cómo actúo ante ellos? Nunca he visto un cybus.

Jung Dae se levantó de la mesa e hizo una seña para que Niran hiciera lo mismo -No hay necesidad de eso, ya te debes haber dado cuenta que Ji Hu-hyung sabe quién eres. Franz tiene razón, te aceptó porque se lo pedí. El vampiro solo te va a hacer algunas preguntas sobre tus conocimientos generales, nada que no te haya enseñado.  
Niran lo siguió en silencio y Jung Dae había aprendido con el tiempo que esa era la forma en la que el chico trataba de calmar su miedo -Responde cosas cortas y con algo de verdad, escucha con atención sus palabras.

El joven asintió con su mirada todavía perdida.

-Sobre el cybus, no le hagas preguntas sobre su vida, sólo sobre la academia.

Los dos llegaron hasta la puerta donde Franz ya estaba listo para recibir a sus invitados.

-Niran- Jung Dae podía sentir la ansiedad recorrer el cuerpo del chico, aunque su rostro no decía nada. El joven asintió con sus ojos fijos en la puerta -Esto solo es una formalidad, recuerda lo que te enseñó Hinoe. Además, Franz y yo estamos aquí.

Franz arqueó las cejas mirando al vampiro con sorpresa. Jung Dae sabía que aquellas palabras no eran exactamente su estilo, pero no podía permitir que Niran cometiera un error y descubriera su tipo de sangre en frente de las criaturas. También detestaba el aroma del miedo en el cuerpo del joven.

Preparado a retomar sus conexiones con sus viejos conocidos, dio la señal a Franz para que abriera la puerta.

-¿Es costumbre que tardes tanto?- una hermosa chica le sonrió. Su cabello castaño y sedoso bajaba por sus hombros, su rostro blanco mostraba una inocencia falsa y sus ojos lo miraban con malicia. Al lado de ella una joven desconocida los saludó con una reverencia: su cabello negro corto resaltaba la palidez de su cara y su ropa era más informal.

-Como siempre, es un placer volverte a ver Suzy- la saludó Jung Dae, preparándose para dar un buen show y cuidar de Niran.


	10. Entrevista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llegó el momento. ¿No puede ser tan difícil responder preguntas? ¿Verdad?

**Un pequeño pueblo de Japón**  
 **2017**  


  
Sin palabras, así era como Niran había terminado al ver entrar a las dos invitadas. La primera, Suzy, era sin duda alguna, el ser sobrenatural. Todo en ella lo demostraba: su informalidad al hablar con Jung Dae, sus movimientos suaves; con gracia e hipnotizantes. Era tan diferente de su maestra, incuso su belleza era menos salvaje. Niran la observó caminar por la casa. Como posaba con picardía sus ojos marrones en la extraña colección de objetos que Jung Dae había traído de sus viajes para decorar la casa. De vez en cuando escuchaba los comentarios de la chica sobre el gusto tan vintage del otro, en un claro intento para molestarlo. Su voz era suave y calma, digna de alguien que confiaba en su poder.  
  
Hasta entonces Suzy no lo había mirado directamente ni había intentado conversar con él. Niran agradeció que ella lo ignorara, aunque no sabía si esa era una buena señal. Intentando calmarse y no llamar más la atención de la vampiresa. Decidió caminar por detrás del grupo, encontrándose con la otra chica que le pidió disculpas y se apresuró para ir al lado de Suzy. Maëlle, ese era el nombre de la otra joven. Era la primera vez que Niran tenía contacto con un cybus; siempre los había visto de lejos en los bares donde escogía a sus víctimas. Hasta entonces los cybus le habían dado lastima y asco; siempre pegados a un vampiro como parásitos que se dejaban succionar a cambió de placer, esbozando sonrisas que acababan en miradas vacías llenas de lujuria. Pero la chica que estaba frente a él era diferente, con un obvio conocimiento de lo que era, dándole otro sentido al triste destino de su clase. Niran entendió que la joven caminaba al lado de su señora más por encontrarse en un lugar extraño y ante un ser que desconocía, que por una estúpida dependencia. La voz de Maëlle era más grave y sin pena le hacía preguntas a Jung Dae sobre la decoración. Sus miradas y tono eran coquetos, dinámicos y vivos. Niran concluyó que la vida de los cybus que tenían lazos con buenos clanes no debía ser tan difícil.  
  
El tour de la casa terminó en el salón. Suzy le tendió a Jung Dae una botella de cristal finamente esculpida llena de un líquido rojo -Pensé que sería un buen presente- Dijo la chica con una amplia sonrisa.  
  
Jung Dae tomó con delicadeza el frasco y lo observó detalladamente -No lo dudo, tu paladar es bastante sofisticado Suzy.  
  
El vampiro alzó su mirada hacia Maëlle, quien sonrió levemente y enrojeció como si este le hubiera dado el mejor cumplido. Niran apartó sus ojos de ella, decepcionado. Al final un cybus no dejaba de ser rebaño.  
  
Jung Dae dejó la botella sobre la mesa, que ahora estaba vacía -Es imposible resistir a tal tentación después de todo este tiempo.  
  
Suzy río y abrazó a Maëlle acariciando su mejilla -Fue idea de Maëlle- La otra chica tomó la mano de la vampiresa, mirándola fijamente.  
  
Jung Dae tomó las manos de ambas y las besó -¿Deseas acompañarnos con algo querida Maëlle?- Dijo mientras rozaba con sus dedos el brazo de la joven humana.  
  
-Una coca-cola- Respondió Maëlle sin romper su lazo con ambos seres.  
  
-Niran, dile a Franz que traiga dos copas, una coca y prepara algo para ti si quieres.  
  
El joven, que estaba empezando a sentir nauseas por aquella imagen miró sorprendido al vampiro. ¿Desde cuándo Jung Dae le daba órdenes? -No, si quiere algo puede pedírselo a Franz- respondió el joven en cuestión de segundos sin importarle que el pedido de Jung Dae le daba una oportunidad de alejarse a lo que veía venir sería una orgía.  
  
Maëlle y Suzy rieron, ambas miraban con curiosidad a Niran. Jung Dae arqueó una ceja con una leve sonrisa. Dejó a las dos jóvenes y caminó hacia el chico, mirándolo con interés. Sus pasos llegaron hasta que su rostro quedó a centímetros de Niran quien solo tragó un poco de saliva. Algo había hecho el vampiro con su cuerpo porque esté no respondía ante sus intentos de alejarlo de un golpe.  
  
Sintió los labios de él rozar el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo que su corazón palpitara con velocidad.  
  
-Por favor, Ran.  
  
-Señor Ming- La voz de Maëlle interrumpió lo que fuera que Jung Dae había intentado decirle. El vampiro se alejó molesto y miró fríamente a la chica -Desearía acompañar al joven si no le incomoda.  
  
El vampiro dio la vuelta y la extraña sensación de incertidumbre lo rodeó, inseguro de las intenciones de las jóvenes.  
  
-¿Quieres ir por lo que te pedí Niran?- El joven esperó escuchar algo que mostrara que el vampiro sólo lo estaba obligando de una forma más sutil pero parecía ser una pregunta genuina. El chico buscó los ojos de Jung Dae que parpadeó algunas veces esperando su respuesta. Niran asintió y le hizo señas a Maëlle para que lo siguiera. -No tardes con las cosas- Lo apuró el vampiro antes de salir por el salón.  
  
Los dos caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la cocina donde Franz leía un libro. No parecía importarle las visitas. Al sentir la presencia de alguien sus ojos se apartaron con interés hacia los jóvenes. Maëlle lo saludó con la mano y le sonrió.  
  
-¿En qué puedo ayudarles?  
  
Niran suspiró sintiéndose más tranquilo ante la presencia del hombre -Jung Dae quiere un par de copas y dos coca-colas, por favor.  
  
Franz asintió dejando el libro sobre la mesa. Se movió rápidamente en la cocina mientras buscaba todo lo que le habían pedido, mostrando su conocimiento del lugar.  
  
-Entonces...- Maëlle se acercó a Niran y tuvo la impresión de que ella lo había olfateado -Suzy siempre habla de que Jung Dae es una trampa mortal si alguna vez lo tienes en tu cama. ¿Por eso terminaste aquí?  
  
Niran la miró extrañado. Sabía de la fama del vampiro, pero su acercamiento más grande había pasado minutos antes.  
  
-¿Te mordió en uno de sus encuentros?- Maëlle se alejó de él sorprendida.  
  
El joven negó con la cabeza ¿De qué estaba hablando? -No, él...  
  
-Ya tengo todo preparado joven Niran ¿Está bien si lo acompaño a usted y a la señorita de vuelta? No es de buena educación esconderse en la cocina.  
  
El joven río ante el comentario haciendo que Maëlle lo mirara confundida, pero la joven no dijo nada y los tres regresaron al salón donde Suzy estaba sentada en el sillón favorito de Jung Dae. Su vestido era corto y dejaba ver sus bellas piernas. El vampiro estaba en el sillón de frente recostado en una esquina.  
  
-Parece ir solo por los huérfanos, pero no estaría mal que tuvieras cuidado- Suzy los recibió con una sonrisa -Creo que es tiempo de comenzar la entrevista, Niran ¿Por qué no te sientas a mi lado? -El chico asintió y fue hacia ella, guardando un poco de distancia. Maëlle por su lado estaba recostada en la esquina opuesta a la de Jung Dae. Franz sirvió rápidamente las sodas a los jóvenes y luego pasó las copas a los vampiros. Con suavidad abrió la botella esculpida y las llenó hasta la mitad como si aquel liquido fuera vino.  
  
-Eres bastante tímido, ¿Por qué no te acercas más? - Dijo Suzy bebiendo de su copa sin ocultar el placer que sintió al probar la sangre.  
  
Niran se encontró de frente con el único detalle que sus tutores habían olvidado enseñarle y por lo cual el trabajo de Niran era más sucio que el de otros cazadores. Nunca había entendido el arte de la sensualidad que para aquellos seres era una base primordial en su vida. Sabía por Jung Dae que los de su especie eran los mejores amantes y su atractivo era difícil de ignorar: como un método de defensa y ataque para los vampiros, pero también era una gran debilidad si algún cazador lograba controlar aquel talento. Algo que venía con experiencias que Niran nunca había tenido, pero no creía que sería buena idea comenzar comenzar a buscar de esta en su entrevista.  
  
Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por una fragancia dulce que le impedía respirar. Dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, vio a Suzy cerca de él, la fría mano que llevaba la copa acarició su cara. Su mirada intensa inspeccionaba en sus ojos lo que él pensaba, incluso se preguntó si lo que buscaban esas criaturas era apoderarse de un alma. Afortunadamente había aprendido a controlar aquella búsqueda de fallas e inestabilidad, las criaturas podían entrar en él sin saber cuánto controlaba de su propia mente.  
  
-Interesante- los labios rosas de Suzy se posaron sobre los de él, moviéndolos en un simple beso. Niran no correspondió, pero tampoco la apartó. Después de un minuto Suzy se detuvo y volvió a beber de su copa -Eres demasiado interesante, tu aroma, tu sabor es... ya entiendo porque él... - la vampiresa cerró los ojos y rozó el rostro de Niran con su boca hasta llegar a su cuello. Los movimientos de Suzy estaban haciendo reaccionar el cuerpo del joven, recordándole aquel calor que antes había sentido con Yori, aunque esta vez su cuerpo estaba más sensible por la fría piel de la mujer. Su mente se nubló ante aquella fragancia, haciendo que este comprendiera el poder de aquellos seres, el peligro de su cercanía y porque sus tutores lo habían dejado en la ignorancia.  
  
-¡Suzy!- La voz de Jung Dae lo sacó de su estupor y al parecer también a Suzy que se reincorporó mirando al joven fijamente. La respiración del chico se interrumpió ante aquellas pupilas dilatadas y aquel rostro que ya no parecía tan humano.  
  
Niran desvió su rostro buscando a Jung Dae quién se había levantado del sillón: no parecía estar muy contento. Maëlle fue rápidamente hacia Suzy, quien la recibió entre sus brazos. Niran todavía estaba perdido por aquellas nuevas emociones cuando un brazo fuerte lo aparto de su lugar y lo llevó hacia el sofá del frente. La voz de Jung Dae llamó a Franz quien rápidamente apareció con un vaso de agua y un pañuelo. Hasta entonces el joven no se había percatado de su cuerpo. Gotas de agua recorrieron su rostro y sintió que limpiaban el sudor de su frente. Sus manos temblaban y parecía haber perdido la voz. Jung Dae le hizo beber un poco de agua, que de alguna forma detuvo el ardor de su cuerpo y aclaró sus pensamientos. Sus ojos se abrieron y vio los oscuros orbes de Jung Dae fijas en él.  
  
-Déjame manejar esto hasta el final. Luego gritas todo lo que quieras.  
  
Niran no comprendió aquellas palabras hasta que la boca de Jung Dae se encontró con la suya. Su cuerpo tembló de miedo al pensar que otra vez tendría la misma reacción que su encuentro con Suzy, pero ese beso fue más tranquilo, como si el vampiro intentara borrar cualquier rasgo de la otra criatura dentro de él.

Al terminar, Jung Dae limpió los labios del joven y lo recostó en su hombro, Niran no había dejado de temblar y todavía no respondía totalmente. Afortunadamente su mente volvió a pensar con claridad y su razón tomaba algunos esbozos de lo que estaba pasando.

-Suzy, te pediría que no hagas eso en mi salón.  
  
Los ojos de Niran se detuvieron en la pareja que estaba frente a él. Del cuello de Maëlle se deslizaban pequeñas gotas carmesí que se perdían en su ropa, las dos chicas estaban envueltas en un apasionado beso donde las caricias no parecían ser suficientes para calmar los deseos mutuos. Suzy se detuvo y miro de reojo a Jung Dae con curiosidad. Volviendo su rostro hacia Maëlle acarició con dulzura su cuello y le susurró algo. Franz llegó a su lado con un par de abrigos.  
  
-Me siento avergonzada por mi actitud. Es extraño que me pierda tan fácilmente- Dijo la vampiresa, pero su tono no mostraba ningún remordimiento. Sus ojos se posaron sobre Niran, quien tembló ante ella, sintiéndose débil y humillado. Jung Dae rozó con sus dedos la mano del joven. Aquel gesto inesperadamente lo tranquilizó lo suficiente para que volviera a respirar.   
  
-Lo sé... pero espero que la próxima vez no pierdas el control.  
  
Maëlle le lanzó una mirada de furia al vampiro y para sorpresa del joven el aura del lugar se tornó más oscura.  
  
-¡Maëlle! No es nuestro territorio y fue mi falta- Suzy vistió a la joven con su abrigo  
  
-Franz las conducirá hasta la salida, creo que puedes entender mi falta de cortesía- La voz de Jung Dae era profunda y fría. Suzy asintió y tomó de la mano a la otra joven, siguiendo a Franz.  
  
-Dae, más te vale vigilar de cerca al chico cuando este en la universidad. Si yo caí...  
  
-Lo sé- Jung Dae le respondió con frialdad.  
  
-Cuídense de Buck.  
  
-Ten un buen viaje- El vampiro respondió sin inmutarse.  
  
-Me alegra que regreses. Nos veremos luego Niran.  
  
-Hasta pronto Suzy, cuída de ti y de Maëlle.  
  
Niran seguía recostado en el hombro de Jung Dae, escuchó los pasos del grupo alejarse. Todavía con poco control sobre su cuerpo; sus manos temblaban, su cuerpo estaba impregnado de sudor frío y podía sentir su corazón latir a gran velocidad. y todavía no lograba moverse. El silencio los rodeo hasta que en la casa resonó el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse.  
  
Jung Dae abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se detuvo. Niran buscó su rostro esperando recibir alguna burla o queja del vampiro, pero este le sonrió levemente y secó el sudor de su frente. El joven decidió ignorar su curiosidad y sintió su cuerpo relajarse con el paso del tiempo. Dejándose llevar por el cansancio cerró los ojos sin apartarse del vampiro.  
  
Franz apareció con una frazada y cubrió al par que seguía inseparable en la esquina del sofá.  
.  
.  
-Eso fue peligroso señor Ming -El vampiro miró al hombre. No necesitaba que alguien le recordara su estúpido error -Pese a toda la sangre que ha corrido por sus manos todavía es demasiado inocente para este mundo- Franz miró a Niran con tristeza y recogió la copa semi-vacía de la criatura -¿No la terminó?  
  
-Si hubiera llorado no estaría tan cansado. Ha crecido, pero le sigue teniendo miedo a la muerte  
  
El vampiro sonrió ante aquellas palabras y vio al humano que dormía apaciblemente a su lado. Hacía mucho que no veía a una de esas criaturas descansar. Se preguntó qué clase de sueños o pesadillas tenía el chico y su mente divagó un rato antes de notar el brillo rojo que salía de la copa que sostenía Franz. Hasta ver a Suzy perder el control no había caído en cuenta que él era inmune al chico. Para alguien de su edad, y con su historial, era algo extraño.  
  
-Perdí el apetito. Ve a descansar Franz, yo cuidaré de Niran.  
  
Franz asintió y se retiró en silencio.  
  
Su mirada volvió a perderse escuchando la respiración del chico, sintiendo el calor de aquel cuerpo. En un acto reflejo acarició su cabello, pero se detuvo rápidamente para mirar con atención sus facciones. Niran todavía tenía rastros del sudor, que lentamente caía por sus labios. Su tez había retomado un poco de color. Aquel joven era un humano muy interesante, fuerte, decidido, altanero y carente de modales. Más profundo de lo que cualquier criatura de su edad podía ser, pero todavía frágil y puro.  
Jung Dae sintió un vació en su pecho y maldijo sus propios pensamientos. Esos sentimientos sólo provenían por tener que vivir como guardián del joven, y proporcionar un poco de aquel apego que Hinoe le había mostrado al chico desde su niñez. No podía ser algo diferente. Por su existencia él había perdido lo último que le quedaba de humanidad y se había jurado que nunca la intentaría recuperar.  
  
Pese a eso, Jung Dae no pensó en alejarlo de él; sus manos volvieron a jugar con su cabello y las ganas de pedirle perdón no desaparecían.  



	11. さよなら

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niran tiene que despedirse de su actual vida.

**2017**   
**En algún parque de Japón**

  
  
Lo bueno de la primavera era el poder ver los cerezos florecer, los pétalos adornando los caminos, la brisa mezclando el aire frio del invierno con toques cálidos de un sol esperado, el sonido de las aves despertando y el aroma de las flores que renacían después de un largo sueño; para muchos, no podía existir una época más apropiada para salir y estar con los seres amados.   
  
El golpe de una cachetada llamó la atención de las personas que caminaban por el parque. arios extraños vieron con curiosidad a dos jóvenes que estaban parados frente a frente.

-¿Es así como vas a dejarme?- La voz de la chica retumbó en el lugar -¿Cuándo pensabas decirme tus planes?

Niran acarició su mejilla, molesto por la atención sin sentido que el llanto de Yuri estaba creando. Si no fuera porque Franz lo había obligado a terminar con ella como un “caballero” habría aceptado la propuesta de Jung Dae de finalizar todo por teléfono. Como su tutor había dicho “es más práctico y puedes colgar antes de subir al avión.”

-No es mi obligación, además, esto fue idea de Franz y no puedo negarme a mi tutor- el joven deseaba poder acabar con todo lo más rápido posible, estaba detestando las miradas de extraños en ellos.

-Tu ya tienes edad para decidir, prometiste quedarte conmigo- El llanto de Yuri se acrecentó y ahora las personas que ya no intentaban ocultar su curiosidad, susurraban a los demás sobre la escena que estaban viendo. Niran decidió que Jung Dae tenía razón, era mejor ser práctico y decidió ser honesto por primera vez con la chica. La tomó de los hombros y la obligó a verle el rostro.

-Mira Yori, tu futuro conmigo es una más de tus fantasías. Yo no quiero tener una familia feliz y perfecta. Nunca me interesó ir a esa universidad o compartir apartamento, ni si quiera ser la pareja perfecta del campus. Perdón, pero no me interesa.

La chica se quedó en silencio mirando con repulsión a Niran; cuyo rostro permanecía calmado y frío -¿Mi fantasía? ¿Estás diciendo que aguanté todos tus secretos y comportamientos extraños por una simple fantasía? - Yori rio -Eres un imbécil, ¿Piensas que es tan fácil terminar cinco años de relación? ¿Qué debo aceptar tu puto adiós sin decir nada? - Las lágrimas de la chica volvieron a recorrer su rostro -Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida Niran, jamás impediría que cumplieras tu sueño. Con la tecnología podríamos tener una relación a distancia ¿no crees? 

Niran la miró sorprendido: no esperaba esta reacción. Maldijo la pérdida de tiempo que había sido seguir la orden de Franz -No, eso es estúpido.  
El llanto de Yori se acrecentó y la chica se aferró a su brazo -¿No puedo ir contigo? Estoy segura que a Franz no le importaría.   
Niran rio y alejó a la joven, que rasguñó su piel -No, no te quiero más a mi lado. Tus sueños jamás me han interesado. Además, yo solo necesitaba compañía mientras estaba aquí. 

-Es mentira...-La chica lo abrazó, mojando su camisa con lágrimas y en un acto desesperado se agarró con fuerza a la espalda de Niran.

-Cree lo que quieras, pero yo siempre fui honesto y no dije nada que te hiciera pensar que quería ir contigo a esa maldita universidad- El joven suspiró tratando de alejar a la chica -Y tú no me necesitas, ya muchos te han hecho compañía.

Yori se apartó de él, con sus ojos fijos en el rostro impasible del joven, cuya mirada de victoria sólo resaltaba su angelical rostro.

-Andou-sempai, Kyle, Leo...- Niran miró con asco a Yori -Jung Dae... y creo que la lista es más larga.

Yori alzó su mano para golpearlo de nuevo, pero fue detenida antes de que tocara el rostro del joven, haciendo que la chica riera a carcajadas. Cayó de rodillas al piso mientras Niran todavía sostenía su muñeca.

-Eso fue porque eres un maldito marica que jamás fue capaz de tocarme, ¡Cinco putos años Khun! ¡Y en el único momento en que me viste como una mujer saliste corriendo!

Niran soltó la muñeca de la chica -No te preocupes, nunca me importó con quien te acostabas. Así que no me culpes de tu insaciable apetito- El chico se arregló la camisa y miró por última vez a la joven que lloraba desconsolada en el piso -Sólo quería despedirme de ti porque pese a todo fuiste lo suficientemente inteligente para no meter tus narices en mi vida. Recuerdo que alguna vez te advertí que meterte conmigo no era una buena idea.

Yori lo miró con ira y le lanzó la tierra que encontró a su alrededor -¡Cállate!

Niran sonrió sacudiendo su ropa -Pero en verdad no lo eres, y debes aceptar sus consecuencias.

El chico la miró, sintiendo un poco de lástima por aquella chica cubierta de tierra y lágrimas. Su teléfono sonó y Yori se quedó en silencio, viendo como Niran contestaba la llamada.

-¿Ya terminaste? Tenemos que ir al aeropuerto- Le dijo Jung Dae desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Sí señor- Contestó Niran mientras se detenía sin interés en los ojos de sorpresa y traición que lo juzgaban. Al ver que ya no quedaba nada más, dio la vuelta y caminó hacía la salida del parque mientras escuchaba los gritos de Yori que lo llamaba por su nombre, implorando que volviera.

-Parece que no fue tan tranquilo como esperaba, ¿el “caballero” perdió su estilo?

-Llegaré en diez minutos- Niran apagó su teléfono, llamando al taxi más cercano.  



	12. Giussepe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenidos al instituto más prestigioso del mundo

**2017**  
**París**

  
El verano estaba terminando. En las frías calles del alejado banlieu parisino se veía como las hojas de los árboles comenzaban a tomar un ligero color ocre, acompañando a los jóvenes que retomaban clase: algunos emocionados, otros con pereza y otros encontrándose con sus amigos.   
  
Desde ese día era justo decir que la mayoría eran parte del monótono peregrinaje típico de los estudiantes. De la gran marea de jóvenes que pasaba por la salida del metro hacia a sus respectivas academias, resaltaban los alumnos de “Giussepe”. Eran de los pocos universitarios que vestían uniforme: una pulcra hoodie o un bléiser azul oscuro, acompañado de faldas o pantalones de color claro. Cada uno lo portaba con gracia y honra para que todos en la gran ciudad supieran del orgullo que sentían de pertenecer a tan prestigioso recinto, privilegio que ellos mostraban en público solo en ese día porque el resto del año desaparecían de la vista de los extraños yendo en carros y vehículos privados.

  
La universidad “Giussepe Tartini” era una de las instituciones privadas más reconocidas en Europa, en sus aulas no solo se enseñaba a las más altas élites mundiales; hijos de políticos, médicos, abogados, artistas y pensadores de todo el mundo se reunían aquí. Aunque no valía el simple hecho de tener un apellido reconocido o provenir de familias privilegiadas para poder entrar, sino que también quienes deseaban der parte de esa institución debían tener un historial perfecto en el aspecto académico y social. Sin embargo, no era tan elitista, las cabezas de la institución estaban al tanto de esas almas afortunadas con talento que pertenecían al “común”; genios encontrados por casualidad, quienes tenían la posibilidad de presentarse bajo unos parámetros más fuertes de calidad, pero que sabían que al entrar podían obtener una de las raras y más añoradas becas para la diversidad.  
  
Muchos curiosos ya estaban en la reja que cerraba la entrada de las personas al gran recinto, la seguridad desde allí era rigurosa y nadie que no tuviera un carnet y el uniforme podía ingresar. Un largo camino se alzaba desde allí hasta un edificio blanco, rodeado de un jardín gigante. Para las personas de afuera, el lugar era fuente de múltiples leyendas urbanas y sustanciosos cotilleos sobre la clase de personas que estudiaban allí. Desde rumores tan simples como el tener acceso a la última tecnología en enseñanza, hasta algunos más turbios que hablaban de sectas que adoraban a dioses paganos. Para los chicos que entraban y los que se apeñuscaban en la entrada, solo era una forma más de idolatrar el lugar. 

Un muchacho alto, de cabello castaño, tez blanca y grandes ojos marrones observaba con desdén a los estudiantes de azul que ignoraban sin piedad a la muchedumbre de la entrada; obviamente la mayoría estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de vida y ya no se dignaban a saludar o mirar a esos pobres desconocidos. Se dio cuenta que por el tumulto de gente no podía pasar desapercibido; no tenía ganas de ignorar y actuar como los demás, pero su hoodie mostraba claramente que él iba a ser otro de esos estúpidos pedantes. Su única solución fue cubrirse la cabeza con la capucha para que no vieran su rostro y pasó rápidamente por la bulliciosa línea de honor. Al entrar se detuvo sin mirar atrás. Se sintió como un idiota al darse cuenta que había hecho lo mismo que los demás e ignoró las risas ahogadas de los estudiantes sobre su extraño comportamiento. El chico tomó aire y se preguntó si su venganza valía el ser parte de aquel circo. 

Con pasos lentos fue por el sendero que llevaba hasta el edificio principal sin darle mucha importancia a quienes caminaban a su lado. Miró con desprecio la verde gamuza adornada con las flores de la temporada, las sutiles fuentes en piedra tallada y como el ambiente cambiaba, nada de ruido, el aire cálido, le parecía haber entrado a una pulcra y muy reforzada burbuja. Continúo con su marcha hasta llegar a la entrada del edificio principal o lo que él pensó era una de las mejores muestras arquitectónicas modernas; grandes ventanales en vidrio polarizado mostraban numerosos lockers blancos que se alineaban creando un tipo de segunda pared. En la parte descubierta, se veía la recepción del lugar, un vestíbulo de madera brillante y azul era adornado con el mismo símbolo que tenía la hoodie y sacos de los estudiantes. Detrás de este, un hombre y una mujer vestidos en traje claro saludaban con una sonrisa a todo el que llegaba. 

-Tienes que dejar de leer manga- Un chico se paró a su lado hablando alegremente en coreano por su celular -Nae, es impresionante pero no creo que tengan titanes escondidos aquí, esto no es Shingeki 바보.

Niran observó con atención a la persona que estaba a su lado. Un muchacho más bajo que él, de cabello negro corto y tez blanca, tenía puesto un bléiser azul. Sus pequeños ojos formaron una casi perfecta medialuna cuando sonreía. Pese a tener un aire relajado, su sola presencia era poderosa y extraña. Niran supo que aquella sonrisa era solo una fachada pero que también aquel chico tenía más experiencia que él en ese lugar.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? - El chico se asustó al notar que esa pregunta era para él.

-미안해...- Niran maldijo su estúpida reacción; había hablado en coreano y eso no era lo que había acordado con el tarado de Jung Dae, que sin avisarle lo había dejado solo. Se calmó pensando que el chico de al lado era un simple humano y que, de todas formas, no era raro hablar varios idiomas en ese instituto. Se quedó mirándolo por lo bajo, había algo en él que lo hacía sentirse vulnerable, lo mejor sería mantenerse alejado de ese sujeto, por ahora.

-¿Hablas coreano? ¿Eres nuevo? - Le preguntó aquel chico sin mucho interés.

-Sí...

El extraño abrió los ojos asombrado -¿Beca?- El chico sintió su mirada fría juzgar profundamente su ser.

-Mi familia, querían que fuera parte de este lugar- El otro se quedó en silencio por unos momentos y luego se relajó, dando paso a una sonrisa. 

-Bueno, es difícil oponerse a los padres. Solo quieren lo mejor de ti- dijo con una sutil tristeza en sus palabras -Por cierto, mucho gusto. Domhnall Sik. Pasé por matricula especial- Dijo este con una leve carcajada 

-Sato Niran- Este último le extendió la mano para completar la presentación. -Mucho gusto.

Domhnall lo miró dudoso - ¿Eres japonés? - preguntó ignorando el saludo.

Niran bajó su brazo, incómodo - Adoptado. Cuando me aceptaron en este lugar, mi familia no dudo en enviarme- Domhnall asintió levemente -Al parecer querían deshacerse de mí. No creo poder estar a la altura de este lugar. 

El chico rio ante el comentario -Ten cuidado con lo que dices, muchos respetan Giussepe más de lo que podrías pensar. No quieres tener problemas con ellos.

-Que lo intenten, no le temo a los problemas. Además, nadie compra lo que no se muestra.

El rostro de Domhnall perdió su sonrisa y se acercó lentamente hacia Niran. Ambos quedaron a solo pocos centímetros de distancia, haciendo que este último retuviera la respiración.

-Créeme, puede que tengas mucha confianza en ti, pero si actúas sin pensar, no solo terminarás lamiendo los zapatos de cualquier escoria para sobrevivir- Sus palabras fueron dichas en un leve susurro. Una campana sonó y este se alejó como si nada hubiera pasado, arreglándose el bléiser. -Y eso en el mejor de los casos.

Niran se quedó quieto en el lugar tratando de volver a sus cinco sentidos ¿Se había encontrado con un Cybus que no tenía la mente lavada? Cuando salió de su estado se dio cuenta que Domhnall ya había entrado al edificio. Se sintió perdido por un momento, decidió ignorar su instinto de supervivencia y seguir al chico, Jung Dae no estaría muy feliz, aunque eso le pasaba por dejarlo solo. Tal vez, lo mejor era seguir con la gente interesante.

En frente de los lockers, notó que algunos estaban marcados con lo que parecía ser placas de oro y otros con materiales más o menos ostentosos –Hablando de venderse al mejor postor, aquí ser humilde no sirve para nada- Domhall buscó el suyo, estaba marcado en bronce, nada llamativo. El chico empezó a cambiarse de zapatos y luego se puso un bléiser. 

-¿No te vas a cambiar? Es una regla cambiarse de zapatos y dejar los abrigos al llegar.

Niran asintió, sintiéndose más estúpido que antes. Él no era un seguidor, ni un niño que tenía que esperar a alguien; era el lugar, no se sentía cómodo ante tantas presencias. Buscó su locker y sonrió al ver su nombre entallado en plata y cobre, podía tener muchas quejas de Jung Dae, pero su delicadeza con los detalles era increíble. La llave que estaba en la cerradura tenía el mismo material, Niran abrió el locker y empezó a cambiarse. Era una regla simple y había sido Franz quien se la había recordado; este acto era como pedir permiso para entrar; una forma simple de recordarles a todos que este lugar estaba regido por los vampiros. 

-¿Listo? Tenemos que ir al auditorio- Niran dio un salto cuando vio a Domhall a su lado, ya no estaba seguro si el chico era en verdad un humano. Trato de recuperarse y tragándose su orgullo, lo siguió -¿A dónde vamos y por qué tu sabes más de este lugar que yo?- Preguntó el joven mientras caminaba con el resto de alumnos por un gran pasillo oscuro.

Domhnall volvió a reír – Es fácil tener un poco de información sobre Giussepe si como yo has vivido en todos los institutos que ellos patrocinan. Mi única meta en la vida era entrar aquí. Es un honor para gente como nosotros; somos los imbéciles que entramos por medio de exámenes y notas. Los pocos, pero más afortunados, están aquí porque sus clanes ofrecen cosas interesantes a las cabezas más altas. Niran frunció el ceño. Él era uno de esos que habían entrado sin hacer mucho esfuerzo y se preguntó sobre lo que Jung Dae habría prometido para que él pudiera estar allí, marcado de azul entre una muchedumbre que ahora estaba en bléiser blanco.

Al entrar se sorprendió al darse cuenta del auditorio: era bastante suntuoso, con el número de asientos exactos para la cantidad de estudiantes y profesores. No cabía duda que algunos eran simples mortales, hijos de grandes empresarios que tenían convenios con los vampiros, sus caras asustadas le ganaban al aire de petulancia; esos chicos nunca sabrían lo que tener tal poder podía hacer para su tipo, por alguna razón todavía asistían a un instituto como este. Jung Dae le había explicado un poco sobre estos contactos en sus clases y cómo era ganancia mutua para mantener el secreto y la reputación. Le sorprendió el darse cuenta que había un número razonable de ellos pese a las exigentes demandas para poder ser parte de la institución. Sería suficiente para demostrarle a Yori que los bastardos con suerte también tenían una vida de mierda. 

El chico se sintió tranquilo debido a que no debió esforzarse mucho para llegar a donde estaba. Sólo lo había comentado una vez y no creía que reestablecer sus lazos con la familia hubiera sido una tarea tediosa y sin ninguna ganancia para Jung Dae. Tenía que preguntarle qué fue lo que le pidieron para que su solicitud fuera tomada en cuenta, aunque, viendo la poca información que éste le dio para sobrevivir en su primer día, no iba a esperar gran cosa de su tutor. 

Por otro lado, le llamó la atención el cambio en Domhnall; parecía bastante ansioso, mirando alrededor de la marea blanca y deteniéndose en algunos rostros que Niran creyó podrían ser familiares para el chico. Agradeció el haber encontrado a alguien que pudiera explicarle lo que Jung Dae no, sin importar que no fuera uno de los más cuerdos, o más poderosos. Ya habría tiempo para conocer los de ese tipo.

-Bonjour et bienvenus à l'Université Giussepe Tarttini! - Una hermosa chica se paró ante ellos. Tenía los ojos oscuros, su cabello largo castaño caía fluidamente por su bléiser blanco, su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada y sus labios rojos le daban un aura era sensual. No había ninguna duda que era un cybus de los altos rangos. En sus manos sostenía una libreta, mientras les sonreía dulcemente -Soy Claire, estudiante de artes visuales de segundo año y encargada de guiar a los novatos para encontrar su lugar para la ceremonia, ¿Me podrían decir sus nombres, s’il-vous-plaît?- Abrió su libreta mirando con expectativa a los dos chicos que estaban maravillados.

-Nobuhiro Niran- Respondió el más alto, dándose cuenta del largo silencio que había pasado desde la presentación de la chica.

-Domhnall Sik- Respondió el otro con frialdad, llamando la atención de Niran.

La chica buscó sus nombres en la libreta y sonrió de nuevo. - ¡Los encontré! Síganme por aquí- Claire los guio hasta las primeras filas del auditorio donde ya estaban sentados un gran número de estudiantes, haciendo cinco largas hileras de color azul.

-Busquen un lugar donde se sientan cómodos y escuchen con atención las palabras de bienvenida- La joven hizo una pequeña reverencia y orgullosa por su cometido dio media vuelta hacia la entrada. Los dos chicos se sentaron en las primeras sillas de la tercera fila. Niran comprendió que habían ubicado a los nuevos en el lugar perfecto; bajo la mira de todos los profesores y lo suficientemente alejados de los estudiantes. 

Trató de olvidar un poco esa sensación que tanto le incomodaba e intentó entablar una corta conversación con Domhnall para obtener más información -Esa chica tenía bastante energía. Solo con verla sabes que fue criada por familias poderosas-comentó mientras observaba los demás estudiantes de primer año. Al no recibir respuesta de su compañero, dio vuelta y notó que la mirada de Domhnall estaba perdida, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Sik?- preguntó Niran, tratando de sacar al chico del trance.

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Domhall?

Nada.

-¡Domhnall!- El otro pareció salir de su estado y miró con sorpresa a Niran; que estaba ligeramente sorprendido, menos mal nadie se había enterado que había seguido a un loco. 

-¿Conoces a los Regliz?- Le preguntó este, ignorando el hecho de haber perdido su atención después de ver a la chica. 

El joven se quedó en silencio sin saber qué responder. Maldijo a Jung Dae por enésima vez al no darle información sobre los cybus -No realmente, he escuchado rumores-

Niran trató de fingir inocencia, respondiendo con una media verdad -¿Por qué? ¿Son conocidos?

-No, no necesariamente- Domhnall chasqueó la lengua y se recostó en la silla -Olvídalo.

Pasaron quince minutos y ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra. Era obvio que Domhall no era un extraño para todos y que era un cybus que todavía no tenía un clan, era de aquellos que habían crecido solo con el fin de ser parte de uno. De vez en cuando saludaba a algunas personas que no parecían sorprendidas con su presencia y que lo trataban con un extraño respeto. Sonrió al recordar la única lección que le dio Jung Dae sobre ese lugar sobre como los cybus respetados eran aquellos que, o eran parte de un clan poderoso o tenían mucha información valiosa. Eso lo tranquilizó un poco, el chico podía estar loco e incluso ser algo peligroso y sin importar si tenía familia o no, Domhnall le servía. Este se quedó inmóvil al ver a Claire volver con un grupo de estudiantes nuevos que la saludaban repetidamente con la cabeza baja.

-Cualquiera diría que te dejó hipnotizado- bromeó Niran al ver como los ojos de Domhnall se posaban en la chica.

Domhnall dio la vuelta y sonrió levemente – Casi nunca me toca ser el que baja la cabeza ¿Sabes?

El comentario hizo que Niran entrara en pánico. Hasta ahora él se había comportado normal ante el chico, rápidamente intento disculparse, escuchando en su interior la molesta voz de Jung Dae burlándose por su falta de modales, el maldito no era un novato. Antes de poder moverse para hacer una reverencia, el ambiente del auditorio tuvo un cambio drástico que le dio escalofríos. Todo había quedado en un extraño silencio y vio como Domhnall se tensaba en su silla. Él y resto de los estudiantes parecían estar pendientes del escenario. Niran miró fijamente hacia donde estaba el podio y la causa de la tenebrosa atmósfera.  
Un hombre joven estaba sobre el escenario, vestía un traje oscuro, sus facciones eran finas, su piel era pálida, sus delgados labios formaban una orgullosa sonrisa mientras que sus brazos se ocultaban en su espalda dándole un aire de más autoridad. Unos profundos ojos oscuros parecían mirar con atención a cada una de las personas que estaban en el lugar y más, a quienes estaban en las primeras filas. Detrás de él había un grupo de personas de pie. Todos tenían los mismos trajes negros y a Niran le pareció estar en un funeral.

-¿Quién es ese?- Preguntó el chico en un impulso, sin apartar sus ojos de la imponente figura, pero para su suerte no recibió alguna respuesta.  
El sonido de alguien respirando rápidamente lo hizo girar hacia su derecha para encontrar de donde venía aquel ruido que parecía resonar mil veces más fuerte en aquel lúgubre ambiente. Se sorprendió al ver a Domhnall apretando con fuerza el cojín de la silla, mirando al hombre con lo que era indudablemente odio e, irónicamente, un poco de respeto.

-Oye…- Lo último que necesitaba Niran era crear una atención innecesaria hacia él –¡Domhall!- Suspiró por lo bajó y el chico se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre.

-¿No sabes quién es él?- El rostro de Domhnall no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y Niran maldijo por lo bajo a su idiotez –Bueno, verlo de frente te puede dejar la mente en blanco.

Es el director y dueño de este lugar- Respondió Domhnall sin apartar su mirada del escenario. 

-Kim Ji Hu- Niran sintió su corazón acelerarse. Aquel nombre, la fuente de ira de su tutor, la criatura que debía odiarlo solo por su existencia. El miedo recorrió su cuerpo, sabía que algún día se iba a topar con el ser que, con su poco conocimiento, le parecía el más escalofriante. Capaz de hacer que cualquier criatura temblara solo con su nombre; conocido en todo el mundo porque todas las figuras de poder lo respetaban y deseaban ser como él. Adulado entre los suyos por ser el líder de uno de los más enigmáticos pero respetados clanes, además de poseer una maravillosa y siniestra mentalidad que lograba sacar provecho de cualquier situación. Para la prueba estaba su propia existencia y el gran valor que tenía su presencia allí para su tutor y este circo. Lo mejor era que ese sujeto lo hacía todo desde las sombras, viviendo en un casi anonimato, siendo cercano solo con quienes consideraba su familia.

Niran siempre pensó que la persona que podía hacer de Jung Dae alguien tan emocional y lavar el cerebro de miles de humanos para que creyeran que esta clase matadero era un instituto, tendría un aire de alguien altivo, como aquellas criaturas que había visto en los bares y no dudaban en alardear sobre el poder de su clan y su sangre en todo momento. Pero allí estaba él; sonriendo apaciblemente, mirando a los estudiantes de la misma forma en que un padre vería a sus hijos, haciendo que todos confiaran en él, logrando que los alumnos de todos los años lloraran de emoción por el simple hecho de verlo salir a saludarlos y aun así logrando que segundos después mil personas quedaran mudas de admiración solo con su mirada.

Sin esperar más tiempo, Kim Ji Hu se acercó al micrófono. Aclaró su garganta y golpeó con fuerza el estrado. -No crean que les voy a dar la bienvenida a la universidad, es un honor y un enorme privilegio el solo pisar la entrada de este lugar. Desde ahora tendrán que agradecer a sus señores o padres por el hecho de lograr pisar una institución como Giussepe y dependerá de ustedes hacer que sus años aquí sean un verdadero infierno o no. Ahora las reglas… 

Niran no supo que lo sorprendió más: el extraño cybus que parecía tener un conflicto de emociones a su lado, ocultando su rostro y murmurando cosas inentendibles, el hecho de que su cuerpo se había congelado ante Kim Ji Hu o que Jang Jung Dae había aparecido detrás, junto a un vampiro que conoció en aquel bar de mala muerte en su primera semana en París y como ambos sonreían burlonamente ante las palabras del director.


	13. Cybus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conociendo a los compañeros de Giussepe

**2017**   
**PARIS**

  
  
El caos de esta ciudad todavía lo molestaba, no tanto como la insoportable ola de turistas en Praga que casi lo vuelve loco cuando Jung Dae lo llevó a visitar aquel patrimonio histórico, pero el ritmo de vida en París le hacía extrañar la calma del pueblo donde fue criado. Tal vez era porque estaba acostumbrado a hacer las cosas lentamente como sus tutores, quienes debido a su naturaleza tenían una noción de tiempo muy diferente a la de los seres humanos y la falta de conocimiento sobre esta simple lección de vida le estaba costando mucho al joven que intentaba vaciar su mente para ignorar la falta de espacio en el metro, que en cada parada se llenaba más de personas apresuradas luchando contra el reloj. Cerró los ojos y se puso los audífonos para ignorar su alrededor con la melodía que sonó en su teléfono.

Una mano lo tomó del hombro y en un acto reflejo la agarró, poniendo a la otra persona contra una de las puertas.

-Soy yo, Ran- El joven miró con más cuidado a aquel chico y reconoció la hoodie azul -Soy Domhnall.

El chico lo soltó rápidamente -Perdón- se disculpó haciendo una reverencia, esperando recibir sin pelea cualquier insulto de parte del otro, como debía pasar cuando se trataba como igual a un Cybus respetado. Por su lado, no eran las normas lo que lo llevaban a bajar la cabeza. Sino el hecho que no podía alejarse de la única persona que en dos días le había enseñado más que sus tutores sobre la vida en ese instituto.

-¡Hey! ¡No hay problema!- Domhnall sonrió y se acarició el brazo -Tienes buenos movimientos, tus maestros deben ser excelentes.

Niran asintió intentando parecer lo más sumiso posible. Sabía que Domhnall ya tenía sus propias hipótesis sobre su historial, pero no tenía intención de que el otro supiera más de él.

-¿Por qué vienes en metro?- Le preguntó Domhnall mirándolo fijamente como si esperara alguna reacción extraña de parte de Niran -Pensé que tenías una familia.

Niran sonrió, intentando parecer inocente -¿Eso me impide tomar el metro?

Domhnall rio ante la ingenuidad del chico y la honestidad de su pregunta -Eres extraño, los Cybus no van en carros por gusto, la mayoría de familias prefieren no dejar a los suyos solos, y menos cuando no tienen un contrato.

Niran lo miró extrañado. Antes había escuchado hablar del famoso contrato, ¿Era ese que Jung Dae odiaba tanto?

-¿No sabes del contrato?- Domhnall alzó la voz más de lo esperado atrayendo más la atención de los pasajeros que no habían dejado de mirarlos.

El joven no sabía que responder. Era claro que todo Cybus conocía esa información, parecía ser algo básico para las personas que asistían en la academia. Dejando a un lado el pánico, trató de buscar alguna excusa que sirviera, pero su mente era demasiado lenta para la particular intuición de Domhnall.

-Niran...-Domhnall busco su rostro -¿Tienes familia, verdad?

El joven tragó saliva. Había sido criado por vampiros. ¿Eso lo hacía parte de una familia? Los ojos de Domhnall perforaron su rostro, esperando una respuesta del joven.

Afortunadamente su teléfono sonó y sin dudarlo lo contestó, evadiendo la fría mirada del otro.

-Dile que sí tienes familia y deja de sorprenderte por cada cosa que te dice- La voz de Jung Dae lo desconcertó, desde la ceremonia de entrada que no lo había visto.

Niran volteó para responderle a Domhnall. No pudo evitar dar un salto al ver su rostro a centímetros del suyo.

-Joven Niran sólo relájese y le deseamos un buen día- Franz lo despidió dejando a Niran confundido ¿Franz también estaba en el metro? Ignorándolo, decidió preocuparse más por su situación actual.

-¿Pasa algo Domhnall?- Pregunto sin intimidarse por los ojos oscuros y casi inhumanos del chico que estaba demasiado cerca, su cálido aliento lo incomodaba y el sentimiento de que sus pensamientos estaban siendo leídos sin mucho esfuerzo no lo dejaba actuar con naturalidad.

Al cabo de un tiempo Domhnall se reincorporó, todavía con su mirada fija en el otro -¿Era tu maestro?

Niran no respondió, era un hecho que Domhnall no era alguien completamente normal y el no saber con exactitud por qué, era lo extraño, lo hacía sentirse inseguro y dudar de sus propias acciones. De cierta forma su aura era diferente, le recordaba algo familiar, oscuro y prohibido. Veía una conexión de historias que lo llevaban a pensar que su relación con Domhnall le era más importante de lo que creía.

-Podría decirse que sí- respondió sonriendo. Franz tenía razón, para cumplir su misión debía calmarse y jugar en las mejores posiciones.

-Tu maestro debe ser poderoso- Domhnall volvió a hablar y Niran arqueó una ceja -Antes del contrato un Cybus puede ser parte de cualquier clan, incluso los que tienen lazos por linaje pueden cambiar sin que esto rompa las reglas. Como está prohibido hacer el contrato con menores, los señores utilizan las academias para vigilar que los clanes no se vuelvan locos y empiecen a secuestrar a la gente solo por gula. Obviamente, también lo hacen para que los Cybus mantengan su fidelidad, cuidándolos bajo sus alas y dándoles lo mejor.

Niran asintió, ¿Ese era el contrato que Jung Dae odiaba tanto?, le pareció estúpido temer a algo tan simple como la infidelidad de un humano.

-Para ellos es peligroso tomar a un Cybus con toxinas, es por eso que tratan de mantenerlo puro -Domhnall se recostó en una silla vacía - Ademá, varios tienen gustos similares. Para un señor, encontrar un Cybus es como criar a un bovino; siempre buscan el de mejor calidad.

Niran escuchó a Domhnall con atención. Le impresionó la forma en la que el chico hablaba de la relación entre vampiros y Cybus de la misma forma en la que esté la pensaba; esos humanos eran un ganado bien alimentado para el mejor postor, pero no pensó que alguien que parecía estar contento con lo que era sería tan honesto y crudo con sus palabras.

-Entonces, para que nadie se acerque a su Cybus los señores prefieren llevarlos directamente a la academia. Es como mostrar el criadero de donde proviene- A veces lo mejor era dar un poco de honestidad, Niran había probado que no era el más diestro en actuación.

Domhnall sonrió -Sí, algo así. A excepción del tuyo.

-Y el tuyo...- Aclaró Niran y el otro joven rio.

-No, yo no soy parte de esa clase de Cybus. Nunca llamé la atención de algún señor en las academias. Sé que mi futuro no es ser parte del menú principal.

El joven vio que este no tenía ningún rasgo de tristeza en su discurso. Al contrario, parecía divertirle, aunque eso aumentó sus sospechas de lo extraño que era su relación con los clanes y la numerosa información que tenía sobre ellos.

.  
.  
.

Niran se estaba cambiando en los lockers. Observó cómo los chicos bajaban sus miradas ante Domhnall, mientras que frente él sus rostros no podían ocultar el desprecio y los celos. Como siempre no les dio importancia y caminó junto al otro chico a su primera clase hasta que un grupo desvió el camino del par hacia otra habitación.

-Saben que los maestros odian esta clase de tratos- Les dijo Domhnall con calma mientras veía como uno de ellos cerraba la puerta con llave.

Niran miró con atención a su alrededor, inspeccionando el lugar, tratando de no levantar sospechas y atento ante cualquier ataque.

-Cállate Domhnall.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien hablar con irrespeto hacia el chico. Niran miró a Domhnall de reojo y notó sus puños cerrados.

-Muy bien...- Una joven rio -Creo que no se te ha olvidado tu lugar. Los de primer año te pueden mirar con respeto, pero nosotros sabemos bien qué clase de peste eres.

-¿La que le da placer a tu maestro debido a que tú no puedes?

En cuestión de segundos la joven se abalanzó contra Domhnall golpeando su entrepierna -Eso es solo porque aceptas que los maestros hagan de ti lo que no se atreven con nosotros. Perro.

Niran miró en silencio la escena. Pese al golpe Domhnall no había gritado de dolor y sonreía ante las palabras de la chica. Niran no se movió del lugar, sin saber si tenía que interesarse o no por la salud del joven o mostrar miedo ante el grupo.

-Así que tu eres Sato- Una voz lo llamó y vio a un chico que lo señalaba desde la puerta –Hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Sabes que el porcentaje de que un desconocido entre a este lugar es más bajo que un uno? El jefe de mi clan también está bastante intrigado ya que nunca había escuchado hablar de ti.

La joven que le había pegado a Domhnall se acercó a él -Viendo las probabilidades, solo se me ocurre que tu clan se siente avergonzado o se quiere deshacer de ti lo más pronto posible.

Niran pensó que era una posibilidad, hasta el momento no había podido conectar su estancia en ese lugar y la venganza de Jung Dae.

-Por eso tus señores no dan señales de protección, quieren que otro clan te adopte.

Niran no respondió. Nunca discutió con Jung Dae acerca de cómo debía explicar su lazo con los vampiros, pero agradeció el silencio de su tutor ya que le agradaba estar en la mira de los clanes.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo? - Los jóvenes se acercaron y uno de ellos sacó una jeringa-Mi jefe quiere saber qué clase de sangre tienes. Para que alguien como el Señor Kim te aceptara en el anonimato, debes ser alguien especial. Lástima que te dejaron demasiado indefenso, pequeño.

La chica rio y tres jóvenes lo atraparon. Niran eludió la jeringa, y se alistó para atacar. Si obtenían la muestra y el resultado no era Cybus, sería problemático para su estadía en el instituto. Sin mucho esfuerzo utilizó la fuerza de su espalda para soltarse y empujó a uno de sus captores contra una pared, que resultó ser un vidrio polarizado y se quebró ante el impacto. Los tres jóvenes cayeron en el pasillo rodeado de los estudiantes que desde afuera estaban contemplando la pelea. El grupo de captores parecía estar en estado de shock, sus manos sangraban por los vidrios que se enterraban en su piel, debido a la caída. Niran tampoco había salido intacto y ahora tenía una leve cortada en su brazo derecho. Molesto, se levantó para ver a un Domhnall sonriente de pie, admirando la escena, como si lo hubiera planeado todo.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- Todos los estudiantes bajaron la mirada ante la voz; un grupo de tres hombres y una mujer que se acercó hacia ellos. Niran alzó levemente la mirada, pero antes de poder indagar más sus movimientos se congelaron ante la presencia de alguien que el joven conocía de su primera visita a París.

Todos los Cybus se apartaron y formaron una línea, incluso aquellos que estaban heridos. Domhnall caminó lentamente hasta llegar al final de esta, como si supiera que no iba a ser castigado. Niran intentó mantener su mirada baja, concentrándose en no llamar la atención, una fuerza hizo que esté alzara su rostro; solo alguien tenía el poder para eso y el chico maldijo a Jung Dae, que apareció sonriendo detrás del otro vampiro. 

-¿No van a saludar al maestro?- Una voz lo sorprendió desde atrás, la figura de un hombre joven lo saludó con una gran sonrisa. Su mirada era viva, sagaz y oscura. Era indudablemente un humano, pero como Domhnall tenía algo en él que lo hacía peligroso y enigmático.

-Bu... buenos días Maestro Han y Maestro Darud- Saludaron los estudiantes al unísono. El vampiro ignoró a los estudiantes hasta llegar al grupo herido. Su mirada siguió la del resto de sus acompañantes que se habían posado en el antebrazo de Niran. El chico pudo percibir sorpresa en el rostro de Jung Dae y no pudo evitar el pánico al ver al profesor morder sus labios. A su mente volvió la entrevista con Suzy.

-¡Dos días y ya hay problemas!- La voz tosca de alguien hizo que la tensión se perdiera por un momento. Un hombre de mediana edad, se acercó al grupo de estudiantes que retomaron su posición inicial. Debía ser un vampiro poderoso porque el grupo de criaturas lo saludaron con una leve reverencia.

Niran buscó a Jung Dae, que estaba más serio que de costumbre, este no le despegaba su mirada al recién llegado. El poder que lo controlaba había desaparecido y el joven lo tomó como una señal de su tutor para retomar el papel de estudiante que hasta ahora no le había salido tan bien. Su corazón latía rápidamente y tenía esa horrible sensación de ira al no poder tener las cosas bajo control, algo iba a pasar; él conocía el ambiente no era diferente al de los bares de mala muerte cuando antes de acabar con sus presas; lo malo era que ahora él no era necesariamente el cazador. Con la cabeza baja miró hacia los pasos del recién llegado, que se detuvieron frente a la chica que había golpeado a Domhnall.

-¿Juliette?

La chica retuvo su aliento y Niran escucho el miedo en su voz -Mi señor.

-¿Por qué estás herida?

Juliette guardó silencio. El vampiro estaba haciendo lo mismo que Jung Dae, desde lo poco que podía observar, notó sus manos temblorosas y algunos susurros lo hicieron prestar más atención a los pocos rasgos que podía captar. Las piernas de las chicas se movían con irregularidad y sintió lastima cuando un líquido amarillo salió de entre ellas. La valentía que minutos antes había tenido, acababa ante la presencia de aquella criatura, revelando su verdadera naturaleza débil y suplicante. La pulcritud e imagen era lo más importante para los representantes de los clanes, sobretodo si se era humano. Era obvio que la Cybus había cometido un acto de deshonor y había dejado en ridículo a aquel hombre, que ignorando el pánico de su protegida fue hasta el grupo de vampiros, que, se mantuvieron en silencio.

-Je suis desolé por el comportamiento inmundo de Juliette. Al parecer todos estos años que gasté en ella fueron un desperdicio.

-¡Mi señor, no!- El grito de la joven resonó en los pasillos. Juliette cayó de rodillas arrastrándose hasta llegar a los pies de la criatura que la miró con asco. Sus manos apretaban el pantalón del vampiro mientras su lengua lamía sus relucientes zapatos y con voz gangosa trataba de pedirle perdón.

La criatura no se inmutó ante tal gesto y la apartó con una patada, dejando a la chica sin aire. El corazón de Niran se detuvo por completo al ver los zapatos del hombre frente a él. 

-Levanta tu rostro chico.

Siguiendo su papel de estudiante, Niran levantó la cabeza ocultando el temor y la ira que sentía. La temperatura de su cuerpo bajó al encontrarse con un par de horribles ojos verdes y una sonrisa mezquina que apareció sutilmente después de que su fría mirada examinara con lujuria y curiosidad su cuerpo. Su mirada se detuvo en el corte de su antebrazo. Las pupilas de la criatura se dilataron. El vampiro pareció impresionarse al ver que el chico no apartaba su mirada y Niran sintió una fuerza bajar su cabeza.

-Este joven- murmuró el hombre -¿Tiene familia? No parece estar rodeado de algún aroma.

Los gritos ahogados de Juliette no tardaron en aparecer, Niran imaginó que estaba arrastrándose para volver a los pies de la criatura. El joven sintió un frío conocido recorrer su cuerpo y tragó saliva. La mano de aquella criatura se adelantó para tocar el antebrazo sangrante de Niran pero una voz lo interrumpió.

-Es de mi familia- El hombre se detuvo en seco dejando inmediatamente el brazo.

-Pero Monsieur Han, pensé que ustedes ya no buscaban Cybus. Niran notó que ya podía levantar su rostro y vio al sub-director Han quien con una amable sonrisa dio paso a Jung Dae. La criatura que estaba frente a él rio a carcajadas -¿Él? ¿Monsieur Kim todavía se compadece de sus propias escorias? -Niran se sorprendió ante el comentario, era la primera vez que alguien insultaba a su tutor y no entendía muy bien la razón, pero esas palabras le hacían odiar más la presencia de aquel ser -Sabandijas como tú no merecen tener a alguien como él. Solo huele su sangre. Entiendo que Monsieur Kim lo quiera cerca, ¿Pero que sea tuyo? -Niran intentó callar todas las preguntas que se creaban ante las revelaciones del vampiro; Yeong Sil gruñó y se acercó a Jung Dae en una clara señal de protección. Lamentablemente para la criatura, este no pareció entenderla y siguió con sus insultos -No eres más que un perro cobarde, una vergüenza para tu clan ¿Por qué no te vuelves a esconder como lo hiciste antes? Revolcándote en tu dolor, acostándote como un vil animal con cualquiera que se te aparezca para llenar el vacío que dejó ese engendro. ¿No es mejor para todos que sigas en el anonimato? O por fin entendiste que solo puedes ser como estas basuras – señaló a los estudiantes –un ser que solo sirve para darnos placer.

Niran sabía que tenía que mantener la calma, todo su plan dependía de actuar como la buena persona que siempre pretendió ser. Niran entendía la lógica de sus maestros y que todavía no estaba en posición de salirse de los planes que le eran dados. Pero nada de eso pareció importarle a su cuerpo que libre de del poder de Jung Dae, avanzó hasta la criatura que tenía en frente y en cuestión de segundos, su puño derecho atacó al vampiro que no se esperaba tal acto y retrocedió por el impacto. Cuando este se reincorporó, su presencia mostraba ira y confusión. 

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- Exclamó mientras le volvía pegar a la joven que había llegado hasta él y seguía sollozando en silencio. La criatura se abalanzó hacia Niran quien lo esquivó con facilidad. Antes de responder el acto dos brazos lo retuvieron. Intentó soltarse con furia hasta que se dio cuenta que era el subdirector, la amenaza en sus ojos lograron que volviera entrar en razón y sintiendo la culpa de su estupidez dejó que lo llevaran al lado de Jung Dae quien seguía mirando a la criatura en silencio.

-Monsieur Leschamps, le pido que por favor se retire de la institución antes de que pierda mi paciencia -La ira de la criatura se apaciguó instantáneamente y miró con miedo al subdirector -No crea que sus palabras no le serán comunicadas al señor Kim. Por lo que le pido que espere nuestra visita en los próximos días.

De nuevo la reacción ante el simple nombre de Kim Ji Hu era increíble. Las manos de la criatura temblaron y sus ojos tomaron aquel brillo de súplica que antes Niran pudo ver en Juliette, pero la criatura no contestó, soló asintió levemente con la cabeza y se retiró en silencio, mirando de reojo a Niran.

-Sophie, lleva a Juliette y al resto a la enfermería por favor.

Niran miró a Sophie; una joven con mirada maternal y una dulce sonrisa, de cabello oscuro y figura fina. La mujer tomó a Juliette entre sus brazos como si esta no pesara nada y guio al grupo de heridos hacia la enfermería. Niran los iba a seguir, pero el subdirector lo retuvo.

-Jung Dae, hazte cargo de tu Cybus.

Aquello parecía haber sorprendido más al vampiro que a Niran, quien sentía como el resto de los estudiantes los miraba con curiosidad. El joven esperó las ordenes de Jung Dae.

-Perdona por los inconvenientes que causó el chico.

Chansung sonrió y acarició el cabello de Jung Dae, tocando su frente con la de él. -No tomes sus palabras en serio, sabes que eres muy importante para Ji Hu.

Era la segunda vez que Niran veía esta faceta del subdirector y al parecer era poco conocida en el instituto ya que la mayoría de estudiantes había perdido su compostura mientras miraban anonadados y excitados la interacción del par. El subdirector se dio cuenta de eso también porque al escuchar los susurros su sonrisa desapareció.

-¡Como pudieron ver ya pueden avisarle a sus clanes sobre la familia a la que pertenece el joven Sato. ¡Usen su inteligencia para que ellos no cometan el mismo error que LesChamps! ¡La próxima vez que me entere sobre otro ataque entre estudiantes, los responsables van a tener un severo castigo!

El humano de apellido Darud que los acompañaba y del que Niran había olvidado de su existencia habló -¡Ahora vuelvan a sus salones y mantengan el orden!¡Esta semana tendrán a un director de mal genio!- Dejando al par atrás. El humano y el subdirector caminaron por el pasillo hasta que el vampiro se detuvo ante Domhnall. Quien mantuvo su cabeza baja. Ambos se quedaron así por algunos segundos hasta que el subdirector siguió su camino.

Los estudiantes dejaron la fila todavía con la cabeza baja y viendo de reojo a Jung Dae.

-Vamos, tengo que hacerme cargo de eso- La voz de su tutor era tranquila y calmada, como si nada hubiera pasado. El vampiro condujo a Niran hasta una oficina en el cuarto piso, ignorando a los demás con su característica petulancia. El lugar era amplio y estaba adornado con varios libros que rodeaban las paredes. En el medio, un sofá rojo y uno verde oliva se encontraban frente a frente; entre ellos estaba una pequeña mesa de cristal y en el fondo del lugar, un escritorio de madera resplandecía por tenues rayos de sol que llegaban por la ventana de al lado. Sobre esté había una cabecera finamente esculpida con las palabras “Subdirector Han Yeong Sil”.

Niran se sentó en uno de los sofás mirando con curiosidad su alrededor. El aroma a tinta y hojas secas reinaba en el lugar. Nada atrayente para el chico, pero sí bastante clásico viniendo de un vampiro.

Jung Dae se acercó a él con un botiquín, en silencio.

-¿Así que ya lo sabían?- Preguntó Niran dejándose limpiar la herida.

-Desde que naciste.

El joven asintió mirando con atención la sangre que Jung Dae limpiaba con alcohol.

-Tus manos huelen mucho a sangre. Cuida lo que haces, no querrás que sepan de tus actividades nocturnas- El vampiro coció la herida hasta que dejó de sangrar. Niran lo miró en silencio ya acostumbrado al dolor y los cuidados toscos de su tutor.

Niran rio -¿Eso cree? Pero sí ese es el objetivo, llamar la atención. Aunque al parecer no era necesario para hacerlo. Desde la entrevista tuve la hipótesis de que mi sangre les atraía ¿Sabe la razón?

Jung Dae sonrió -No. Como puedes ver, eso no pasa conmigo.

El antebrazo del chico tenía ahora cinco puntos y estaba limpio, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Señor Jung Dae.

El rostro del vampiro se levantó. Por fin volvía a encontrarse con aquellos ojos oscuros -¿Ahora soy parte de su clan ,verdad? -La mirada de Jung Dae se mantuvo firme y este asintió levemente, su cara no dejaba ver ningún sentimiento hacia ese hecho –Entonces por fin podré ver a Kim Ji Hu.

El vampiro sonrió levemente y cerró el botiquín -Todavía no puedes vivir en la mansión.

En el pasado Niran habría protestado, pero ahora al tener más información entendía las razones y como las cosas no eran tan fáciles. Ji Hu era el líder de uno de los clanes más poderosos, sus reglas debían de ser tediosas y complicadas de cumplir.

-Pide que el Cybus tenga un contrato.

Jung Dae asintió -Has aprendido bastante en estos pocos días - El vampiro cerró los ojos y observó los rayos de luz que se colaban en la oficina – Fue estúpido el pelear con Leschamps, volviste esto más personal de lo que debía ser- Niran se sintió algo perdido, como un niño pequeño siendo regañado por hacer una travesura, las palabras de Jung Dae no eran tan fuertes como lo había esperado. En otras ocasiones, el vampiro lo había dejado inconsciente solo por olvidar un cuchillo en el cuerpo de un huérfano. 

-No volverá a suceder señor- El chico respondió en voz baja, hubiera preferido un golpe.

-No, ahora eres mi maldito Cybus y te tienes que comportar a la altura- Jung Dae rara vez maldecía, esto le llamó la atención al joven que notó como su rostro no solo era mucho más serio, sino también algo triste. Pocas veces el vampiro bajaba la guardia de esa manera -Luego te explico el contrato, ahora tienes que ir a clases. Lograste lo que querías, ya debes ser el centro de atención. 

Niran se levantó inquieto. Sus manos sudaban frío, quería decirle algo al vampiro desde que escuchó los insultos de la otra criatura. Se sentía furioso, pero no veía una razón lógica para ello. No estaba obligado a consolar a Jung Dae y sin embargo una parte de él quería tratarlo como lo hacía el subdirector. Tal vez esa mezcla de sentimientos era por todo el caos anterior. Sin decir nada, el joven caminó hasta a la salida y se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta.

-Señor Ming.

El vampiro lo miró extrañado.

-Si hubiera podido, le habría pegado más fuerte.

El corazón de Niran batió rápidamente ante las carcajadas de Jung Dae; nunca había escuchado tal sonido de la parte del vampiro. Sin esperar una respuesta el joven se retiró, más tranquilo y extrañado de lo que esperaba.  
.  
.  
.

Dentro de la oficina, Jung Dae trataba de retomar la calma, tratando de recordar la última vez que había reído de tal forma. La imagen de Won pasó por su mente e inmediatamente el vació se apodero de su interior. El miedo y el horror inundaron sus pensamientos; sus planes se estaban yendo a la mismísima mierda.  



	14. Reencuentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jung Dae vuelve a casa

**París**  
**2017**

  
Jung Dae entró a la habitación somnoliento, disfrutando el aroma propio de Yeong Sil y lo confortable que era estar de nuevo con los suyos. Su pensamiento inicial hacia el clan no había cambiado; eran unos mentirosos manipuladores, pero la maldición del lazo y la sangre eran más poderosos que la venganza, cosa que el vampiro pudo sentir en carne propia al estar entre los brazos de su familia después de quince años. Era como volver a recuperar una ficha perdida de un viejo rompecabezas, una leve aproximación a lo que un humano podría explicar como “vivir”. Le era difícil pensar en las veces que los había extrañado, la soledad que se autoimpuso y lo extraño que era el buscar venganza hacía quienes le daban el único sentido a su existencia. En pocas palabras, Jung Dae estaba en bastantes problemas.

Frente a él, Yeong Sil yacía con su camisa desabotonada, recostado en la mitad de un gran sofá, mientras leía plácidamente un libro que sostenía en su brazo izquierdo, el cual rodeaba la figura de un chico de cabello grisáceo y piel blanca; el joven humano estaba durmiendo en calma. En su otra mano el vampiro sostenía una copa incrustada de oro y llena de líquido rojo, que agitaba descuidadamente. Sonriendo pícaramente Jung Dae cerró la puerta despacio y sin crear ruido, se deshizo de su hoodie, sin esperar el permiso del otro, se recostó en el brazo libre de Yeong Sil, mientras le arrebataba la copa de sangre. 

-No era necesario hacer una rabieta ante Ji Hu-hyung por lo que pasó en el instituto. Niran sabe cuidarse- Comentó Jung Dae bebiendo un poco de la copa y dejándose llevar por el excelente sabor de la sangre.

Yeong Sil pasó su mano entre el cabello de Jung Dae sin dejar de mirar el libro -Está siendo descuidado. Solo quiero que esto de jugar con tantos infiltrados no se le salga de las manos -El chico que se encontraba del otro lado se movió; sus ojos cafés miraron a su alrededor, estos se posaron con indignación primero en Jung Dae y luego en la copa

-Perdona Sebastian, parece que te despertamos- Dijo Yeong Sil acariciando la mejilla del joven, que no apartaba sus ojos de Jung Dae.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó el joven vampiro -¿Era exclusiva para Yeong Sil?

Sebastian sonrió irónicamente, se levantó del sofá y se arregló la ropa -Ustedes son demasiado blandos- Miró la venda en su brazo y se cercioró de que ésta ya no sangrara.  
Yeong Sil apartó sus ojos del libro para acomodar la camisa del joven humano -¿Ya te vas?

Jung Dae terminó hasta la última gota de sangre de la copa -Deberías dormir un poco más, hacer bullying requiere de bastantes energías- la criatura le pasó la copa, el chico la miró con asco y terminó de abotonarse el bléiser del instituto -Ahora que te diste cuenta que Ran no puede ser más tu objetivo ¿Quién será tu próxima víctima? Además, mañana hay clases con Sophie, no debe estar muy contenta después de lo que hicieron hoy.

-No te importa lo que pase conmigo. ¿O acaso es porque te dolió que me metiera con ese estúpido? - Sebastian le preguntó con calma ignorando la mirada de ira del vampiro y riendo con sorna ante la reacción de este –Que sorpresa viniendo de ti. 

La ira de Jung Dae se acrecentó y en cuestión de segundos tiró la copa al piso para abalanzarse hacia el joven, quien dejó de reír por la sorpresa. Los movimientos de Jung Dae fueron interrumpidos por Yeong Sil haciendo que las carcajadas de Sebastian fueran más fuertes.

Yeong Sil alejó a Jung Dae del joven y miró a este último con aprehensión -Vete ahora que lo puedo controlar Sebastian.

El joven caminó hacia la salida soltando leves carcajadas -No tienes que repetirlo. Prefiero mil veces ir con Sophie que seguir hablando con este traidor.

-¡Sebastian! Cuida tus palabras, sabes que Ji Hu-hyung no estará muy contento si sabe que le hablaste así.

El joven se cayó y tragó saliva -Está bien. Pero sabes una cosa Jung Dae...- Dijo volteando hacia los vampiros mientras abría la puerta -Siento lastima por el chico. Ser tu Cybus debe ser un verdadero infierno. Si siento asco con solo saber que somos de la misma familia.

Jung Dae tomó el libro de Yeong Sil y lo lanzó hacia la puerta que se cerró rápidamente, despedazándolo en el proceso.

Yeong Sil frunció el ceño -Era una obra original de los años sesenta.

El vampiro mantuvo su calma y llevó a Jung Dae hacia el sofá, obligándolo a sentarse. Lo miró fijamente para luego arrodillarse y reposar su cabeza en sus piernas. Instintivamente, Jung Dae acarició su rostro, dejando que el roce de la suave piel de Yeong Sil desvaneciera lentamente su ira.

-Tiene suerte de ser el Cybus de Ji Hu-hyung y de tener una sangre deliciosa.  
Jung Dae recostó su cabeza en el espaldar del sofá –Al fin puedo saber el tipo de fama que tengo- Las palabras del vampiro tenían un toque amargo y triste; marca de aquel eterno y frío destino que le habían obligado a ser parte.

Yeong Sil sonrió, había extrañado tanto la presencia de Jung Dae; sus palabras, su ironía, su vivacidad. Cosas únicas de él que ahora estaban hechas cenizas -Sebastian es así cuando Ji Hu-hyung lo ignora por mucho tiempo -El vampiro se levantó del piso y se sentó al lado del más joven en búsqueda de tener un contacto más directo con él. Reposó su frente en el cuello del chico y olfateó aquella fragancia tan exótica que lo llevaba a vivir en carne propia un sin fin de emociones extrañas. Gracias a ellas era capaz de evocar la verdadera humanidad que las personas actuales habían perdido con el tiempo. 

-Te extrañé mucho mi querido Jung Dae- Susurró Yeong Sil besando el cuello del vampiro.

-¿Nunca será suficiente con su muerte?- Jung Dae preguntó tratando de ignorar aquel vacío, las burlas de los demás, la frialdad con la que ahora era acogido, el dolor y amor que Yeong Sil le profesaba, la constante confianza de Ji Hu y las memorias de Won. Imágenes, gestos y voces que siempre viajaban en su mente. Recuerdos que desde su nueva existencia se recolectaban uno tras otro, como una pesadilla sin fin.

Los besos de Yeong Sil se detuvieron dando paso a un leve gruñido de inconformidad -No me respondiste como deseaba, Dae.

Jung Dae sonrió y rozó con el dorso de la mano la espalda de Yeong Sil -¿Cómo no iba a extrañarte?

-No sé sus razones, pero te puedo asegurar que nuestro hyung está haciendo esto por tu bien. Desde que te fuiste se volvió más frío hacia los demás, eres demasiado importante para él y para mí.

-Tanto la ida como el regreso no dejan de ser experiencias dolorosas Yeong Sil- Jung Dae no tenía que buscar algo para probar aquel comentario, la agonía era una sensación que lo invadía desde su partida. Lo único que le alegraba era que ésta se había convertido en su mejor compañera y el más vivido recordatorio de sus errores. Tampoco podía olvidar que, gracias a ella, ese humano era libre. 

Yeong Sil retomó su tarea y con sus labios recorrió la clavícula, el cuello y las mejillas de Jung Dae -Para nosotros fue más doloroso dejarte ir- Susurró el vampiro deslizando su lengua por el lóbulo de Jung Dae, quien se rindió ante los actos de Yeong Sil. Decidió dejar sus pensamientos para dejarse llevar por el placer que la lengua del vampiro le hacía sentir por todo su cuerpo. 

Jung Dae rio ante los movimientos extraños de Yeong Sil y el poder que le daba para que tomara el control total de la situación. Sintió su cuerpo revivir sensaciones dormidas mientras el otro jugaba con sus labios y manos por el cuerpo cubierto de Jung Dae, mirándolo de vez en cuando con picardía. Físicamente, Yeong Sil había guardado la imagen de un joven, convertido a una edad más temprana que Jung Dae, pero cuyo momento en la historia era más antiguo que la del joven vampiro, haciéndolo una de las criaturas más antiguas de Corea, después de Ji Hu. Pese a esto, Yeong Sil a veces mantenía una mentalidad joven, siempre con sus sentidos abiertos a nuevas experiencias, celoso y posesivo; rasgos humanos e infantiles que odiaba, sobretodo cuando Ji Hu y Jung Dae se los remarcaban.

De su tiempo juntos, Jung Dae había aprendido a apreciar los momentos en que este mostraba aquella humanidad sin molestia, como en ese instante donde el vampiro dejaba atrás su imagen dura y seria para hacer olvidar su sufrimiento, recordándole lo mucho que era amado. Había extrañado esa ola de lujuria. Jung Dae buscó la boca del vampiro para probar su interior y embriagarse con su esencia, perdiéndose en aquel beso apasionado que los años no había hecho cambiar. Cumpliendo con las demandas del mayor, Jung Dae tomó el poder de la situación y con brusquedad llevó su mano hasta la entrepierna de Yeong Sil, donde lo liberó de sus pantalones para masajear su miembro en busca de escuchar gemidos de placer. Sin aviso, Yeong Sil se posicionó sobre él, desabotonando su camisa y llevando toda ropa que bloqueara sus caricias al piso. En un instante, los cuerpos desnudos comenzaron a arder haciendo que las manos no fueran suficientes para complacer las necesidades del otro. El dolor era parte de su placer y para Jung Dae no había nada más satisfactorio en ese momento que ver el torso de Yeong Sil flexionarse cada vez que lo penetraba, con su mirada perdida en la lujuria más oscura y apetecida, pero que solo los que a este consideraba dignos de él podían experimentar.

Jung Dae observaba los atractivos rasgos de Yeong Sil mientras dormía, actividad que solo hacía en la mansión. Rozó con la yema de sus dedos las finas facciones del vampiro y cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse, pero las imágenes de una casa en llamas, los gritos desesperados de una pareja y el olor a ceniza lo mantuvieron despierto. Recordó las veces en que maldijo aquel momento que lo perseguía y le impedía descansar; como en aquellos primeros años después de irse donde perdió la razón del tiempo y se alejó del mundo. Todo por culpa de ese chico; su tan llamado protegido, la persona que lo alejó de su amada familia, el recuerdo mortal de aquel fatídico error y la razón por la cual era tratado como escoria por sus semejantes. Alguien como él hubiera acabado con aquel castigo hace mucho tiempo, abandonándolo a su suerte, pero él había decidido aferrarse con una simple promesa que a estas alturas era unilateral, porque los lazos con Ji Hu eran más fuertes que una venganza sin razón. Aun así, el lazo que tenía con Niran parecía llevarlo a continuar con esa farsa. Jung Dae, no era estúpido y ya había comprendido que Sebastian tenía razón y tendría que seguir viviendo con su estúpido error en el anonimato si quería proteger al chico del enredo en que lo había metido.

-Si sigues sin dormir vas a tener una mala experiencia- Yeong Sil se levantó mirándolo con sus ojos cansados y los dos se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos.

-No necesito que me recuerdes eso- dijo Jung Dae molesto al recordar la primera vez que vivió las consecuencias por la falta de sueño. Oscuridad, locura, ira; el no poder controlar el verdadero monstruo que era. 

Los dos chicos se levantaron y se vistieron el uno al otro.

-Tengo que ir a Sempiternel ¿Me acompañas?

Jung Dae dudó por un momento, pero la confianza que le daba estar con Yeong Sil borró cualquier temor. Terminó de colocarse la hoodie y sonrió -Claro, tengo que volver al negocio familiar - Yeong Sil rio con fuerza y abrazó al vampiro aprisionándolo contra su cuerpo. Ambos salieron con un aire diferente de la habitación, aunque un sentimiento extraño no dejo a Jung Dae relajarse del todo. Franz todavía no le había reportado nada sobre los movimientos de Niran.


	15. Sempiternel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yendo tras los pasos de Niran.

**2017**

**PARIS**

Domhnall abrió los ojos y sintió una fuerte punzada en su cabeza. Un aroma pestilente le dio náuseas y un calor familiar lo envolvió, un par de manos escalaron por su torso. Maldijo en silencio su suerte mientras intentaba recordar cómo había terminado en aquel lugar; llevó su cabeza hacia atrás para pensar cómo es que había bajado la guardia. Acostumbrado a las lujuriosas caricias decidió no combatir, ahora lo importante era buscar cuál había sido su falla.

.  
.  
.

La clase de economía no era su fuerte, tampoco le interesaba mucho aprender sobre el mundo de las finanzas, el movimiento de la bolsa o cómo afectaban los precios de ciertos elementos en los valores de las monedas internacionales. Pero, incluso para él que había elegido un área de humanidades, esa materia era obligatoria para todos los novatos; algo que no mejoraba porque le era imposible esconderse de las miradas y susurros de los demás. Niran estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención entre los suyos; lo que no sabía era cómo actuar ante los que no ocultaban su disgusto de tener que tratarlo bien y peor al verse obligado a mostrar su ignorancia ante los seres que más detestaba. Los Cybus sabían manejar mejor esa hipocresía que tanto repudiaba de sus conocidos en Japón; esto no lo único que hacía era empeorar su humor, sumando el hecho que Jung Dae había decidido incomunicarse, no solo porque ya era la tercera semana en que no lo veía, sino que incluso Franz se rehusaba a darle noticias sobre él.

-Entonces señor Sik- El profesor se dirigió a Domhnall que de inmediato se levantó de su asiento -¿Qué pasaría con la moneda de cambio de los países emergentes si se descubriera el verdadero número de reservas de petróleo?

Era una pregunta complicada, sobretodo porque Niran no sabía mucho de intercambios, de hecho, en esas pocas semanas que llevaban juntos se había dado cuenta que para su compañero era un verdadero ignorante. Domhnall sabía sobre muchas cosas, desde cultura pop, hasta temas más serios como política o economía y sobretodo sobre los clanes.

-Muy bien joven Sik, excelente respuesta- Domhnall dio una pequeña reverencia y se sentó mirando con una sonrisa hacia Niran. Lo que logro hacerlo sentir peor, era para estas cosas que necesitaba de un guía y el suyo estaba desaparecido.Este hecho no debía alterarlo tanto, Jung Dae era de esos que se iban y luego regresaban con una sonrisa contando alguna anécdota sobre los lugares que le habían dado no solo nuevas historias sino también placer. Sin embargo, Niran ya estaba cansado de tener que siempre ir hacia Domhnall para buscar información, sentía que le estaba dando demasiado poder y que el ser ignorante era una gran flaqueza para estar lado a lado junto al chico. Era obvio que su compañero ya debía saber que la educación del Cybus no fue normal, y aunque eso podía ser irrelevante, no lo era el hecho de que no conocía nada sobre el clan Kim o el maldito mundo al que había decidido someterse.

La clase terminó y todos recogieron sus computadores, Niran se sintió incomodo al ver como Domhnall lo esperaba en la salida para tomar un descanso. Algo quería el chico, eso era obvio, lo que no sabía muy bien era el qué. Si quería información de Kim ya debía ser claro que no iba a sacar nada de su parte y si era de Jung Dae pues menos porque lo único que había hecho Niran era quejarse de cómo lo había dejado solo. Domhnall era extraño, él tenía mucha más información que él y todavía no podía encontrar una respuesta al hecho de que alguien con sus capacidades no fuera tomado por un clan; de lo poco que había aprendido era que no solo los Cybus con buena sangre eran apetecidos por los líderes.

-Oye Domhnall- El chico lo miro en silencio mientras caminaban.

\- ¿Si?

-Sabes que no tengo el poder de que seas aceptado por Kim, ¿verdad?

Domhnall se detuvo y empezó a reír a carcajadas, Niran volteó sorprendido –Eso lo sé desde hace mucho, tranquilo. Si quisiera eso ya lo hubiera intentado- El chico siguió riendo y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Niran para que continuara; haciéndolo sentir más incómodo por su ignorancia.

-Señor Sato- Un joven de piel tersa, con un uniforme pulcro y una voz llena de seguridad los detuvo.

Domhnall dejó de reir y miro fijamente al extraño –No hay necesidad de formalidades Reignmond.

El chico miró con desprecio a Domhnall e ignorando sus palabras dio una pequeña reverencia –Hay una reunión de novatos en Sempiternel y esperábamos contar con su presencia.

Niran tenía que reconocer que el chico era bastante bueno actuando, era una lástima que el reconocer cuando alguien le mentía había sido una de las primeras lecciones de Hinoe. Este miro a Domhnall quien tampoco parecía muy asombrado por la mentira, este, sin embargo, no hizo nada para alertarle si era peligroso aceptar o no y entonces maldijo de nuevo a Jung Dae por dejarlo solo. Era obvio que lo estaban probando, Domhnall no había podido ser el único en darse cuenta de lo poco que sabía o lo alejado que estaba con el clan Kim; pues ningún Cybus de la familia se le había acercado. Reignmond era un apellido del libro, un clan milenario. Si Niran aceptaba podía estar yendo directo a una de las más malas y peligrosas trampas, pero estaba cansado de sentirse tan poca cosa, no había sido criado para ser sumiso. Sin importar lo que ellos buscaban, podía encontrar algo interesante en ese lugar y tal vez deshacerse de ese sentimiento de frustración que había tenido desde que entró a Giussepe.

-Seguro, cómo podría rechazar la invitación de alguien del clan Reignmond. Allí estaré- Niran siguió su camino dejando atrás al chico y Domhnall lo siguió tranquilo como siempre.

-¿Quieres que te diga dónde queda ese lugar?

Niran decidido a no tener que depender más de lo que debía del chico y si a aprender un poco más de él apresuró el paso –No, pero si quiero que me acompañes.

.  
.  
.

Sempiternel era de seguro un lugar que probaba el elitismo de los clanes y las criaturas. Pese a la corta sorpresa de Domhnall al verse obligado a acompañarle, este se había comportado tan casual como siempre y durante el camino (otra vez en metro) porque Franz también había decidido desaparecer Domhnall lo puso al corriente sobre la importancia del lugar para las reuniones de los clanes más antiguos y la gran cantidad de reglas que se tenían que cumplir para poner un pie en el lugar. Cosas tan extrañas como que los Cybus debían entrar con la camisa arremangada, como aquellas personas que no cumplieran con los requisitos tenían que firmar un contrato.

-No me sorprende- Niran trato de ocultar una sutil risa de desprecio cuando vio el portón de una antigua casona francesa en todo el corazón de París. Incluso de esta forma las criaturas se burlaban de la ceguera de la humanidad.

Domhnall desabotonó su chaqueta y golpeó la puerta cinco veces a un ritmo algo singular -Pues si lo hace, tendrás que disimular.

Un hombre corpulento abrió una pequeña puerta de madera, tenía un fino traje negro y un comunicador. Era obvio por la forma en que los miraba que no era humano –Buenas noches.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Domhnall, Niran se presentó como un Cybus perteneciente al clan Kim. El vampiro-guardia le dio una reverencia como modo de aceptación y le pidió dejar su saco y todo instrumento cortante en la entrada. Niran limpió sus zapatos en un tapete rojo que se encontraba justo después de la entrada, sin mirar lo que hacía Domhnall.

Donde estaba había un camino de piedritas que era decorado por plantas de la estación, algunas frutales y otras más ornamentales, este conducía una puerta mucho más moderna. Cuando entro entendió el consejo de su compañero, el lugar mostraba una clase y opulencia únicos. Al fondo de donde estaba se alzaba una gran mesa de bar en mármol que eran atendidos por sujetos con uniformes, pero también con tatuajes y expansiones. Indudablemente humanos no Cybus porque los vampiros no eran amantes de dejar más marcas de las necesarias, además de creer que la pulcritud estaba en dejar inmaculado el cuerpo. Cuando Domhnall apareció a su aldo este le indicó que tenía que ser el primero en pasar, mientras caminaban hacia el bar Niran notó que las mesas estaban ubicadas según las necesidades de sus clientes; algunas estaban rodeando una sutil pista de baile donde algunas criaturas vampiros, humanos y otros bailaban al tempo de música electrónica. Otras estaban ocultas por la oscuridad o paredes, donde estaba seguro pasaban más cosas que besos o lamidas de sangre que por experiencia sabía que era lo normal en ese tipo de lugares. Las conversaciones variaban según las conveniencias y los ánimos al igual que las vestimentas; cada una mostraba una pertenencia y el estatus del clan, además que la combinación de aromas y el rastro de humanos le hacía difícil descifrar cuál de todos los presentes era un vampiro.

Lo que si le llamó la atención a parte de la diferencia del ambiente donde no se percibía el aroma a drogas, sexo y sangre; las únicas escaleras que pudo ver estaban siendo vigiladas por dos tipos iguales al del portón.

-Ni pienses subir, solo los líderes tienen ese permiso- Domhnall pasó a su lado y se sentó en una silla vacía frente la barra.

-Bonsoir, mon chèrie, hace mucho no venías- Los dos jóvenes fueron bienvenidos por una chica de cabello oscuro y rostro sonriente.

El ambiente de ese bar era diferente: mientras que en otros era fácil sentir el aire sofocante -Hola Gaby- La saludó Domhnall en español -¿Me extrañaste?¿Alguien me ha buscado?

–Siempre tienes muchas llamadas Domhnall- La chica rio y miró con curiosidad a Niran -¿Y tú eres?

-Él es Niran, un nuevo estudiante de Giussepe.

El joven saludó a la chica quien saltó sobre la barra y lo besó levemente en los labios –Llamame Gaby, trata de ser más juicioso que él y seguir las reglas. No me gusta regañar a los chicos guapos- murmuró la chica mientras regresaba a su lugar.

-Danos algo de beber- Dijo Domhnall mirando a su alrededor –Sabes algo de una reunión del instituto.

Gaby les pasó dos vasos de cristal –¿De Giussepe? Esos chicos no vienen aquí sin sus señores. Aquí lo único que hay es una reunión de uno de los jefes decidió traer a todo su nuevo clan -Niran miró el lugar con curiosidad. Esas criaturas no se parecían en nada a los recién nacidos de Japón; aunque le sorprendió que alguien en Giussepe hubiera intentado ponerle una trampa de ese tipo.

–La mayoría de los nuevos intenta pasar desapercibido, pero parece que a ti no te importa- comentó Gaby algo inquieta –¿A quién perteneces? ¿O eres como este chico de aquí, un alma libre?

Domhnall bebió un poco y rio –Siempre tan acogedora. Este chico es de…

La chica dejo una botella lentamente y sus ojos se detuvieron detrás del par. Desde su llegada varias personas habían estado mirándolos, seguramente por la fama de Domhnall o porque el vampiro de la entrada había esparcido el apellido del clan de Niran. Como fuera, varias de las criaturas se habían puesto alrededor de ellos sin importarles las reglas del lugar.

Niran maldijo cuando uno de ellos se le insinuó sin pudor haciendo reír a su acompañante; había intentado eludirlos conversando con Gaby, pero todo terminó cuando la chica se agachó y un cuchillo se clavó en la barra del bar.

-¿Quién fue la bestia que hizo esto?- Gritó Gaby enfurecida, un par de criaturas de negro aparecieron llevándose a una criatura que gritaba amenazas e insultos a Domhnall. Aprovechando el caos del lugar otro de ellos corrió hacia el par de jóvenes que, adivinando sus intenciones, lo evadieron. La presencia de Domhnall desapareció y Niran intentó buscarlo, pero fallo cuando le toco esquivar un puño. La horda de criaturas alejó al joven de la barra y poco a poco lo arrinconaron hacia una pared; Niran podía escuchar los gritos de furia de Gaby e intentó empujar a las criaturas para que no se acercaran, desafortunadamente, en segundos se encontró cara a cara con una multitud de recién nacidos. No debía llamar la atención con sus habilidades, pero se alistó para actuar y golpeó a las criaturas más cercanas haciendo parecer que solo atinaba por suerte.

-¡No!- La voz de Domhnall lo desconcentró y un puñal se enterró en su hombro. Maldijo en voz baja cuando notó cómo la sangre empezó a brotar, haciendo que las criaturas a su alrededor perdieran el control.

Una aguja fue clavada en su cuerpo, quedando totalmente inmóvil -Nuestro jefe cuidará de él- le dijo una voz. Entre sombras escuchó a Gaby preguntar por él.

-Por favor Gaby, sabes cómo tratamos a estos chicos- La voz rio y los ojos de Niran fueron cubiertos.  
  
.  
.  
.   
  


Lo último que recordaba era el hombro sangrante de Niran y una multitud abalanzándose hacia él. Una de las bestias que lo tocaba se percató de la lucidez de Domhnall.

-Por fin te despertaste, le dije a Gaby que me haría cargo de ustedes- Una voz conocida hizo que abriera los ojos. Sintió las ásperas manos de la bestia tocar sus abdominales para luego reposarlas en su miembro.

Domhnall rio –Si no se aprovechó de mí mientras dormía, acaba de perder la mejor oportunidad para violarme.

La criatura gruñó mientras tomaba a Domhnall del cabello para que lo mirara de frente –No te atrevas a hablarme así, Cybus- Las uñas de la bestia se enterraron en su pene. Un agudo dolor atravesó su cuerpo; Domhnall tensó sus brazos y cerró sus puños con fuerza. Le había jurado a su padre que jamás mostraría dolor alguno a esas bestias.

La falta de respuesta en el joven hizo que la criatura besara con ira a Domhnall mientras subía su mano hasta el rostro del joven, rasguñando con sus garras cada centímetro de su pecho -Si no quieres reaccionar por las buenas, lo harás por las malas.

Domhnall recibió una fuerte patada en el vientre que lo dejo sin aire. Al tratar de respirar un líquido viscoso tocó su boca percibiendo en su lengua el sabor metálico e inmundo de la sangre de esas bestias.

-Púdrete- Exclamó Domhnall con rabia, escupiendo en el rostro de aquella bestia parte del líquido. Los ojos azules y fríos de la criatura brillaron con asco. Las carcajadas de Domhnall resonaron en la sala mientras recibía los golpes del vampiro y un acompañante que se unió al ver que su líder le daba permiso. Domhnall sabía cómo escapar a ese tipo de dolor, había aprendido a llevar su mente a otro lugar; en ese caso, al momento en que la existencia de esas criaturas terminaría lentamente entre sus manos mientras escuchaba la exquisitez de los gritos de agonía cada vez que su fiel cuchillo de plata cortara diferentes partes de sus cuerpos.

La puerta se abrió interrumpiendo los golpes y las dos criaturas se alejaron de él. Curioso, Domhnall volteó hacia la entrada sosteniendo su costado; los malditos habían logrado romperle un par de costillas. La ira desapareció rápidamente de su mente y el miedo se apoderó de él al ver un grupo de criaturas llevar a rastras el cuerpo sangrante de Niran.

\- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto si solo es un insignificante humano? - Preguntó el líder molesto –Más les vale que no lo hayan marcado.

Una de las criaturas pasó sus manos por el cuerpo de Niran para luego lamer la sangre que alcanzó a recolectar –No mi señor, pero está muy bien entrenado. Requirió darle un poco de la sangre de todos para que dejara de revolcarse como un gusano.

–Es difícil controlarse mi señor. Tuve que matar a dos que intentaron tocarlo, sin duda, esta delicia debe pertenecerle a usted- Con una seña, la criatura que habló hizo que las dos que lo llevaban empujaran el cuerpo del joven para que quedara a los pies del líder. Las carcajadas de la bestia solo provocaron que Domhnall le deseara una muerte más lenta y dolorosa. Con cuidado miró a su alrededor buscando su ropa y sonrió cuando vio que estaba a los pies del sofá donde estaba.

-¿Cómo es que esta maravilla puede pertenecer a Jung Dae ? Después de que el chico tenga mi marca ni Minjun podrá hacer algo para apartarlo de nuestro clan. Las risotadas de las demás criaturas se expandieron por el salón, varios de ellos exclamando y alabando al líder.

-Debido a que Jung Dae está en periodo de prueba, no puede hacer nada sin el permiso de su familia. Si fuera Kim, lo hubiera encerrado en cuanto pasó lo de esa familia, ese viejo es muy débil- Las criaturas maldijeron el nombre de Kim y su clan haciendo sonidos asquerosos –No puedo esperar a ver a ese anciano aguantar en silencio otra humillación.

El vampiro levantó a Niran por un brazo y lo lanzó hacia el sofá donde antes estaba Domhnall, percatándose de su desaparición.

-¿Qué putas?

Desde las sombras Domhnall salió corriendo hacia la criatura sosteniendo su cuchillo cerca al pecho, dando una vuelta lo clavó en la espalda de la bestia presionándolo con la mano hacia abajo para que se deslizara hasta el final. El grito que acompañó el ataque fue ensordecedor; rápidamente, las criaturas más cercanas lo auxiliaron. Aprovechando el desconcierto, Domhnall retiró el cuchillo de la espalda del jefe y cortó en el acto la garganta de la criatura más cercana. Empujó el cuerpo sangrante con su pie para distraer al que estaba detrás de él, pero la criatura lo esquivó de un salto e intentó atacar al joven desde el aire con una patada que Domhnall eludió sin problema, mientras tomaba a otro vampiro del brazo, aprisionándolo por la espalda hasta que un “crack” le avisó de la ruptura del hombro. El grupo de tres que había traído a Niran intentó atacarlo al mismo tiempo; Domhnall mantuvo a la bestia por el hombro como escudo.

-¿Cómo puede ser? Vi cuando mi señor te dio de su sangre- El vampiro exclamó antes de que Domhnall pusiera el cuchillo en su cuello.

-Estoy acostumbrado a probar de fuentes con más clase- susurró Domhnall mientras degollaba con firmeza a la criatura. Con su mente en blanco, actuó por instinto y esquivó los ataques de dos criaturas que habían dejado en el piso a Niran para ir a vengar a su líder. Un puño lo llevó hasta el piso y su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, consecuencia de la sangre pútrida que había bebido, pero siguiendo su entrenamiento, intentó guardar la calma. El líder malherido dejó de gemir. Esto alertó al joven humano que, incapaz de controlar su cuerpo, fue empujado hasta este quien sorpresivamente se levantó ensangrentado.

Sonriendo maliciosamente miró a Domhnall desde lo alto y lo agarró de su brazo hasta que logró dislocar su hombro. Intentando mantener el equilibrio, arrastró a Domhnall por el piso, el chico intentando zafarse notó que iban hacia Niran; tal vez atraído por el aroma de su sangre. Miró hacia arriba y su cuerpo tembló al ver los ojos de la bestia teñidos de un color carmesí; afortunadamente, Domhnall siempre podía confiar en aquel instinto de supervivencia, herencia de su padre y en un acto reflejo tomó el brazo del líder para desgarrar su antebrazo con su cuchillo. La criatura lo soltó y Domhnall cayó con un golpe seco. Los dos vampiros llenos de ira, patearon a Domhnall con tal fuerza que este voló por los aires hasta chocar contra una pared.

El dolor y los efectos de la sangre ajena habían reducido notablemente la fuerza del joven humano quien solo por orgullo intentó levantarse, quedando de rodillas mientras buscaba a las dos criaturas que seguían vivas, decidido a matarlas lo más pronto posible. Su ira se acrecentó al ver al par de bestias arrastrar a Niran hasta donde se encontraba el líder.

De rodillas, Domhnall intentó acercarse al grupo, pero su cuerpo era demasiado lento para seguir las ordenes de su mente; se sintió disgustado por aquel impulso que tenía para proteger al otro chico. Antes le hubiera sido fácil dejar que estos acabaran con él y luego aprovechar su orgía de placer para matarlos, pero esto le era imposible al saber que la víctima era Niran. Ese chico era el Cybus más estúpido, extraño e inocente con el que se había topado; único de su clase, incapaz de seguir las mínimas reglas de supervivencia en aquel mundo. Un verdadero idiota, ya que de otra forma no se habría acercado a Domhnall después de conocer su posición o lo hubiera tratado con asco, temor o ira como los demás. Alguien que era parte del clan Kim jamás se sentaría a su lado, no conversaría con el sobre su peligrosa ignorancia o simplemente no le hubiera mostrado aquella humanidad que para los chicos del instituto estaba prohibida.

Domhnall cerró los ojos por su propia debilidad al no poder seguir la única regla de su padre: _protegerse a sí mismo a toda costa_. Un grito de agonía lo hizo temblar de miedo, aquel chico iba a sufrir un destino horrendo, ese chico era la causa de su falla, por él sus sentidos ya no eran los mismos, su mente ya no pensaba con claridad y su muerta conciencia jamás le perdonaría el no haberle ayudado.

El grito se hizo más agudo y Domhnall escuchó un fuerte golpe seguido de un gemido de dolor. Confundido, el joven abrió los ojos, impresionado ante la imagen que estaba frente a él. Niran yacía frente a las criaturas sosteniendo sobre sus manos el cuchillo de Domhnall, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre y su gesto no mostraba algún dolor o miedo. Del otro lado las criaturas que seguían vivas temblaban ante su líder, incapaces de moverse; frente a ellos la bestia yacía con el dorso y el pecho abiertos. Niran había hecho lo mismo que Domhnall y había abierto a la criatura por el otro lado, los brazos de la criatura mostraban carne y hueso, con pedazos de piel colgando de las heridas. Las criaturas no estaban petrificadas de miedo, era tan grande el dolor de su líder que había perdido el control de su lazo con los suyos, y ahora estos sentían lo mismo que él. Domhnall estaba asustado, aquel chico tan ignorante cómo era capaz de saber uno de los secretos mejor guardados de los vampiros.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron de golpe y Domhnall tomó posición de ataque. Jung Dae apareció deteniéndose con ante el singular cuadro. Volteó su mirada unos segundos hacia él y rápidamente atravesó el lugar para socorrer a Niran. En esos instantes Domhnall pudo escuchar las dulces palabras de aliento y perdón que el vampiro le susurraba al chico. Era la primera vez que veía a un maestro actuar así con su Cybus.

Un golpe sacó a Domhnall de su impresión. Las puertas ahora estaban cerradas y vio al vice-rector caminando por la habitación; era obvio que estaba de mal genio. La temperatura del lugar decrecía con cada paso de la criatura hasta que Domhnall pudo sentir la sangre que lo rodeaba congelarse y sus heridas arder; jamás pensó que estaría agradecido por los efectos del asqueroso líquido que elevaba la temperatura interna del cuerpo humano.

Los pasos de la criatura terminaron frente a él; la mirada que recibió del vampiro era ilegible e hipnotizante. Sin las fuerzas suficientes para defenderse, Domhnall dejó su mente abierta ante aquellos interesantes ojos cafés. Sabía que el vampiro estaba utilizando su poder en él, pero le era imposible resistirse. Estaba dentro de su mente, buscando información; esta se interrumpió abruptamente cuando sus recuerdos llegaron a la entrada del Sempiternel. Perdido, trató de buscar respuestas en el vice-rector y vio como este ahora tenía su atención en Jung Dae quien estaba frente al grupo de vampiros todavía inmóviles.

El maestro de Niran tenía el cuchillo de plata en la garganta del líder - ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarlo? - Las palabras de la criatura no ocultaron su odio. Domhnall sintió escalofríos al ver como una sombra extraña aparecía alrededor de la criatura, apagando cualquier luz que los rodeaba y haciendo el aire más denso a medida que crecía.

-Niran es mío- Explico Jung Dae en un susurro que se expandió como un eco entre la oscuridad sobrenatural. El vampiro presionó el cuchillo hasta que pequeñas gotas carmesí recorrieron su filo -Espero que no olviden el alcance de mi poder, que como el de ustedes crece con el tiempo.

-Jung Dae contrólate, no necesitamos un problema entre clanes- Indicó el vice-rector en coreano mirando con compasión al vampiro -Niran no está marcado, deja que Ji Hu-hyung se encargue de ellos.

La criatura retrocedió sin dejar de sostener el cuchillo, lamiendo el filo. Su mirada oscura se detuvo en las otras criaturas que estaban como estatuas al lado del líder. La mirada de Jung Dae pareció sacarlos de su estado de shock y sus rostros llenos de miedo se encontraron con su maléfica sonrisa.

Domhnall no tuvo tiempo de entender lo que estaba pasando cuando sintió dos brazos intentando levantarlo. Con la poca fuerza física que tenía, alejó las manos de su cuerpo y se puso en pie.

-¿Prefieres quedarte aquí?

Domhnall miró al vice-rector con ira.

-Puedo salir por mi cuenta. Me imagino que desalojaste el lugar.

El vampiro asintió, le pasó un manta para que este se cubriera y fue por las ropas del joven. Intentando no dejar que su mente cayera ante la extraña oscuridad, fue lentamente hacia la puerta sintiendo bajo sus pies sangre y cenizas, no pudo evitar el goce de saber que había logrado acabar con algunas bestias en este viaje. A su lado, desde las sombras, apareció Jung Dae llevando a Niran entre sus brazos. Domhnall sintió su cuerpo congelarse ante la presencia de la criatura, que lo pasó de largo, viéndolo por un corto instante con sus ojos totalmente negros. Domhnall no sabía que un vampiro podía controlar su lado demoniaco sin perder parte de su humanidad.

El vice-rector apuró sus pasos desde atrás -No lo mires directamente y sal antes de que caigas en la locura- Domhnall se detuvo en la puerta al ver a Jung Dae regresar al cuarto con una vaga sonrisa.

-Hyung...- Su voz hablaba de forma divertida y pícara.

-¿Si?- Yeong Sil se detuvo, tenso.

-No los voy a matar, pero quiero dejarles un mensaje.

Por curiosidad Domhnall giró su rostro y vio al grupo de vampiros retorciéndose en posturas imposibles. Yeong Sil caminó hacia donde estaba y lo empujó para que saliera. Fuera del cuarto, Domhnall tomó una bocanada de aire; no se había dado cuenta cuando había dejado de respirar, pero sus pulmones pedían aire como si llevaran bastante tiempo sin recibir oxígeno. El craquear de los huesos rompiéndose y los alaridos de las criaturas fue lo último que Domhnall escucho antes de que Jung Dae saliera lentamente por la puerta y la cerrara en silencio, yendo hacia Niran quien se encontraba en el piso con un rostro que antes no había visto en el joven.

Confundido, el joven miró al vice-rector llevar al par hacia otra habitación para luego darle señas de que lo siguiera. Incapaz de pensar en una forma de salir de allí, lo siguió hasta una pequeña habitación donde el vampiro le indico que el baño ya estaba listo, que tenía un botiquín de primeros auxilios y que Gaby lo iba a conducir fuera del lugar si llamar la atención. Domhnall asintió de mala gana, entró al baño y dejó que su cuerpo descansara en la tina, intentando que el agua borrara cualquier trazo de sangre extraña. Sus pulmones se relajaron ante los vapores aromatizados por algunas sales que sabía, eran medicinales e intentó en esos momentos revivir en calma cada momento de la noche. Deteniéndose en la aparición de los dos últimos vampiros e incapaz de ocultar el miedo profundo que sintió ante cada uno.

Al salir vio nuevas vestimentas sobre una mesa y a su lado su cuchillo de plata con una nota.

“Se es ciego solo una vez en la vida”.

Saturo sus heridas y examinó su hombro mientras esperaba la llegada de Gaby. Rompió la nota en pedazos y las tiró por el retrete. El clan Kim era demasiado interesante y había aprendido dos cosas sobre ellos en esa noche:

Primero, que Niran no era tan simple Cybus como su ignorancia lo hacía parecer, además que detestaba lo que su existencia hacía con él. Segundo, ese clan era más peligroso de lo que los rumores hablaban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo recibió una gran reescritura, poco de lo original se salvó; no pensaba encontrarme con acción tan pronto. Espero haya quedado comprensible, eso de escribir peleas es complicado.


	16. Forsythia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No todos los vampiros son convertidos por deseo del líder, eso Yeong Sil lo sabe muy bien.

**2017**   
**París**

  
  
  
Yeong Sil entró a la oficina sin necesidad de tocar. Quería que su líder le dijera cuales eran sus verdaderos planes para los nuevos estudiantes, temiendo que, de nuevo, por alguna falla de Ji Hu, su querido Jung Dae volviera a irse por culpa de un sucio humano. Decidido a gritarle, caminó hacia Ji Hu quien vestía un fino traje azul. Su rostro estaba más tenso que de costumbre; estaba sentado sobre el escritorio con la mirada perdida, probablemente viajando años atrás, tal vez recordando sucesos que no le agradaban. Los largos dedos de su mano golpeaban la madera del mueble haciendo un sonido sordo y uniforme, un extraño tic que tenía cuando algo le preocupaba. Yeong Sil esperó a que Ji Hu dejara de reflexionar. Le gustaba verlo así, perdido en sus recuerdos mientras murmuraba en otros idiomas nombres y objetos que pasaron por su vida. Para él, Ji Hu era un ser misterioso, hermoso y demasiado sensible; cualidades que Yeong Sil apreciaba, pues lo hacían un jefe temeroso y en contadas situaciones, un ser sentimental. Un defecto que por su edad el líder trataba de no sacar mucho a relucir.

Los ojos de Ji Hu se cerraron y los golpes se detuvieron. Su mano apretó con fuerza la esquina del escritorio. Yeong Sil sabía que sus pensamientos lo estaban llevando a lugares demasiado oscuros y escondidos de su mente, algo que para el líder era peligroso. El vampiro se acercó en silencio al director, rozando su mano hasta que su brazo envolvió sus hombros -No volverá a suceder, le prometo que no dejaré que alguien lo vuelva a lastimar- Su rostro se detuvo a centímetros de su oreja y esbozo una leve sonrisa al mirar una vieja foto donde Jung Dae saludaba alegremente, mientras que junto a Yeong Sil molestaban a Ji Hu. Ese detalle era una agradable memoria de una peligrosa aventura, que le recordó la importancia del clan -Ni a él, ni a usted.

Ji Hu sonrió. Llevó su mano hasta tocar los labios del vampiro y guío su rostro para que sus ojos se encontrarán -No quiero derramar más sangre Yeong Sil- Las frentes de las criaturas se encontraron mientras la mano del líder acarició la mejilla del más joven. El roce de su piel hizo que todo pensamiento de furia desapareciera, dejándose hundir

entre las orbes oscuras y enigmáticas del Ji Hu.

-¿Por qué los dejó entrar?- El mayor bajó su mano para deslizar sus dedos por el cuello y las clavículas de Yeong Sil, quien sintió la lujuria atrapar sus sentidos y su sangre hervir con cada roce.  
  
-Los dos que conocías son criaturas interesantes. Sería una lástima dejarlos pudrirse en manos de ese cazador. El otro fue un pedido de Dae para regresar.

Aquellas respuestas obvias no calmaron su curiosidad. Detestaba no poder descifrar los pensamientos de Ji Hu o adivinar sus planes. Lo único que lo mantenía a la par con las cosas que hacia el vampiro era su intuición aguda y ágil, característica que le ayudaba a actuar de forma acorde en cada situación creada por su líder. Jung Dae tenía razón, era difícil confiar en los planes del líder. Sentía que Ji Hu sólo los tenía a su lado como perros de compañía y no como la familia que tanto proclamaba antes todos, era importante para él. Esto hizo que su sangre se enfriara, rompiendo el hechizo que el líder había creado. Yeong Sil se soltó de sus brazos y se alejó frustrado porque no podía dejar de dudar de Ji Hu. Se dejó caer en el sofá cubriendo su rostro.

El líder lo siguió con paso lento, sentándose a su lado. Las caricias de antes fueron cambiadas por sus labios que ahora recorrían su cuello. Yeong Sil lo miró molesto, pero éste lo ignoró y de un empujón dejó sus labios a una corta distancia del menor, quien vio los ojos del líder confundidos y se rindió al notar que de ellos se escapaba una silenciosa disculpa. ¿Cómo era capaz de mostrarle aquel sentimiento de pena con tal honestidad? ¿Tan difícil le era confiar en ellos? Como respuesta ante la excusa de Ji Hu, Yeong Sil agotó la distancia que los separaba y aceptó un dulce beso que pedía confianza y fidelidad. Después de algunos minutos Ji Hu dejó sus labios -Relájate Yeong, ambos sabemos de dónde vienen y es necesario que estén aquí. Los tengo siempre vigilados, jamás haría algo sin reflexionar- volvió a besar a Yeong Sil hasta que este se entregó por completo, sintiendo como esta vez Ji Hu le había dejado todo el poder. Cuando se apartó de los labios del líder una sonrisa lujuriosa se dibujó en su rostro. El vampiro más viejo se acercó para lamer la comisura de su boca.

Yeong Sil se recargó en el pecho de Ji Hu -¿Me vas a decir lo que te molesta?- Preguntó mientras inhalaba el inigualable aroma del vampiro.

Una agenda atravesó la habitación cayendo en las manos de Yeong Sil - ¿Lo del bar? - Las imágenes de aquella noche pasaron rápidamente por su cabeza.

-Ese chico resultó ser más especial de lo que pensé- Yeong Sil alzó la mirada y percibió que Ji Hu estaba sonriendo. Las manos del líder pasaron por la portada de la agenda hasta encontrase con las del otro vampiro -Una grata sorpresa.

Yeong Sil no esperaba esa respuesta pero intentó no perder la calma ante el extraño discurso de su líder -¿Por eso lo dejaste al lado de Jung Dae?- preguntó con ira.

-Ya es muy tarde para separarlos, pero créeme que no entiendo cuáles son sus intenciones. Si en verdad quiere vengarse o es algo más… profundo.

El vampiro menor sonrió por la ironía de lo que estaba pasando. Escuchar esa información de su líder lo hacía sentirse traicionado, ¿Cuánto más le había ocultado? ¿Siempre había sabido del paradero de Jung Dae y su extraña relación con el humano?

-Yeong Sil... Estoy perdiéndolos, cada vez es más difícil verlos- La tristeza en las palabras de Ji Hu derrumbó de nuevo la ira que comenzaba a sentir.

El vampiro más jovem se reincorporó y rodeó el rostro del líder con sus manos. Sus ojos estaban apagados y el menor sintió la oscuridad apoderarse de ellos -Entonces habla con nosotros, Ji Hu. No tienes por qué luchar solo.

Las tinieblas en la mente de Ji Hu estaban aumentando con rapidez. Yeong Sil no entendía como estas lograban crecer a tal velocidad y desde hacía años que ninguno de los dos encontraba una explicación, pero sin duda nada bueno saldría si Ji Hu no lograba contenerla. Buscó desesperadamente entre la oscuridad de su mente hasta encontrarse con la leve presencia de su líder y lo llamó dulcemente. Yeong Sil esperó hasta ver una tenue luz en los ojos de Ji Hu. Exhausto, cayó sobre su hombro.

El líder acarició la nuca de Yeong Sil, recorriendo con sus delgados dedos su cabello.

-Estaría perdido sin ti, mi querido Yeong Sil. Sin tu voz, sin ustedes.

-¿Puedo confiar en ellos?- Preguntó el menor sin apartarse de Ji Hu.

Las manos del vampiro seguían jugueteando con su cabello -No dudes de tus instintos.

-¿Y usted?- Yeong Sil levantó su rostro y beso al líder -¿Confía en nosotros? ¿Confía en mí?

Ji Hu sonrió levemente acariciando con sus nudillos la tersa piel del vampiro.

-Siempre y creo que es hora de demostrarlo- El líder se inclinó para besar la frente del vampiro –Misaheun, eres mi conciencia- bajó sus labios por la mejilla hasta su oreja -Mi cordura- Recorrió la quijada -Eres mi brazo derecho.

-¿Y Dae?- Lo detuvo Yeong Sil.

Ji Hu sonrió -Mi brazo izquierdo y todo lo contrario a ti.

Aquellas palabras las sellaron con apasionado beso que fue interrumpido por los toques en la puerta. Yeong Sil maldijo por lo bajo y Ji Hu arregló su traje mientras pasaba sus dedos por los labios del vampiro. El director se levantó dejando entrar al causante de la interrupción. Alexander los saludó formalmente. No parecía sorprendido con la presencia de Yeong Sil o su camisa desabotonada. Sin decir nada el vampiro se levantó y dio una reverencia hacia su líder, dándole al humano una mirada fría antes de cerrar de la puerta. 

Una corriente de aire le trajo un aroma conocido...

  
**1756**  
 **Corea**

El chico sintió el aire cálido de la noche acariciar su piel. Caminó lentamente por el bosque donde se encontraba admirando la naturaleza iluminada por la luna. Llenó sus pulmones del dulce aroma de la Forsythia; mientras relajaba sus músculos, se acercó al río más cercano. De una bolsa de cuero sacó un cuenco que llenó de agua, rasgó un pedazo de tela y lo sumergió en la vasija para luego limpiar las heridas que cubrían su amoratado cuerpo.

-No parece que tu señor aprecie tu trabajo- El chico se asustó y dejó caer las cosas mirando a su alrededor en busca del dueño de aquella voz. Una fría presencia se acercó a su espalda. Giró para encontrase con dos ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad. Antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, su cuerpo se inmovilizó. Su garganta detuvo un grito de auxilio mientras la figura lo atraía hacia ella sin esfuerzo. Su boca buscó su cuello y sintió un dolor agudo antes de caer en la oscuridad.

El chico estaba trabajando en el campo, sintiendo su piel quemándose por el sol. El sonido de los tambores anunció la pausa del trabajo y siguiendo su rutina fue por la comida, no sin antes coquetear con un par de cortesanas antes de ir a su lugar favorito. Sigilosamente se escabulló hacia la casa principal del señor, donde sabía que el hijo mayor recibía a esa hora las lecciones diarias de los grandes sabios de la nación. Lo que no esperó fue que sus vestimentas se atascarán en una rama de bambú haciéndole caer la comida. El ruido llamó la atención de la guardia y los residentes del palacio.

Ya bastante golpeado, el joven fue llevado hasta donde el señor quien furioso, mandó a llamar a su hijo y le preguntó si conocía a ese criado. El chico miró con suplica al joven señor, esperando que aquella bondad que lo había salvado de la calle, le había dado un techo y le permitía aprender en silencio lo salvara del castigo que por ley le correspondía al hacer algo prohibido para los de su clase. No lo sorprendió ver al joven señor bajar la cabeza y negar cualquier relación con el sirviente; sabía que alguien de su estirpe no merecía más favores de los que había recibido. Lo que no esperaba eran las maldiciones de alguien que se suponía era enseñado por sabios para cuidar de aquellos que no eran bendecidos por los dioses; el darse cuenta que el joven señor era uno más de los mortales disfrazados en oro.

El chico sólo pudo sonreír ante las palabras de desprecio, las acusaciones de traición y esa voz que ahora negaba su existencia. Pese a pasar toda su infancia con él, acompañarlo en la ardua tarea de la enseñanza, secar sus lágrimas y apoyarlo para que creciera como un hombre digno de su cargo, ahora lo abandonaba. Aquel señor, cuya existencia siempre le recordaba a la Forsythia que florecía ante el sol con majestuosidad, alegrando la vista de cualquier persona digna de conocerlo, ahora parecía marchitarse, dejando solo cenizas con cada palabra denigrante que salía de su boca. Sus ojos seguían con incredulidad los pies de los consejeros mientras escuchaba la voz monótona del joven señor pronunciar sin ningún remordimiento la sentencia del pobre sirviente y como esto debería ser mostrado como castigo ejemplar para aquellos que creyeran merecer los mismos derechos de los Señores.

Cada golpe que recibía acababa con años de fidelidad. Sus recuerdos con el joven amo se desvanecían con la puesta de sol al igual que la ingenuidad con la que había creído cada palabra y discurso sobre la igualdad del pueblo sin importar la cuna en la que cada persona nacía.

 _“Todos son un pergamino diferente y nadie sabe lo que se escribirá en él”_. Mentiras, todos tenían razón y a nadie de alto rango le interesaba actuar con la moral que tanto les era enseñada. Con su cuerpo incapaz de moverse por el dolor fue tirado en el bosque donde los guardias aprovecharon de su estado para saciar sus pecaminosas y detestables necesidades, hasta que el dolor y la vergüenza le hicieron perder la conciencia.

El chico se levantó de un golpe jadeando. Miró a su alrededor con miedo; su pesadilla o recuerdos, el dolor y las heridas lo hicieron gritar de dolor. Cuando recuperó un poco la conciencia se dio cuenta que su paisaje había cambiado. No era el bosque, ahora se encontraba en una vieja y sucia cabaña. Un escalofrió lo hizo percatarse de la fuerte presencia que lo miraba en silencio desde las sombras de aquel extraño lugar.

-No podría decirte si eres alguien con suerte- La misma voz profunda que escuchó antes de desmayarse le habló desde la oscuridad.  
El miedo se apoderó del chico. Recordó las historias de los aldeanos, de las leyendas sobre criaturas misteriosas que rondaban por el lugar. El chico podía aguantar cualquier golpe o insulto con tal de sobrevivir, para él su vida le era preciosa y no quería morir a manos de un ser impuro, cuyo destino había sido maldecido por los dioses. Por lo que había escuchado, pensó que las presas de esos seres debían ser devoradas sin remordimientos, pero hasta ese momento aquella criatura no se había movido de su lugar, como si supiera el miedo que el chico sentía. Un dolor en el cuello lo hizo llevarse las manos a este donde sintió dos heridas abiertas. Sus dedos temblaron ante la presencia de su propia sangre; su cuerpo no parecía responder al ver aquel extraño sujeto acercarse. Sudando frío y respirando rápidamente, el chico se acorraló como pudo en una esquina, preparado para suplicar por su vida.

-Soy culpable de lo que sufrirás- Una mano se acercó con suavidad y recorrió la sucia mejilla del chico, quien detuvo sus movimientos ante el frío tacto que lo hizo levantar su rostro hasta encontrarse con el de su captor. Su respiración se cortó por unos instantes al ver la imponencia de aquella criatura; rasgos finos, piel perfecta, labios delgados, ojos oscuros y enigmáticos, vacíos e hipnóticos. Jamás había visto un ser tan perfecto y estaba feliz de saber que esa sería la última imagen que vería antes de morir.

-Pero soy alguien de palabra. Me salvaste y te juro que me haré responsable de ti. Estaré a tu lado hasta que me pidas lo contrario.

El chico no apartó su mirada confundido. ¿Cómo lo había salvado? Sintió nauseas ante sus palabras y bajó la cabeza. No le creía, la última vez que había escuchado una promesa así había terminado en un bosque, humillado y agonizando. Sin embargo, si el sujeto lo iba a dejar vivir debía seguir con su juego.

-Dime tu nombre.

-Misaheun.

-Misaheun, quédate conmigo y llevemos este peso juntos- El chico asintió levemente, al menos esa perfecta criatura sabía mentir.

La criatura sonrió levemente y lo besó, sellando su pacto.  
.

.

.

El vampiro caminó por los pasillos evadiendo a los estudiantes que deambulaban por los corredores y lo saludaban respetuosamente cada vez que lo veían pasar. La presencia de aquel joven le llamó la atención. No esperaba encontrarlo en el instituto tan pronto, teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que lo había visto la última vez. El chico miraba a su alrededor, como si estuviera buscando algo.

-¿Se le perdió algo?- Yeong Sil se acercó y el chico lo miró desafiante e incapaz de mantener su mirada ante el vampiro. La criatura sintió su ira y lo observó con curiosidad hasta que el humano decidió darle la espalda.

-Estoy buscando al estudiante Sato.

Sin lugar a dudas aquel humano era más interesante de lo que parecía. Era obvio que Domhnall sabía que Yeong Sil conocía sus verdaderas intenciones, pero este también debía comprender que si seguía en el instituto era porque algunos de los señores esperaban algo de él. Los humanos de su clase eran bastante inteligentes y entrenados para actuar a favor de lo que más le convenía y sin duda aquella criatura era de los más raros que había encontrado; altanero, sin clase, sin miedo a la muerte y mostrando sin dudar sus orígenes. ¿Cómo logró sobrevivir hasta ahora entregando su cuerpo y matando sin despertar sospechas? Le era difícil encontrar la respuesta. Pocos humanos lograban mezclar de forma tan exacta “el peligro y lo tentador”, sin morir a manos de criaturas insaciables como los vampiros. 

Lo único que le inquietaba a Yeong Sil era que el humano actuaba diferente ante el Cybus de Jung Dae. Quería saber más sobre el chico, conocer toda la información que Ji Hu escondía de él; deseaba encontrar los secretos de aquel joven de piel blanca, rasgos perfectamente asiáticos, nombre checo y mirada vacía.

-Se encuentra con su señor, joven Sik.

El estudiante dio la vuelta, mirándolo sorprendido, pero aquello fue solo un reflejo porque en segundos su presencia volvió a ser como la de siempre. Aceptó las palabras de la criatura sin miramientos, dando una reverencia antes de irse.  
Yeong Sil cerró los ojos y dio la vuelta caminado en sentido contrario al del estudiante. El aroma que emanaba ese chico era el mismo de aquel bosque que lo acompañó en la tortuosa noche donde en medio del dolor perdió la confianza ante el mundo y con un beso juró lealtad a la criatura que lo convirtió en lo que era actualmente.

-Forsythia...- murmuró el vampiro. A diferencia del joven amo, al que había comparado en su inocencia con aquella planta, Domhnall sí desprendía ese aroma que le traía recuerdos de una ya olvidada humanidad.


	17. Sangre y Lluvia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El momento en el que Yeong-Sil arruina los planes de Niran.

**Praga  
**   
**2012**

  
  
La lluvia caía a cántaros. El viento y el frío hacían de aquella viva ciudad un monumento histórico abandonado. Los turistas, rendidos ante la fuerza de la naturaleza, se refugiaron en las tiendas más cercanas debido a la extraña tormenta que parecía querer borrar cualquier trazo de vida que pasara por sus apedreadas calles.  
  
El ruido de un vidrio rompiéndose se escondió entre los truenos que hicieron temblar la apedreada ciudad. Se podía ver un pequeño bulto caer desde una decadente casa, junto a cristales que brillaban ante la poca luz que las nubes dejaban pasar. Pequeñas figuras salieron de su escondite como ratas ante el ruido seco que produjo el chocar de los huesos contra el concreto. Las criaturas rieron y gritaron de alegría hasta que su fiesta se apagó con el rugido de una fría voz...  
  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yeong Sil estaba sentado en una vieja silla frente a la entrada de una habitación húmeda y oscura. El clima a su alrededor estaba cambiando y se aseguró de que su aura se expandiera para poder cumplir con su objetivo. Sus fríos y oscuros ojos estaban fijos en la puerta de madera con el deseo de ver el rostro de aquella escoria desfigurado por el dolor mientras que le suplicaba misericordia de rodillas, antes de que el vampiro lo destrozara poco a poco, como había intentado hacerlo con su familia.

Siempre recatado y serio, muchos temían al simple hecho de escuchar el nombre de Yeong Sil. Todos hablaban de él como si estuviera loco; para alguien de su especie era calmado, de sangre fría, alejado de lo mundano y los placeres que el poder que alguien de su edad podía sosegar con un simple pedido. Su excesiva fidelidad, su extrema pasividad en situaciones en las que hasta los jefes más poderosos perdían toda compostura y su amplio conocimiento sobre aquel oscuro mundo hacían de Yeong Sil uno de los vampiros antiguos más peligrosos y enigmáticos. Entre los demonios y bestias que merodeaban por el mundo, era apodado “Cerberus”, como la criatura infernal que, pese a su terrorífico poder, no dejaba de ser un perro.

Obviamente la criatura conocía de aquellas habladurías que se hacían a sus espaldas; era algo normal para una sociedad crear burla de lo temido. Incluso había llegado a decirle a su jefe lo cómico y acertado que le parecía el apodo. Ji Hu lo había visto como una broma bastante barata, pero Yeong Sil pensaba que no existía una mejor metáfora para resumir su existencia pues era una bestia capaz de convivir al lado de la misma muerte sólo para proteger lo que le era importante. Esa era la razón por la cual ahora se encontraba en ese pestilente lugar, lleno de sangre seca e infestado de ratas y cucarachas. Por fin había logrado que Ji Hu lo dejara desechar su ira con el detestable humano que se atrevió a tocar su tesoro más preciado y le iba a hacer pagar el sufrimiento de su Jefe, de él y de su querido Jung Dae.

Impaciente, sus dedos recorrieron la madera que decoraba la antigua silla sobre la que estaban esculpidos hechizos antiguos, algunos pintados con sangre; maldiciones que debieron pertenecer a las criaturas que habían perecido en aquel lugar. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar una daga plateada que se clavó a milímetros de su impasible rostro.

Con su dedo índice rozó el filo de la daga sin apartar sus ojos de la puerta entreabierta; jugó con el arma hasta cortarse, dejando a su paso un leve hilo de sangre que se deslizó hasta su muñeca. Yeong Sil lamió la herida y un destello rojo se reflejó en sus ojos.

Un ruido sordo retumbó en la habitación; la figura de un hombre encapuchado apareció detrás de la silla apuntando contra el espaldar con una pistola humeante. En la madera se podía ver un pequeño orificio, pero la criatura que se encontraba allí había desaparecido.

-Báječný, No lo escuché entrar- exclamó Yeong Sil con tranquilidad -Es una lástima, siempre he considerado una pérdida de diversión asesinar cazadores de su clase.

El cazador dio la vuelta y lanzó hacia una esquina un par de cadenas puntiagudas que se clavaron en la pared. Maldijo en voz baja y con un leve movimiento las cadenas se soltaron enrollándose en sus brazos.

-Acacia- Yeong Sil comentó mientras observaba con atención la bala atrapada en la pared -No tenías que malgastar ese tesoro en mí.

El humano siguió su ataque sin temor y fue hacia el vampiro deslizándose por un viejo librero de dónde sacó una katana deslumbrante.

Yeong Sil siguió sonriendo. Por su mano seguía deslizándose aquel pequeño hilo de sangre, preparado para contrarrestar cualquier ataque del humano. Estaba listo para eso; nada lo iba a detener y aunque la presencia del humano había vuelto a desaparecer, sus sentidos se agudizaron hasta que pudo escuchar el viento que soplaba con rabia fuera de la ventana. Un resplandor que venía desde arriba lo hizo esquivar la katana y aprovechó la lentitud del humano para asestar un golpe en sus costillas, dejándolo sin aire.

El impacto hizo que la pared retumbara, dejando fisuras en la pintura. Yeong Sil se acercó para rematar al cazador y dejarlo inconsciente, pero éste se recuperó más rápido de lo esperado y una cadena rodeó su cuello. El metal quemó su piel al contacto, ignorando el dolor, tomó la cadena entre sus manos y atrajo al cazador hasta que el rostro del humano se encontró con su fría daga.

Un dolor agudo invadió su pecho y un leve quejido de dolor se escapó de sus labios cuando sintió la katana atravesar su estómago.

-Zvíře - El hediondo aliento del hombre hizo que Yeong Sil sintiera más asco por aquel ser -Mi sangre no devolverá la dignidad a su clan.

Yeong Sil rugió y cortó la mejilla del hombre con la daga -Pero si calmará mi ira.

El cazador rio -No fueron los únicos que cayeron en esa estúpida trampa- El cazador giró la katana y Yeong Sil apretó los dientes para no darle la satisfacción de su tortura -Máteme, acabe conmigo, ya cumplí mi objetivo.

Ante las palabras del humano, la sonrisa del vampiro volvió y percibió levemente aquella esencia propia del miedo que tanto había esperado -No crea que solo su sangre me bastará.

-Estoy preparado para cualquier tortura.

Yeong Sil impregnó con su sangre la daga plateada y la clavó en la clavícula del cazador que pese a no hacer ningún ruido no pudo controlar el temblor en su cuerpo.

-¿Sabías que la sangre de un vampiro se vuelve más poderosa con los años y es capaz de someter a cualquier criatura?

El cazador no respondió.

-Me imagino que también sabe de los efectos que se tiene al mezclar las sangres ¿verdad? -Yeong Sil acercó su rostro al humano y susurró -Ahora tu mente es mía.

El cazador rio con más fuerza -Todas las bestias que intentaron hacer eso conmigo terminaron muertas en esa silla.

Yeong Sil sonrió y miró la silla - ¿También los que intentaron con ese chiquillo?

Las carcajadas del hombre se apagaron y su rostro palideció. Su mirada reflejaba horror y asco.

-Como lo imaginé, la escoria tiene que crear escoria, ¿Debería acabar con él? ¿Quiere saber cómo se siente perder a alguien de la familia? - Yeong Sil miró con curiosidad al humano que no reaccionó ante sus amenazas y alzó una ceja -¿Te importa más tu dignidad? Es obvio que a la basura le importa más el honor que la familia.

El cazador soltó la katana y su cuerpo tembló hasta que sus piernas lo hicieron caer de rodillas. Como si este luchara contra una gran fuerza, lentamente desabotonó el pantalón del vampiro dejando su miembro desnudo.

-Vivirás en carne propia lo que es perder la dignidad y a quien más te importa. Me encargaré que tu hijo vea disfrutar y gritar de placer por quien más detestas. Haré que me supliques hasta que del asco él me pida que te corte parte por parte.

Los ojos de Yeong Sil se tornaron color carmesí, el sonido de ahorcadas lo hicieron bajar la mirada y con ira tomó del pelo al hombre para que se encontrara con su mirada - ¡Respira! ¡No te atrevas a suicidarte, sé un hombre de palabra y aguanta la tortura como antes lo aclamaste con orgullo!

El cuerpo del vampiro estaba bañado de rojo oscuro, mezcla de las dos sangres que caían de sus heridas y las del humano. Con su mano sucia el cazador tomó reluctante el miembro del vampiro.

-No hay venganza que se disfrute totalmente- murmuró el vampiro, sus puños se cerraron junto a sus ojos y llevo la cabeza hacia atrás rememorando los momentos con Jung Dae todo esto era por él, para darle un punto final a la escoria que había arruinado todo.

-Ahora lame...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus manos estaban amarradas con las cadenas de plata contra el librero; el hombre estaba de rodillas y su espalda se arqueó de forma en que su cabeza golpeaba con un estante que sobresalía, haciendo caer los pocos libros que tenía. El dolor, las sustancias impuras que recorrían su cuerpo y el maldito placer que la bestia le hacía sentir lo había hecho vomitar hasta que solo bilis salía de su boca. Su orgullo estaba totalmente acabado y no podía entender el poder de la lujuria que poseían aquellas criaturas, de la cual se había jactado de esquivar. Era increíble como el aroma a bosque penetraba por su piel y acababa con la poca fuerza de voluntad y razón que por momentos lograba alcanzar. La imagen de la cabeza de esa bestia rodando por el piso, su sangre escurriendo por su katana y los jefes recibiendo miembro a miembro el cuerpo del vampiro era lo único que mantenía su mente alejada de pensamientos prohibidos.

-¿Tanto te excita mi sangre?- Preguntó Yeong Sil mientras penetraba violentamente al ensangrentado cazador.

-Juro que utilizaré tus entrañas como decoración- Rugió el hombre.

-¡No lo niegues! Tu cuerpo se quiere retorcer del placer. Esta había sido tu más grande tentación y tu más impúdico miedo- La voz de la criatura resonó en su cabeza haciendo estremecer su interior -Siempre tuviste curiosidad de nuestras habilidades, pero tu imagen perfecta nunca te permitió probarlas. Tus convicciones eran más fuertes que tus deseos, humano.

El golpeteo de pasos sonó en la entrada, la voz de un pequeño hizo eco en el lugar -Otec, učitel mi to řekl..3- La voz del niño se quebró al entrar en la habitación y la de la bestia se hizo más fuerte en su cabeza “Es hora Sik.¡Grita! ¡Déjate llevar por el deseo!”

El pequeño lo veía fijamente -Es una hermosa imagen para antes de morir ¿No crees pequeño?- La bestia comentó mientras veía al niño con una sonrisa.

El cazador sintió una corriente de placer atravesar su espina haciendo que clavara sus uñas en la madera. “Grita”, le ordenó la bestia, pero su cuerpo no lo obedeció. “¡Grita de placer inmundicia! ¡Cae ante mí y pide más! Muéstrale a tu hijo tu verdadera naturaleza”.

-¡Ahhh!- Su garganta se quemó ante el gemido de placer que salió de su boca, sus dedos sangrantes se sostuvieron con más fuerza de la quebrada madera -¡Domhnall mátalo!

-¡No!- Grito Yeong Sil embistiendo con más fuerza-Míralo pequeño, mira como tu padre se rinde ante mí. ¡Pídeme más Sik!¡Acepta que siempre quisiste esto!

-Otec 4- Murmuró el niño, todavía inmóvil.

-¡Grita Sik!

-¡Más!- La voz del cazador no pudo contenerse más y su grito resonó por el lugar con un indescriptible tono de placer -¡Con más fuerza maldita bestia! ¡Demuéstrame que toda la mierda que hablan sobre ustedes es cierta!

Con cada golpe en su interior sus gemidos se hacían más fuertes -Mira a tu hijo Sik- Con su rostro cubierto de sudor y sus ojos desenfocados del placer, el cazador giró su cabeza y vio la figura mojada de un niño temblar en la entrada. Su ira se acrecentó. ¿Cómo era posible que el mocoso no se había dignado a actuar? Si hubiera sabido que todo este tiempo había criado a un cobarde, lo habría abandonado sin dudar.

-Eres una vergüenza Domhnall- Dijo el cazador entre gemidos -Eres igual a esta escoria, débil, miserable, indeseado. Un gusano cobarde.

La bestia detuvo sus movimientos antes de que el cazador llegara a su clímax y el rostro del hombre se estrelló contra el librero violentamente.

-¡NO!- Gritó Yeong Sil enfurecido -¡Mierda! ¡Esto no debía ser así!

El cazador, aprovechando su momento de libertad, se arrastró hacia la silla, la tomó y en un intento de fuerza sobrehumana la lanzó hacia el chico que cayó desmayado por el impacto.

-¡Eres un hijo de puta Sik!- Yeong Sil lo golpeó en la espalda haciendo que este gimiera de nuevo.

-¿En verdad pensaste que mi hijo sería mi debilidad? Eres más humano de lo que pensé- el cazador reía a carcajadas -Lo que no sirve que no estorbe.

Un pequeño charco de sangre se formó alrededor de la cabeza del niño.

-Es tu propia sangre, eres peor que un demonio Sik.

El cazador sonrió y se abalanzó hacia el vampiro en un intento de recuperar la katana que seguía en el vientre de la criatura, pero Yeong Sil en su ira fue más rápido y jaló de las cadenas que este tenía en los brazos, cortando sus manos por el impacto. Yeong Sil maldijo por lo bajo al sentir la presencia de otros cazadores venir, atraídos por los gritos del humano.

-Púdrete en el infierno- Susurró Yeong Sil mientras retiraba la espada de su propio vientre.

El cazador rodó en el piso de la risa -Te esperaré allí para una segunda ronda.

Con asco y furia Yeong Sil cortó la cabeza del cazador en un movimiento seco y guardó la katana. En un último arranque de ira tiró el cuerpo por la ventana haciéndola trizas y sostuvo desde lo alto la cabeza del cazador.

-¡Criaturas de la noche, aquí está su verdugo! ¡Hagan con su carne lo que les plazca para saciar su ira y alaben al clan Kim por liberarlos de su asesino!

Al ver un puñado de seres agruparse ante el cuerpo, dejó caer la cabeza para probar su identidad.

-¡Los cazadores no tardarán, alivien sus deseos en las sombras y desaparezcan hasta que el orden regrese!

Siendo esas sus últimas palabras, Yeong Sil miró hacia la puerta y dio un leve vistazo al cuerpo inerte del niño, tenía un extraño aroma a Forsythia que rodeaba su ser.

-Todos los humanos son iguales-Murmuró el vampiro.

El aroma de los cazadores se hizo más fuerte y los destellos de dagas le indico que era tiempo de irse. Dejó al lado del niño la katana de su padre, y luego se perdió entre la oscura ciudad, agradeciendo al diluvio que borró todo trazo de su escape.  



	18. Gelatto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando Domhnall conoció a Alexander

**Roma**   
**2014**

  
  
Domhnall se sentía como un idiota sosteniendo el nombre de un desconocido en la puerta de salida del aeropuerto. El vuelo proveniente de Noruega acababa de llegar después de un retraso de más de dos horas. Ya estaba cansado de escuchar los llantos de alegría y los gritos de júbilo de familias que se reencontraban. Estaba seguro de que iba a terminar vomitando si seguía viendo el interminable número de turistas que le sonreían a sus viejos conocidos o las melosas parejas que se saludaban con besos y caricias subidas de tono. Domhnall sabía que ese lugar no era para él, su base educativa no estaba acorde para manejar bien el estrés de ver a todas esas inútiles personas sonriéndole a una corta y miserable vida. Esas horas perdidas, deberían ser siendo utilizadas para estudiar, practicar y entrenar hasta el cansancio; ahora era necesario concentrarse más en poder responder adecuadamente ante las bestias o aprender de las numerosas normas que debía seguir como alguien de la “élite”. Después de años, por fin había conseguido ser uno de los pocos espías que lograba entrar al lugar más sagrado y protegido de aquellos monstruos; sin embargo, su jefe pensaba que era más importante recoger a un simple forastero al que ya odiaba por hacerle perder el tiempo.

-Buonjorno!- Lo saludó un joven alto de tez bronceada, ojos grises y cabello oscuro -Sono Darud Alexander, volentieri.

Domhnall sonrió sarcásticamente ante la mediocridad del chico. Lo miró de arriba a abajo y notó sus horrendos pantalones rojos y su camisa hawaiana; al parecer no sólo su italiano era de mal gusto. -Yo soy Sik, el carro esta por aquí- Domhnall le indicó en inglés sin perder más tiempo y lo guió hasta un auto negro que los esperaba.

-¡Es la primera vez que estoy en Italia!- Exclamó Alexander excitado -No puedo esperar para conocer todos los sitios históricos de la antigua Roma, el coliseo, el vaticano...- El joven saltó de alegría y metió todo en el baúl del auto sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Durante el trayecto Alexander no dejó de hablar, al parecer su viaje había estado lleno de aventuras y detalladamente les relató como la vieja española que tenía de vecina le enseñó algunas recetas andaluzas. Domhnall por su lado no sabía si golpear su propia cabeza contra el vidrio y quedar inconsciente era mejor que seguir escuchando las aburridas historias de aquel novato. Con su mirada perdida en el paisaje, divagó sobre la nueva vida que le esperaba; aquella oportunidad por la cual había trabajado tanto desde su niñez. Después de dejar a un lado su orgullo y ser un esclavo sexual para esas bestias, por fin podría actuar y llevar a cabo la venganza que tanto había añorado desde que se despertó en la mansión del jefe con la noticia de la muerte de su padre a manos de una esas pútridas criaturas.

El auto frenó sacando a Domhnall de sus pensamientos y observó con atención sus alrededores; tenía la certeza de que todavía no había llegado al lugar deseado. Antes de mirar por la ventana y preguntar sobre lo que estaba pasando, Alexander se movió en su asiento y sacó un billete de cien euros.

-Creo que con esto será suficiente- Dijo a nadie en particular y salió del auto, dejando a Domhnall todavía más confundido sobre el repentino cambio de planes. Con su entrecejo fruncido busco una respuesta en el conductor quien al contacto con el chico bajó la mirada.

-Mr...Mr Darud... Mr. Darud voluto provare un vero e proprio gelatto. 

Domhnall suspiró incrédulo -Da quando segui agli ordini di un roDarudie? Francesco gli disse che dovevamo andare direttamente alla villa. 

El conductor permaneció en silencio, con sus ojos fijos en la calle.

-Se si disobbedire nuovo, lo prendo come un sovvertimento- Lo amenazó Domhnall al darse cuenta que el novato estaba de regreso con tres helados.

-La dama me dio un sabor extra por “bello” -Comentó Alexander mientras pasaba los dulces a los otros dos.

Domhnall no sabía cómo responder ante alguien así. Le era increíble el pensar que los cazadores de su país fueran tan malos para que alguien como ese tarado pudiera ser de la élite.

-¡Tómalo que se va a derretir!- Lo apuró Alexander poniéndole el helado en las manos -No sé cuál sea su sabor preferido así que escogí chocolate y vainilla. Por supuesto el doble es mío.

Domhnall retuvo el cono en sus manos, viendo como la cremosa mezcla de hielo, leche y azúcar se derramaba entre sus dedos -Asqueroso- murmuró con amargura y sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la ventana y tiró el helado.

-¡Si no te gusta no tienes que tirarlo!- Exclamo Alexander mirándolo con horror.

-¡Ya basta de estupideces!- Gritó Domhnall -Francesco, il palazzo ora.

El conductor también dejó caer su helado por la ventana y Alexander se sentó haciendo un puchero y degustando el suyo en silencio. Los dos jóvenes a su llegada fueron llamados a la oficina principal, sin duda alguna se podía sentir que no habían tenido el mejor de los encuentros y nadie se atrevió a cruzarse en su camino. Por su parte, los chicos se dedicaron a saludar en cuanto vieron al jefe tratando de no mostrar el malestar que les causaba la presencia del otro.

Espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje Alexander- Dijo el jefe sonriendo mientras le ofrecía un lugar frente a su escritorio, pero este la rechazó en el acto.

-Fue interesante- Comentó éste sin entrar en los aburridos detalles.

El líder asintió y miro a Domhnall que todavía no encontraba la razón de su presencia en la eterna bienvenida del novato.

-La persona que te recibió es Domhnall Sik, el mejor cazador que se haya podido entrenar y es el...

-Único espía que ha podido llegar hasta la universidad. Conocido por su sangre fría y su cero por ciento de error en todas las misiones que se le han otorgado- Alexander terminó mirando fijamente a Domhnall quien sin pestañear sonrió sarcásticamente.

El líder aplaudió ante el comentario del novato -Sí, sí... bueno, no es el único. Tú también lo lograste y tienes un historial igual de limpio al de él.

Domhnall miró al líder, confundido.

-Domhnall Sik, te presento a Alexander Darud, el primer humano en ser aceptado como asistente del decano para Giussepe. 

Si no conociera a su líder habría pensado que aquel comentario era una mala broma, pero era de conocimiento general que el humor de Alabaster nunca llegaba hasta esos extremos. Su sangre empezó a hervir. No solo ese novato tenía información sobre su trabajo con los cazadores, sino que también había logrado algo imposible e iba a ser su superior.

-Espero que los dos se lleven bien, nuestra misión depende de su trabajo en equipo- Término el líder con su comunicado.

Alexander sonrió hacia Domhnall -Creo que si comenzamos bien.

El otro cazador, incapaz de hacer algo más, aceptó el pedido de Alabaster y salió del lugar después de dar una reverencia. Sin importarle los susurros o comentarios que lo siguieron fue directo a su habitación donde vio la maleta del novato junto a una nueva cama. -Fantástico- gruñó con furia. Ignoro los nuevos objetos y se cambió de uniforme.

Necesitaba volver a mantener su mente en calma y solo conocía una forma de hacerlo, pero como no podía arruinar lo que estaba por venir y llamar la atención de las criaturas, por esa noche debía contar con su imaginación.

Domhnall tomó aire, relajó su cuerpo y sintió como dos dagas atravesaron la oscuridad dejando a su paso un sonido punzante y metálico. El eco de sus pasos resonaron débilmente mientras atrapaba las dagas en el aire y asestaba con un golpe seco al corazón de una figura en la esquina de la habitación, no había sido un golpe limpio y eso lo enfureció más. Se sintió perdido y confundido ¿Cómo es que todos sus planes habían cambiado de dirección sin saberlo? ¿Desde cuándo tenía que depender de otra persona para lograr sus objetivos? El chico giró ágilmente y cortó otra figura donde pensó que debía estar la garganta de alguien, su ira no se calmó al ver que había golpeado una parte de la clavícula. Estaba furioso; por culpa del nuevo visitante, veía todos sus esfuerzos reducirse a cero y al contrario de lo que esperaba, su intento de asesinar a un falso Alexander no parecía solucionar su situación.

.

.

. 

El movimiento sutil de dos sombras se vislumbraba tenuemente mientras el brillo de una espada danzaba en la oscura noche veraniega. El filo plateado cortaba la oscuridad con tal sutilidad que solo un simple susurro se escuchaba con cada movimiento. El encuentro de ambas figuras chocaba velozmente en un apartado callejón de Roma, mientras que una sombra lejana miraba con atención la batalla; cada movimiento y cada golpe iba acompañado del aroma metálico de la sangre. El rostro del individuo mostraba una calma que pocos podrían mantener ante tal tensión, aunque su cuerpo estaba preparado por si le tocaba actuar en aquella vigorosa obra.

Uno de las figuras cayó ante sus pies y el bello rostro de Domhnall se aclaró por la tenue luz de luna.

-Parece que su patada te tomó por sorpresa. Eso debió doler- Comentó Alexander sin moverse de su lugar. El chico se levantó rápidamente y lo miró con ira antes de regresar a la acción. En cuestión de minutos su katana atravesó el corazón de la criatura que cayo inmóvil, convirtiéndose en cenizas.

\- Digno de ti- susurró Alexander impresionado. Había escuchado del poder de Domhnall, que en realidad no era tan espectacular como los rumores que lo rodeaban, pero tampoco negaba su admirable técnica.

-Sé que estamos obligados a ser compañeros, pero este es el cuarto que mato para salvar tu trasero. ¿No puedes mantener un perfil bajo? - Dijo Domhnall mientras limpiaba su katana.

Alexander sonrió -Roma me trae un sentimiento poético de búsqueda y romance. Solo quería ver esta parte de la ciudad por mí mismo.

-Pues la próxima vez trae tu propio material de expedición, no soy la niñera de nadie.

Antes de que Domhnall se perdiera como vil ninja Alexander lo detuvo -Mira Domhnall, te voy a ser honesto. Lo mío no es llevar a la práctica lo que sé y creo que te sería muy conveniente cuidar mi espalda.

-¿Por fin aceptas que apestas como cazador?- Se burló el chico apartando la mano de Alexander como si esta estuviera contaminada -Novato. Si no supiera eso, hace mucho tiempo que te hubiera dejado a la suerte de las bestias. 

Alexander no había esperado una respuesta más directa y tan propia del chico -¿Entonces sabes que me necesitas?

Domhnall sonrió y lo miro a los ojos. Toda su historia estaba escrita en aquellas orbes tan humanas: odio, dolor, soledad y otra infinidad de sentimientos lo dejaron sin habla porque él tenía conflicto con muchas de ellas -Sé porque Alabaster nos hizo trabajar en equipo. Tú estarás con los altos mandos, yo me meteré con la escoria.

-Eso dice mucho de nuestra importancia para el jefe- Alexander esperó una muestra de ira por parte del chico.

-Por eso no puedo dejar que te maten y tengo que esperar a que cumplas con tu maldita mision. Darud, no dudaría en intentar asesinarte si arruinas esto, así el jefe me mate con sus propias manos.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta regresar al ruido de la ciudad. Domhnall desapareció entre la muchedumbre. Alexander quiso sentir un poco más del desorden que lo rodeaba: las risas de las personas que como acompañaban como dulces melodías, las conversaciones sin sentido; el dulce sabor del Gelatto y el aroma de la confianza que solo se hace parte de la ignorancia sobre la muerte y la putrefacción que pocas calles delante de ellos estaba siendo limpiada. Alexander se sentó en la plaza y degustó su postre tratando de imitar los gestos de desentendimiento de las demás personas; por alguna razón se había apegado al chico, había decidido que iba a hacer lo que fuera con tal que Domhnall siguiera con vida. Aunque a diferencia de su compañero, no necesariamente por miedo a ser asesinado por el estúpido de Alabaster, sino porque por fin había encontrado a alguien igual de podrido en quien confiar.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Remasterizando un viejo fic 
> 
> Salu2


End file.
